Llévame a Bahía
by Luna de Acero
Summary: La vida de Levi es monótona, aburrida y lo agota al extremo. Casado, con dos hijas, una con una complicada condición (distrofia muscular), Siente que está muerto en vida. Pero una casualidad lo dejará a los pies de un enorme océano de amor, de ojos grises y la libertad tan anhelada. "Levi, por favor... llévame a Bahía". Ereri/Riren/Leve RiveTra/True-Love/Tragedy/Angst/Enfermedades
1. Esto no es vida

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, acá un nuevo fic, antes de que me incendien les diré que la historia está completa (en mi cabeza), ya tiene final y todo. Serán 3 capítulos largos, bien largos. Lean bien el summary y las advertencias, no me pidan info por reviews o por comentarios, no soltaré nada. La idea de una historia es que también nos sorprenda un poco, ¿no? Espero lo disfruten, es una semillita que llevaba dentro desde hace tiempo y ahora decidió nacer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, Lenguaje vulgar, Leve mención a Levi x Petra, por ahora nada más. Ah, si, muerte de personaje, no creo que afecte mucho, jaja, bye.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:** Un agradecimiento enorme para Yaoi´Blyff, que amablemente me ha beteado este capítulo y siempre está escuchando mis tonterías. También a Akamys que es un sol, que tuvo la paciencia de escuchar mis delirios, y para mi amorosa RivaiFem, te extraño hermosa, ojalá te hagas un tiempito para pasar por aquí.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Una vida aprovechada cometiendo errores no es sólo más honorable, sino que incluso más útil que vivirla haciendo nada"_**

 ** _George Bernard Shaw_**

.

.

—¡Petra! Joder…

—Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!

Levi miró a Natasha sintiendo que ya no podía evitar que le fuera a explotar la vena de su frente. Tomó una profunda inhalación y le prestó mayor atención a la pequeña, que tenía todo el rostro fruncido. Idéntico al de él cuando se ponía de malas, como ahora.

—¿Qué quieres, tesoro? —largó mordaz, sin una pisca de paciencia en la voz.

—Revisa mi tarea, lo prometiste.

Tomó las hojas e hizo la revisión, miró fugazmente el reloj de la habitación, once de la noche, y ahora iba a perder al menos una media hora hasta que pudiera deshacerse de esa responsabilidad. Pero se tomó el tiempo, ya le ardían un poco los ojos, bostezó y luego tomó su lápiz para poner algunas tildes, comas y otras simples correcciones.

—Muy bien, aquí tienes —le devolvió la tarea con el semblante serio, Natasha lo miró expectante.

Levi se debatió entre decirle la verdad y no hacerlo, ¿qué sería mejor? Sólo tenía 8 años después de todo.

—Mira, está muy bien… podría ser mejor. Deberías revisar cómo resolviste el final, es algo apresurado y predecible.

—¿Predecible? —repitió mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Significa que es algo que uno sabe de antemano que va a suceder.

—Bien, me esforzaré.

—No hoy, vete a descansar. Mañana seguirás con eso, y luego yo te ayudaré, ahora no es momento y tengo que terminar este informe.

—Buenas noches, papá, gracias —Se acercó y le dejó un sutil beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

El hombre volvió al ordenador y comenzó a tipear con rapidez. Completamente concentrado, luego de los pasos sobre las escalas de madera ya no escuchó nada más que el ruido de su teclado.

—¿Puedes ser más frío?

Saltó en su silla ante la inesperada y acusadora voz. Se giró y miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Joder, casi me matas del susto —largó un suspiro—. Si vienes a discutir no es el momento, tengo que presentar esta mierda para mañana y ya llevo bastante retraso.

La mujer puso una taza de humeante té sobre el escritorio y se retiró en silencio. Apenas se quedó solo volvió a suspirar y se sacó los lentes para apretar el puente de su nariz. Ahora se sentía como una escoria. Últimamente todo era pelear, darse mordiscos de hirientes palabras mutuamente. Las cosas empeoraban paulatinamente. Extrañaba a su madre, a sus amigos con los cuales prácticamente había perdido el contacto. Extrañaba sentirse un ser humano y no una máquina de trabajo.

Se levantó, abrió la rendija que conectaba con el patio y prendió un cigarro. Odiaba esos minutos en los que lo único que hacía era reflexionar sobre cómo todo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Terminó el trabajo cerca de las tres de la mañana. Se dio una ducha breve y cayó desplomado en la cama, de espaldas a su esposa. A Dios gracias no lo atacó el insomnio y pudo dormirse casi de inmediato.

—Levi, hey, Levi —sintió la suave voz y su mano zamarreándole el hombro—. La alarma sonó tres veces ya. El café está listo.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose más cansado que cuando se fue a dormir, y se levantó a duras penas. Los pasos apresurados de Natasha por toda la casa le hicieron revolear sus ojos, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía una criatura? Bueno, él era igual cuando pequeño. Mientras terminaba de afeitarse, Petra abrió la puerta del baño y comenzó a preparar la tina.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —luego de unos segundos sin respuesta, se puso de pie para salir.

—Lo haré, lo haré —terminó de acicalarse rápido, haciéndose dos pequeños cortes por la prisa. Se limpió y fue a la habitación.

Sofía lo recibió con una sonrisa hermosa, dulce, gigante. Esa que ablandaba icebergs. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, le revolvió el cobrizo y largo cabello.

—Buenos días, calabacita —le soltó con una voz que no parecía la suya.

—Papi, buenos días —estiró sus brazos y él la abrazó con suavidad, si la apretaba muy fuerte iba a dolerle. Sintió sus besos como aleteos de mariposa sobre su mejilla aún húmeda—. Te lastimaste.

Su pequeño dedo picó en los pequeños cortes.

—No te preocupes, no me va a matar, los Ackerman-

—¡Somos fuertes como rotes!

—Robles, es "robles". Vamos, hay que bañarse, agarra fuerte que te levanto.

Sofía echó sus brazos a su cuello, aunque doliera un poco, lo abrazó lo más fuerte posible y sintió cómo la levantaba en el aire.

—No muy caliente —pidió despacito.

—No te preocupes, la regularé —caminó hasta el baño y probó varias veces el agua, antes de dejarla en el suelo, la niña solo asentó las puntas de sus pies, sin apoyar los talones—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor que la Cenicienta después del beso del príncipe que la despierta —Levi, sonrió.

—Esa es la Bella Durmiente, no la Cenicienta.

Sofía se rió bajito y dejó que le quitara la bata, luego dejó que la ayudara para entrar a la tina.

—¿Y bien?

—Está perfecta, tú siempre logras la temperatura justa.

—Levi, ¿puedes dejarme el auto hoy? Es jueves. Todavía estás a tiempo de tomar el autobús.

Jueves. Fisioterapia, clases de piano de Natasha y la maldita reunión de padres en el colegio.

—Si vas tú sola a la reunión… —se arriesgó, mientras mojaba la cabeza de Sofía.

—Levi —largó Petra con molestia, y luego soltó un suspiro—. No importa, yo me encargaré de todo, otra vez.

—Iré, ¿de acuerdo? No hace falta que hagas todo tu drama. Te dejo el auto. Calabacita, papá se va al trabajo, ¿OK? Pórtate bien —dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

—Buena suerte, papi ¡Espera! ¿Me alcanzas a Coco?

Levi miró al estante donde entre los champús y los acondicionares reposaban todas esas chucherías de las niñas. Tomó el cerdo verde y ella negó con la cabeza. ¡Ah, cierto, era el pony!

—¡Gracias!

Sonrió de vuelta y salió rápidamente para buscar el saco. Natasha ya estaba terminando su cereal en la cocina.

—Tu café —dijo la niña de cabello oscuro y ojos miel, igual que su hermanita.

Se lo tragó casi sin pensar, le produjo algo de escozor lo caliente que estaba y tosió un poco mientras anudaba su corbata y revisaba su maletín de cuero.

—¿Me llevas tú? Puedo ir sola, ¿sabes? —habló la niña con el semblante serio.

—No, Natasha, nada de ir sola. El mundo está lleno de malas personas, prefiero llegar tarde al trabajo que estar preocupado sin saber si llegaste bien.

—No soy una niña —lo largó con tanta naturalidad que Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse, mientras a la vez intentaba masticar una tostada que tenía el borde quemado. Joder, tenía una habilidad especial para elegir el pan que se tostaba de más.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué eres? ¿Un cascarudo?

La niña le lanzó una mirada herida, esto de vivir entre mujeres que se ofenden por todo era complicado, más él, que no sabía dominar muy bien su lengua.

—Ya soy grande, y responsable.

—Si ya terminaste, ve a lavar tus dientes que salimos en cinco.

Natasha se levantó, lavó el bowl y la cuchara y corrió a asearse. A la hora acordada se juntó con su progenitor en la puerta. Levi gritó hacia adentro de la casa.

—Te dejo las llaves en la mesada, nos vamos.

—¡Mi almuerzo! —expresó preocupada su hija que corrió a la cocina y lo sacó del refrigerador, al fin pudieron partir.

La parada de autobuses les quedaba a unas tres cuadras. Dos veces a la semana podían ir en el auto, el resto ya era un camino conocido. El cielo estaba claro en el horizonte, pronto saldría el sol. Levi iba repasando algunos puntos que consideraba flojos de su presentación. Natasha iba hundida en sus propios pensamientos también. Llevaba su cabello prolijamente atado en una cola de caballo. Iba a cumplir 9 en Mayo próximo. Levi la miró de reojo, físicamente eran como dos gotas de agua. Le dolía un poco lo seria que se había vuelto en el último tiempo. Ya casi no la veía jugar. Solo andar en bicicleta, ayudar en la casa y estar en algún rincón leyendo, como si evitara molestar.

—Sabes, ya me pagarán la quincena en unos días, podríamos ir al cine, ¿qué dices?

—No hay nada interesante para ver, además no podemos gastar dinero de más.

Levi carraspeó y miró a su alrededor, esa era una conversación incómoda, no le gustaba ventilar sus asuntos frente a gente desconocida. Menos cuando la esposa de su vecino, Nanaba, estaba en el lugar. No pudo evitar cruzar miradas con ella.

—Buenos días, Levi —saludó la mujer cortésmente.

—Nanaba.

—Oh, la pequeña Natasha, bueno, ya no tan pequeña. ¡Qué alta!

—Hola, señora Zacarius —respondió la niña con solemnidad—. Cumpliré nuevo el mes que viene.

—Que bien. Iré a saludarte, ¿qué día es?

—El quince.

—No hace falta, en serio —habló Levi, algo incómodo.

—¡Qué dices! Claro que es importante, le llevaré un presente apropiado. Oh, y haré ese budín de nueces que te gusta tanto —le dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

—¡Gracias! —soltó de antemano la niña, mientras el bus aparcaba en la parada.

—De verdad, no es necesario —soltó el hombre, tomando de la mano a la niña para dirigirse al vehículo.

—No seas modesto, Levi. Sabes que queremos a las niñas, no es ninguna molestia.

Ya dentro de la unidad se separaron, Levi llevó al fondo a Sofía y se sentaron allí. No volvieron a decirse nada hasta bajar.

Levi tuvo un día intenso. Con su jefe Erwin estuvieron viendo los detalles de su presentación. Nuevamente el rubio lo instó a que se tomara aunque más no fuera una semana de vacaciones, lo veía en verdad agotado. Levi le dijo que era lo normal. Lo cierto es que no quería irse justo en ese momento, había un ascenso en puerta, y realmente lo necesitaba. Pero para ello sabía que debía cerrar trato con la firma Pidgeons. Hacía meses que estaba en tratativas.

James, uno de sus fastidiosos compañeros y competencia de primera mano, estaba por cerrar trato con los de Oxfords en esa semana. La única forma de destacarse y ganar era que al fin esa famosa cuenta aceptara su asesoramiento. Últimamente vivía con la soga al cuello.

Desde que le había diagnosticado esa horrible enfermedad a Sofía, Petra tuvo que dejar su trabajo como maestra, que no era la gran cosa, pero ayudaba a la economía de la casa. Los tratamientos eran costosos, la obra social les imponía condiciones más y más complicadas para poder cubrir los tratamientos. Era una lucha todo el tiempo. Había otros que sí o sí debían costear por aparte, eso les había minado casi todos los ahorros de los últimos dos años, y pensar que les quedaba un largo camino. Si al menos lograba ese ascenso no iba a estar penando por cada moneda gastada.

Comió el hot dog de mala muerte que siempre comía en el mismo lugar y encima llovía, para variar. Lo acompañó con un café. Estaba agotado, las tres horas y media que había dormido y no haber comido lo suficiente le pasaban factura. Mientras masticaba el último bocado debajo de un alero, le llegó un mensaje de Petra: "No te olvides, es a las 19hs". Rodó los ojos fastidiado, casi lo olvida, la dichosa reunión de padres en el colegio de Natasha. Seguramente para hablar de cosas sin importancia, mientras él solo quería descansar un maldito momento. Tiró la servilleta en el cesto y volvió a la oficina.

Erwin hizo una reunión de emergencia, nada importante, al menos para su sector, pero lo retrasó quince minutos. Tuvo que correr hasta la avenida para ver como el autobús no se detenía en la parada porque estaba lleno. Joder, qué día. Corrió hasta la estación de trenes, era su última oportunidad, tuvo que empujar un par de personas pero al menos pudo subir. Miró la hora, el tren lo dejaría en unos 15 minutos y de allí hasta el colegio tenía otros diez caminando a paso ligero, podía llegar cinco minutos antes.

Apenas llegó salió apurado, la lluvia del mediodía había dejado algunos charcos en las veredas, por lo cual se resbaló al chocar con una baldosa floja y casi se va de bruces, a tiempo un hombre fornido lo atajó del brazo, con lo cual solo se ensució una rodilla del traje.

—¡Joder! Gra-gracias —devolvió poniéndose de pie, el hombre le sonrió y le dijo que tuviera más cuidado, que los mosaicos del piso en ese sector eran algo resbalosos.

Al fin llegó dos minutos antes de que empezara la reunión. Petra le había reservado un lugar al final del salón. Por lo que se sentó entre ella y Natasha. No vio a Sofía, seguramente había quedado con sus suegros. Inspiró suavemente, ya adelantándose al odioso encuentro, apenas entraba en esa casa ellos lo miraban de manera desaprobadora. Incluso los había escuchado decirle a su mujer que había tomado una decisión incorrecta al elegirlo. No les recriminaba nada, probablemente tenían razón.

—Disculpen —Petra tenía la mano levantada y su voz le detuvo los pensamientos—. Yo no creo que sea más sano aceptar la oferta de la cafetería para los niños. No dudo de la integridad del colegio, pero el año pasado se encontraron dos ratas y cucarachas en los drenajes, fácilmente pueden meterse en las instalaciones. Puedo parecer paranoica, pero yo creo que sigue siendo mejor opción preparárselos en casa.

—Disculpa, Petra —la interrumpió Ofelia, la madre de Máximo—, pero no todos disponemos del tiempo suficiente en casa para realizar esas actividades. Algunos trabajamos todo el día. Yo sí estoy de acuerdo que los niños tomen aquí el almuerzo.

Levi puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de Petra que estaba muy molesta, ella lo miró de reojo, se acercó para hablarle.

—Ya, no te ofusques, deja que se quejen de lo que quieran. No es para tanto.

Pero escuchó a un padre delante de ellos cuchichear con otro: "¿Cien dólares mensuales solo por un almuerzo? Me parece mucho". Ni lo pensó, se puso de pie de inmediato. Todos se giraron a verlo.

—Oi, oi, oi, vamos a calmarnos todos. Yo trabajo todo el día también, sin embargo el fin de semana puedo cocinarles algo a mis hijos y freezar las porciones, o tener listo en la heladera frutas, verduras ya limpias y picadas en bolsas selladas, cereales, yogurt, huevos duros, licuados… vamos, gente, si ponemos un poco de empeño e imaginación podemos seguir haciéndonos cargo de esto. ¿O me van a decir que nadie tiene siquiera tres horas en tooooda una semana para dedicárselas a la nutrición de la familia? —Petra lo miró esperanzada—. Un litro de jugo puede rendir para cuatro botellas recargables en la semana. Es más económico, y como dijo mi mujer, es mucho más sano, incluso los más osados pueden exprimir unas naranjas sin que se les caigan los dedos —algunos hombres rieron ante la frase—. Ahora mismo estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo que podríamos dedicarles a nuestros hijos, con algo de empeño todo se puede, incluso si se organizan, media hora por día es más que suficiente. Vivimos delegando tareas en otros por nuestros malditos trabajos, casi la mayoría. ¿Qué niñeras, qué profesores particulares?, los mandamos a inglés, teatro, a aprender un instrumento… ¿y vamos a seguir delegando nuestras responsabilidades con algo tan simple como un almuerzo? ¿Qué les estamos enseñando a nuestros hijos? "Trabaja como mula para pagarles a otros que se harán cargo de ti", ¿ese mensaje queremos dejarles? Yo digo que no a los almuerzos fuera del hogar.

Cuando fue a sentarse, notó incómodo como la mayoría de los presentes en el salón lo aplaudían a rabiar. Al parecer su tacañería lo inspiraba en momentos de presión, se felicitó mentalmente. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la sonrisa de Petra al mirarlo. Joder, que linda sonrisa tenía, ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto. Tal vez con algo de suerte podrían follar esta noche, aunque más no fuera diez minutos. Tenía un estrés galopante, un poco de sexo siempre lo ayudaba a despejarse. Por lo que apretó la pequeña mano de su esposa, solo no tenía que cagarla hasta llegar a casa.

Se encargó de manejar hasta la casa de los padres de Petra, hizo tripas corazón y se bajó para ayudar a Sofía a llegar al coche. Como era de esperarse se encontró con la mirada seria de Gabriel, el padre de su esposa.

—Levi —fue todo lo que dijo el hombre.

—Gabriel, buenas noches. Hola, calabacita —se acercó y se dejó abrazar por la niña que caminaba en puntas de pie y le estiró los brazos—. ¿Lista para ir a casa?

—¡Sí!

Se despidieron y partieron. Levi quiso levantar a Sofía, pero Petra le dijo que la dejara caminar.

—Tanta sobreprotección también es mala, ella debe aprender a ser más independiente.

—De acuerdo —dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de ir detrás de sus pasos.

—Vaya, hoy estás muy dócil —notó Petra mirándolo de reojo con el semblante relajado. ¡Oh, sí, luz verde, mami!

—Tal vez.

Se detuvieron brevemente en una heladería. Natasha no quiso comer helado.

—Naty, a ti te encanta el de chocolate —exclamó Sofía con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Son gastos innecesarios —respondió parcamente mientras miraba afuera de la ventanilla del auto. Petra miró a Levi.

—Hey, cadete —le dijo su padre girándose para mirarla, la niña escondió sus ojos tras el flequillo—. Está bien que no vivimos en la abundancia como los vecinos, pero tampoco somos pobres, ¿OK? Un helado no va a desestabilizar la economía de la familia. Toma, compartamos éste —dijo alcanzándole su cucurucho. La niña lo aceptó tímidamente, aunque fuere de vainilla y coco.

Cuando llegaron Petra sacó una lasaña que tenía en el freezer y la colocó en el microondas mientras ayudaba a las niñas a cambiarse. Levi hizo lo mismo, aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida, tanto ajetreo lo había dejado algo sudado.

Cenaron y luego Levi acostó a Sofía y Petra a Natasha. Luego se reunieron para un té en la cocina.

—Lavaré esto —dijo tomando el traje que estaba en el cesto junto con algunas cosas más—. ¿Qué le sucedió a tu pantalón?

—Me resbalé, casi me parto la madre pero un tipo me atajó. Es que llegué a la parada y el autobús no se detuvo, venía lleno, así que corrí a la estación de trenes.

Petra sacó el cinto y revisó los bolsillos antes de meterlo en la lavadora. Encontró un billete chico, unas monedas, el comprobante del tren y un cupón de sorteo.

—¿Y esto?

—Oh —Levi se acercó—. En la oficina organizaron una rifa para reunir fondos para… ya no me acuerdo qué, una buena causa, seguro. Hay tres premios, el primero es un viaje con todo pago a Brasil para dos personas, el otro es un fin de semana de Spa o algo como eso, y el último es una cena en "La Maison". Yo quiero el viaje.

Petra sonrió melancólicamente.

—Nunca ganamos nada en estas cosas… ¡¿treinta dólares?!

—Bueno, todos debíamos colaborar, en verdad no me apetecía gastar esa cantidad, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Sabes que estoy atrás del ascenso, el maldito de Erwin se fija en todos estos detalles. Así que con mi mejor cara de buena gente tuve que sacar la billetera y comprarlo.

—0737 —leyó el número del cartón—. Bueno, no está mal tener esperanzas, ¿no?

Caminó hasta el refrigerador y dejó el cartón sobre la heladera pegado con un imán. Levi se acercó por detrás y apoyó su mentón sutilmente sobre su hombro.

—Oi, ¿las niñas están dormidas, no? —Petra asintió—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Deja que ponga la ropa primero —comentó animada, mientras terminaba de llenar la lavadora. Su marido suspiró a gusto y apuró el té, para lavar la taza luego.

Mientras el lavarropas hacía un ruido infernal, siempre había sido así, Petra estaba sentada sobre el mismo, desnuda de la cintura para abajo, Levi con el torso desnudo, embistiéndola con ganas. Mientras mordía su cuello pensaba en el maldito y perfecto de su vecino, Mike. Alto, fornido, con esos pantalones de algodón que se adherían a su cuerpo de manera casi indecente. Todo sudado cuando salía con esas enormes tijeras de podar a arreglar su cerco. Condenadamente caliente.

—¡Ah, Levi! —susurró mientras apretaba sus piernas sobre su cintura.

—¿E-estás cerca?

—S-sí… mmm… Un poco m-más, ya, casi… ah…

Acabaron casi al mismo tiempo, agitados y satisfechos, al menos de momento. Levi miró el reloj, casi doce minutos, era un buen polvo, el mejor de ese mes al menos. Salió delicadamente de su interior y le alcanzó unas toallitas húmedas mientras él tiraba el preservativo y luego se limpiaba en el lavadero.

—Ah, necesitaba esto —dijo Petra, y luego se fue a servir un vaso de vino tinto.

Levi abrió la ventana de la cocina y prendió un cigarrillo. Reflexionaba sobre cómo era posible haber acabado mientras pensaba en el apretado culo de su vecino. Hacía un tiempo venía teniendo pensamientos no muy decentes al respecto. Pero se decía que era en parte la envidia. Nanaba y Mike tenían una casa mejor, más grande, linda, llena de hermosos muebles, dos autos de lujo. Bueno, ambos trabajaban, tenían buenos puestos y no tenían hijos. Más de una vez Nanaba le había dicho a Petra que lo único que les faltaba para sentirse completos era ser bendecidos y tener descendencia. Malditos ricachones, no tenían idea lo estresante que era ser padre.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Petra acercándose y mirando afuera, al jardín.

—En lo que debo hacer mañana. Tengo una reunión con algunos directivos de Pidgeons.

—Te irá bien, eres genial cuando te lo propones. Hoy estuviste brillante —lo halagó con sinceridad.

—Bueno, no sé, estaba inspirado. Ojalá mañana también.

—Lo harás bien, me voy a dormir —dijo dejándole un beso en la frente—. No te acuestes tarde.

El siguiente día fue igual de duro que el primero. Pero al menos llegó a un acuerdo con la firma para visitar la planta de distribución al día siguiente. Eso era un paso al frente. Cuando estaba almorzando recibió una llamada del Hospicio Sina. Su tío que acababa de fallecer. Su jefe le dio el resto del día, pero Levi decidió quedarse y tomarse mejor la mañana siguiente para hacer los trámites de la cremación.

Petra lo miraba seria. Pero esperó que las niñas se fueran a dormir.

—¿Ni siquiera le vas a hacer un velorio? —le dijo ya sin poder aguantarse.

—¿Para qué? Es una pérdida de tiempo, además mañana por la tarde tengo que llevar a los de-

—¡Levi! Era tu única familia —miró a su esposa y enarcó una ceja, ¿por qué estaba tan molesta?

—Los funerales son aburridos, además, aparte de nosotros, ¿quién más crees que vaya? Nadie. No puedo postergar esa visita.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? No solo lo dejaste en un hospicio a su suerte, jamás lo visitabas y ahora ni siquiera le vas a dar una sepultura digna.

—No te metas en ese terreno, Petra, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable, tuvo lo que merecía. Tú no sabes lo que yo he pasado al lado de ese hombre, así que no hables de él como si fuera un santo.

—No estoy diciendo que lo fuera —dijo elevando la voz, ya algo encabronada—, pero al menos se hizo cargo de ti, gracias a él pudiste terminar la secundaria.

—Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, y no me pondré a contarte el calvario que fue vivir con él. Y nadie dijo que no fuera a tener una cristiana sepultura, sólo no haremos velatorio. Además no quiero que las niñas presencien todo eso.

—¡No las uses de excusa! ¿Acaso tienes un témpano de hielo por corazón?

—No me jodas los cojones —respondió ya molesto del todo.

—Eres un maldito idiota.

—¡Bueno, este idiota mantiene esta casa, ¿sabes?!

—¡¿Qué quieres decir, eh?!

—¡Nada! —dijo girando para irse escaleras arriba.

—¡No, no es nada! Sé lo que intentas decir, que yo soy la inútil que se queda en casa, ¿verdad?

—Lo dejo a tu libre interpretación.

—¡Yo no elegí esto! —gritó ya enfurecida—. ¡¿Tú crees que es muy fácil quedarse aquí todo el día, verdad?! Me la paso de médico en médico, limpiando, fregando y atendiendo a todos los detalles de los que tú no te haces cargo.

—¡¿Y qué crees que hago yo?! ¿Crees que yo la tengo fácil? ¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo para mantener todo y yo me quedo en casa, eh? ¿Qué te parece eso?

—¡Eres un idiota! —Petra comenzó a llorar completamente herida, sus manos y barbilla temblando.

—¡Bien, bien, vamos, haz todo tu teatro de mujer ofendida! ¡Bravo, bravo!

Petra se llevó la mano a la boca al percatarse que Natasha estaba parada en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con una servilleta y se acercó mientras Levi cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en la mesada.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

—Solo tenía sed —dijo con voz diminuta. Petra se acercó a sacar un vaso y servirle del bidón—. ¿Estaban peleando?

—Sí —habló Levi—, a veces los padres peleamos, pero no es nada grave, no te preocupes.

—Los padres de Gastón también peleaban así y luego… luego su papá se fue de casa.

—Cariño —Petra la abrazó con ternura y trató de sonreírle—. No pienses en eso, no es nuestro caso. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu cama, ¿quieres que durmamos juntas? —Natasha asintió y se aferró a su camisón con fuerza, intentando no llorar.

Petra le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Levi y se fue con la pequeña. El hombre suspiró y prendió un cigarrillo cuando estuvo al fin solo. Sentía que llevaba el peso de cinco elefantes blancos encima. Su vida era como una cárcel donde iba tachando los días a la espera de morirse y al fin estar en paz. No había un puto minuto de su tiempo para poder pensar en él mismo, ni siquiera cuando follaba con su mujer, porque estaba mortificado tratando de complacerla también.

Se mordió el labio, tal vez era cierto que se había vuelto insensible con el tiempo. No, siempre lo fue. Ni siquiera había llorado en el funeral de su madre cuando tenía ocho años. Y no es como si no sintiera nada tampoco, porque sí que lo hacía. Era solo que no tenía ganas de que los demás vieran su lado más vulnerable. Tal vez la convivencia con Kenny lo había anestesiado un poco, tanto repetirle que sea un hombre y no muestre sus debilidades, se le había marcado a fuego. ¿De qué servían las lágrimas de todos modos? Pero cuando convives con tres mujeres es imposible salir librado de ellas. Qué drama. Terminó el cigarro y se fue a dormir.

Algo bueno quedó de la muerte del viejo Kenny, un seguro de vida por una buena cantidad de billetes. Pusieron el 90% en una cuenta de ahorro en el banco y el resto fue para renovar algunas prendas para el invierno que se acercaba y salir todos a cenar a McDonalds.

Si se esforzaba un poco, y por qué no, soñaba con el ascenso, podrían comprar un auto nuevo y tal vez irse a unas merecidas vacaciones a alguna playa. Recordó el cupón con el viaje a Brasil, joder, realmente quería ganarlo, aunque su mente le dijera que era imposible, que las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas, dentro de su corazón no abandonaba la esperanza de que al fin sucediera algo bueno en su estropeada vida.

—Quisiera cambiar de fisioterapeuta —la voz de Petra lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, la doctora Rina es algo bruta con Sofía. Hoy la hizo llorar con los estiramientos.

—La obra social acaba de aprobar la carpeta anual, Petra, no podemos hacer un cambio justo ahora. Si lo hacemos no cubrirán las nuevas sesiones. Si quieres iré a hablar con ella.

—Ya lo hice yo, ella dice que es necesario, pero es que… me parte el corazón —explicó mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, Levi rodó los ojos, estaba cansado, no quería lidiar con lágrimas.

—Oi, es necesario, es por su bien y lo sabes.

—Tú no vas a las sesiones, no me hables como si conocieras todo.

Levantó las manos para evitar una pelea y se retiró de la cocina.

—Sí, vete, cobarde —la escuchó reprocharle, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

Tal vez podrían usar el dinero ahorrado, pensó, pero eso significaba retrasar y sacrificar muchas más cosas. Siempre era así, cuando algo parecía cercano se alejaba indefectiblemente. Se acostó en la obscuridad de su cuarto y el tic tac del reloj lo distrajo. Joder, no podía dormir.

Dos semanas más pasaron, Petra se enfermó de bronquitis debido a lo que acarreaba la condición de Sofía. Distrofia muscular de Duchenne, una enfermedad incurable que avanzaba con el paso del tiempo, ablandando los músculos y debilitando al paciente. Sus defensas eran bajas y las enfermedades respiratorias eran todo un tema. Por lo cual Levi tuvo que cambiar horarios, pedir permisos y tragarse el orgullo para permitir que sus suegros colaboraran. Petra se fue con Natasha unos días a su casa y Nicole, la madre de Petra, se instaló con él por esos días.

Poder cumplir con todas las obligaciones fue un condenado infierno. Había días que dormía vestido, porque ni fuerzas le quedaban para cambiarse siquiera. Se quedó dormido en el ascensor de su trabajo y tuvo que sobrevivir a base de varias tazas de café para no caer rendido por completo. Notó también que Petra tenía razón, la fisioterapeuta no era muy suave que digamos. Tuvo algún que otro cruce de palabras con la misma y terminó teniendo una reunión con el pediatra de Sofía, el doctor Grisha Jaeger, cabeza del centro de rehabilitación al que asistía. El doctor fue amable y cordial y se comprometió a hablar con la profesional para que las cosas se encaminaran.

Petra regresó, lo cual fue un alivio, pero antes de que pudiera decir que las cosas volvían a su cauce normal, ese lunes cuando llegó al trabajo se desayunó una nefasta sorpresa. El box de James Macullen estaba vacío, y la oficina adornada con un par de globos y otras cosas.

—Hola, José —dijo saludando a uno de sus compañeros que parecía esquivarle la mirada.

—Ah… hola, Levi.

—¿Qué sucede con todo el arreglo? —preguntó señalando los mismos.

—Eh, ah, ¿no te enteraste aún? —Levi lo miró seriamente.

—Por algo pregunto.

—Ah, bueno, le dieron el ascenso a James —el chico estrujó unos papeles entre sus manos y luego lo miró apenado y le susurró—. Lo siento mucho, Levi, sé que trabajaste muchísimo por esto.

—Ya, cosas que pasan. No te preocupes, la vida sigue —dijo como si nada mientras acomodaba su maletín y evitaba tener una crisis nerviosa. Respiró pausadamente varias veces antes de irse directo al despacho de Erwin.

La hermosa secretaria Nifa lo recibió cordialmente y lo anunció antes de dejarlo pasar. Erwin lo recibió con una espléndida sonrisa y Levi tuvo que apelar a todo su profesionalismo para no llenarlo de insultos.

—Levi, te estaba esperando, toma asiento, por favor. Supongo que vienes a preguntar por la novedad, ¿cierto?

"¿Tú qué crees, cabrón?", pensó.

—En efecto.

—Bueno, mira —dijo tomando asiento y hablando pausadamente—. No dudo de tu capacidad, en serio. Eres de mi más absoluta confianza. Un trabajador incansable, no me has fallado en ninguna presentación, tu legajo es impecable-

—Erwin, vamos al grano, no necesito esto, en serio —lo cortó en seco.

—De acuerdo. No te pongas tenso, amigo. Sólo trato de poner todas las cartas en la mesa.

—¿Por qué elegiste a James, en qué te fallé?

—No es que me hayas fallado, en absoluto. Pero, Levi, te he visto muy presionado estos últimos días, has hecho muchos cambios de horarios, has pedido permisos-

—Se murió un familiar, y Petra… Mira, no voy a darte excusas, pero en seis años que trabajo aquí, sabes que jamás he pedido cambios o permisos.

—Lo sé, no estoy diciendo que me haya basado en eso solamente. Pero mira tu semblante, estás agotado, Levi. Necesito una persona incondicional, con… ¡diez sentidos puestos en esto!, si pongo más presión sobre tus hombros siento que te haré explotar. Seamos honestos, sabes que te aprecio demasiado. Sé la historia de tu familia, y tus ojeras no han parado de crecer. Me preocupas, te dije que te tomaras unas vacaciones, realmente las necesitas.

Levi bajó la mirada, sintiendo una enorme impotencia. Lo que decía Erwin era cierto, pero dos años de esfuerzo se habían ido al caño justo en el último momento. Se sentía devastado.

—Escucha, dentro de tres meses se jubila el viejo Pixis —Levi levantó la mirada—, está como supervisor del área de administración. Siempre te gustó esa área, ¿no? —el hombre asintió—. Bien, cuando se jubile prometo que haré una evaluación y una búsqueda interna, eres el primero de la lista en consideración. Se gana muy bien allí.

—Gracias por la oportunidad —respondió casi como un zombie mientras se ponía de pie—. Volveré a mi puesto.

Sentía que se estaba desintegrando, como un montículo de arena atacado con las olas de la costa. Desparramándolo, destruyéndolo, dejándolo completamente disgregado. Llegó y estuvo en su puesto al menos media hora perdido mirando la pantalla de su computadora.

—Lo siento, Le —le dijo una compañera poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—No me traten como si alguien hubiera muerto, nada ha sucedido —respondió toscamente y la mujer se alejó con la cabeza gacha para pedirles al resto que no se gastaran en ir a consolarlo.

—¡Hey, Levi! —apretó los dientes al ver al imbécil de James con esa sonrisa de publicidad. Se puso de pie para felicitarlo, y como era lo esperable y el tipo lo estrechó en un abrazo innecesario, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no rajarle una buena trompada—. ¿Ya lo sabes?

—Sí, qué bien, cuánto me alegro, felicitaciones —logró decir mientras lo empujaba lejos de él.

—Voy a hacer un gran fiestón en casa este viernes, ven con tu señora —Levi lo observó con una mirada de muerte, el otro carraspeó.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero tenemos otros planes, cosas de… familia.

—Ah, bueno, ya será otro día, y oye, sigue trabajando así, pronto te tocará a ti.

—Claro.

Que ganas de comprar un revolver y volarse la tapa de los sesos. Brevemente pensó en que si contrataba otros dos seguros de vida más, tal vez Petra y las niñas podrían vivir sin tener que preocuparse. Joder, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad? En toda su puta vida, jamás consideró la muerte como una salida. Él estaba acostumbrado a luchar.

Ese día fue a tomarse el break a la terraza, casi nunca iba allí, pero hoy necesitaba algo de aire. Fumó un cigarrillo mientras pensaba en cómo comunicar la noticia en su casa, seguramente iba a discutir otra vez con Petra. Su relación pendía de un hilo, y ya no estaban conteniéndose en absoluto. Necesitaba un respiro, unos días al menos, irse lejos, a la Antártida, a donde nadie le pidiera nada. Necesitaba paz, por todos los demonios, necesitaba sentirse humano. ¿Acaso no había nada, absolutamente nada que le saliera bien?

Ese día pasó por un bar, nunca era de hacer esas cosas, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Se detuvo y bebió tres latas de cerveza. Miró la hora, los buses transitaban hasta las 22hs, aún tenía tiempo, y procedió a pedirse un whisky seco. Su celular comenzó a sonar, atendió sin fijarse.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde carajos estás?!

Afiló la mirada para ver el cartel verde al lado del trébol de cuatro hojas.

—Dice, mmm, "The Temple Bar".

—¡¿Estás en un bar, Levi?! —la chillona voz le aguijoneó el tímpano e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué comes, que adivinas?

—¡No es gracioso!

—Ya, ya, qué escandalosa. Ya voy.

Pagó al bartender y se colocó el saco. El aire frío de afuera lo despabiló un poco. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se fue a la parada de autobuses. Se congeló el trasero unos diez minutos antes de que pudiera abordar el transporte público. Para cuando entró en su casa todo estaba en silencio.

Sigilosamente sacó su pijama, se bañó y, envuelto en una frazada, durmió en el sillón del living, cerca de la estufa. No estaba tan mal.

Petra no le habló por tres días, y él no tenía ganas de dar mayores explicaciones al respecto. Finalmente para el jueves, apenas llegó a la oficina, lo abordó José, su compañero de box.

—¡Levi, Levi, ¿te enteraste?!

—¿Eh? Buenos días, primero. Y no, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Ven, ven —el joven lo arrastró de la muñeca hasta el tablón de novedades, un pizarrón de corcho en una pared del piso, y señaló una de las notas—. ¡MIRA, MIRA!

 ** _"Ganadores de la XIII rifa solidaria de empresas Walls"_**

 ** _"Primer lugar: cupón 0737, Ackerman, Levi"_**

El hombre estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder entender, aturdido, casi mareado, ¿eso era real? ¿No era una broma, cierto? Varios de sus compañeros fueron a palmearlo en la espalda y entonces cayó en cuenta que era de verdad.

Se pasó el resto del día sin poder concentrarse del todo en sus tareas. La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora. Tanto que Erwin lo llamó a su despacho. Le dijo que aprovechara ese golpe de buena suerte y que se tomara al menos una semana de vacaciones (lo que duraba el viaje), no solo eso, dijo que le adelantaría el bono trimestral para que pudiera tener para sus gastos.

—Aprovecha para relajarte, Levi. Viaja con tu mujer, dense un tiempo juntos, te hará bien. Sé que vendrás con mucha energía para seguir tus labores.

—De acuerdo, Erwin, seguiré tu consejo.

—¡Excelente! Mándame un email solicitando la semana de vacaciones así lo elevo a recursos humanos, ¿cuándo irás?

—Creo que es mejor la última semana del mes, así dejo todo listo y me voy tranquilo.

—Fantástico —Erwin se acercó y puso su pesada mano sobre su fiel empleado—. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Levi. Vas a amar Bahía, es un lugar hermoso. ¿Ya conocías el mar?

—No, nunca había ido a la playa antes.

—Entonces vas a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tengo contactos allá, así que cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en avisarme.

—Gracias, Erwin, vuelvo a mis tareas, ahora te mando el email.

Ese día Levi salió casi corriendo de la oficina, no veía las horas de llegar a casa y contarle a Petra. Estaba muy emocionado. Sus vacaciones familiares siempre se reducían a visitar una cabaña en unas montañas cercanas que eran de la familia de Petra. No estaba mal, pero por un tema de economía no podían darse el lujo de gastar en otras cosas. Esto era un regalo del cielo.

Apenas llegó saludó a las niñas y a Petra, que le dio un beso en la mejilla, las niñas lo miraron asombradas, y su mujer también. Además había traído helado de postre.

Natasha le mostró las modificaciones de su nuevo cuento, le había hecho caso a las correcciones y estaba cambiando paulatinamente el final.

—Bien, esto está mucho, mucho mejor —dijo su padre revisando todo concienzudamente—. ¿Lo ves? Sabía que tenías potencial —a la niña se le iluminó la cara con ese halago—. Este fin de semana tendré unas horas libres, ¿será que me dejarás llevarte al cine?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Ahora a dormir que es tarde.

—Gracias, papá, te quiero.

Esa noche Petra acostó a Sofía y Levi a Natasha. Y al fin pudieron reunirse en la cocina.

—Muy bien, ahora cuenta, larga toda la sopa, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó cautelosa.

—No lo vas a creer, ¿adivina quiénes ganaron un viaje a Bahía con todo pago? —los ojos de Levi brillaban con entusiasmo.

—¿En serio, es de v-verdad?

—¡Joder, sí! ¡Sí! —la abrazó con fuerza mientras una sonrisa encendía sus labios.

—Levi, eso es mucho, mucho dinero. ¿Qué haremos con él?

—¿Ah? —el hombre se alejó y frunció un poco el ceño, como si no comprendiera.

Petra caminó hasta el refrigerador y tomó el cartón.

—Aquí dice, en caso de que el ganador no deseara alguno de los premios puede canjearlos por su equivalente en efectivo. Primer premio: Cuatro mil dólares, segundo premio: Mil quinientos dólares y tercer premio: Setecientos dólares. ¡Son cuatro mil dólares! Podríamos pagar una nueva fisioterapeuta, e incluso así nos sobraría para-

—Espera, espera, momento, no te estaría siguiendo, ¿qué?

—El dinero —dijo señalando el cartón.

—Petra, cálmate, no todo en la vida es sobre responsabilidades y sacrificios. Yo pensé, pensé que podríamos viajar, ya sabes, tú y yo —la mujer abrió grande sus ojos—. Nos merecemos esto, todo el años nos gastamos el lomo haciendo un millón de cosas, y por una vez que aparece algo como esto, ¿por qué desaprovecharlo?

—¿Hablas en serio? Levi, son cuatro mil dólares, son dos de tus salarios, incluso podríamos comprar un pequeño auto.

El hombre sintió que le acaban de apuñalar los sueños con un cuchillo gigante. Se quedó en silencio, apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, con una mano en la cintura y un rictus de malhumor.

—No —dijo al fin y la de cabellos cobrizos levantó la mirada—. Dije que no, quiero ir. Quiero descansar, quiero playa, quiero mar, quiero por una puta vez darme un maldito gusto.

—¡¿Y las niñas qué?! —preguntó su esposa cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo molesta.

—Pueden quedarse en casa de tus padres, son solo siete malditos días.

—¡No dejaré a las niñas solas tanto tiempo! Sofía tiene rehabilitación y Natasha tiene colegio, no puedo dejarles toda esa responsabilidad a ellos.

—Podemos dejarles dinero para movilidad y comida, ¡por Dios, Petra! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

—No, tú eres el que no lo entiende, Levi. ¿Es muy fácil para ti dejarlas tiradas en cualquier lugar, eh?

—No digas eso ni en broma, no es así. Mira, podemos sacar de la cuenta de ahorro y llevarlas con nosotros. ¿Eso quieres?, perfecto, viajaremos los cuatro.

—¿Estás loco? Son otros cuatro mil dólares, en la cuenta hay solo seis mil ¡No permitiré que gastemos una barbaridad en un viaje innecesario sólo porque tú eres un egoísta que prefiere desperdiciar el dinero en una semana de playa!

—¿Sabes, Petra? Vete a la mierda.

Se fue a pasos fuertes de la cocina, sintiendo que le explotaba la vena de la frente. ¿Egoísta? ¿Él? Después de trabajar como mula de carga por horas y horas, hacer malabares con la economía… ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había comprado un par de zapatos para trabajar. Se fue al patio luego de colocarse una campera y se sentó en las banquetas de plástico que estaban llenas de rocío casi congelado. Prendió un cigarro. Poco a poco se fue aplacando su malestar. Le mandó un mensaje a su amigo Farlan, hacía rato que no lo veía, al menos los últimos seis meses. Era algo tarde pero le contestó. Le propuso que almorzaran al día siguiente en una cafetería cercana al trabajo, y su amigo aceptó.

Petra miró a su marido desde la ventana del cuarto, se enjugó las lágrimas y se fue a acostar con un hondo pesar en el corazón. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Bueno, era hombre, era normal que los hombres fueran un poco egoístas. Aún lo amaba, aunque todos estos años su amor se fuera desgastando, aún su corazón latía con sus besos. Esto era demasiado triste.

Levi durmió en el sillón durante esos días. Las niñas notaban la tensión en la casa.

—Nat —le decía Sofía mientras le cambiaba el vestido a su muñeca, su hermana estaba sentada leyendo en un rincón—, ¿papá y mamá están peleados?

—No te preocupes por esas cosas, son temas de adultos —respondió la otra tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

—No quiero que peleen —dijo la de cabellos cobrizos con semblante triste.

—Bueno, eso no se puede evitar. Los adultos son imbéciles a veces.

—¡Nat!— exclamó asustada mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. No digas groserías.

—¿Por qué no? Cuando ellos están en la cocina dicen cosas peores, yo los escuché.

Su hermana se arrastró donde ella y la miró suplicante.

—¿Pelean por mi culpa, no? Muchos doctores y gastos…

Natasha dejó el libro a un costado y la abrazó acariciando su largo y bonito cabello.

—No, pelean por cosas de adultos, no te preocupes. Ya se van a arreglar, siempre lo hacen —Le dijo mientras ella misma trataba de creer sus palabras—. Ya lo verás, todo mejorará, calabacita.

 **…**

Era la tercera vez que se encontraba con Farlan en esos días.

—¿Y bien? ¿No cancelaste el viaje, no?

—No.

—¿Qué harás? Iría contigo sino fuera que Hitch está por dar a luz en estos días —se lamentó su amigo y Levi sonrió.

—Oh, sí, ahora quiero verte disfrutar de todas las cosas bellas de la paternidad, noches sin dormir, vómitos inesperados, pañales cagados, gritos, llantos, alergias, enfermedades, adiós siestas, salidas, sexo desenfrenado-

—Ya, ya lo entendí, Dios, dame un respiro. Que Hitch anda con toda clase de antojos y me tiene de patitas en la calle cual mandadero. Como sea. Mira, yo no estoy a favor de que rompas tu matrimonio, pero ustedes hace rato que están mal, Levi, se nota a leguas. Si ella no quiere viajar, ella se lo pierde, ve tú, descansa, disfruta ¿Cuántas oportunidades así se te presentarán en la vida?

—No lo sé, Far. Tal vez Petra tiene razón, estuve pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, es mucho dinero, y un auto nuevo nos vendría más que bien.

—Usen el dinero del ahorro, que para algo sirva haber aguantado a tu infame tío tantos años.

—Se lo dije, pero no hay manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Antes era tan osada, se largaba a cualquier aventura que le propusiera, ahora siento que la vida nos ha ido marchitando.

—¿Y el sexo? —Levi rodó los ojos.

—Cada muerte de obispo y siempre, ya sabes, a las apuradas, esperando a que las niñas estén dormidas. Es malísimo.

—Joder.

—Hey, no te ofusques, que eso nos pase a nosotros no significa que le pase a todo el mundo. No sé, tal vez tantos años…

—¿Y qué tal una amante? —Levi lo miró desconcertado—. Oh, vamos, no estoy hablando de la tercera guerra mundial, pero ya sabes, un buen polvo de vez en cuando te haría bien.

—¿Acaso tienes una? —Farlan bebió de su taza de café evitando a su amigo—. ¡¿Es en serio?!

—En mi defensa diré que solo fue una vez, ¿OK? Yo estaba en ese lugar, y tal vez tomé un poco demás, y me sentía solo…

—¡Farlan! OK, OK, no voy a juzgarte, ya eres todo un adulto. ¿Y qué tal fue?

—Espectacular, fue como... fuegos artificiales por todo el cielo, ¡uuufff! Increíble.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Qué?—los dos acabaron riendo un buen rato—. Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti. Yo no estoy para jugar a los amantes, no es lo mío.

—Nunca digas "De esta agua no beberé".

Por un momento sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un Mike desnudo, bronceado y tirado en una cama con sábanas rojas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y Farlan le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué estabas imaginando, eh? —ese tipo lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, Levi rodó sus ojos.

—Joder, son la siete, tengo que ir a buscar a Sofía de su clase de piano.

—Muy bien, ¿el viernes vamos a tomar una cerveza?

—Hecho —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso.

Ese sábado Levi puso los tickets de viaje sobre la mesa. Petra estaba cociendo un par de pantalones de las niñas, poniéndoles parches en las rodillas para que resistieran mejor. Lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

—El avión sale mañana a las nueve de la noche.

—No puedo creer que hayas tomado los pasajes —dijo inspirando y tratando de evitar que el nudo en la garganta le llegara hasta los ojos.

—Quiero ir contigo, quiero tener un tiempo a solas con mi esposa, y no creo que eso sea egoísta. Petra, por favor —intentó tomar su mano, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Iré a casa de mis padres con las niñas —avisó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Saqué entradas para ir al cine, se lo prometí a Natasha.

—Pues ve con las niñas y luego me las llevas allá. Que se diviertan.

—¡Petra, carajo! No seas infantil.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy la infantil? No me hagas hablar, egoísta de mierda —fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a preparar un bolso para pasar la noche con sus padres.

Levi guardó los pasajes y fue a preparar a las niñas para salir.

—¿Mami no vendrá? —preguntó Sofía, mientras se dejaba trenzar el cabello.

—Está cansada, irá a casa de tus abuelos, luego nos reuniremos con ella. Ya está, ¿lista para la diversión con palomitas y refresco de cola?

—¡Sí! —la niña contestó emocionada.

Los tres fueron al cine. Levi cumplió, excepto con Natasha que quería nachos con queso cheddar. Aguantó estoicamente la película de La Era del Hielo un millón, pero bastaba ver las risas y la felicidad de sus hijas para saber que había sido una buena elección.

Comieron hamburguesas, tomaron helado, pasaron por la plaza, y al fin, con una Sofía completamente dormida, condujo hasta la casa de sus suegros. Petra lo esperó en el dintel de la puerta, su padre ni siquiera lo saludó y recibió a Sofía que estaba dormida. Natasha le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurró que lo quería mucho y la había pasado genial, luego se fue adentro. Petra cerró la puerta, Levi le dejó la llave del auto.

—Escucha —le dijo ella mirándolo angustiada—. Reflexiona, por favor. Y mañana cuando vayamos a casa, espero que hayas elegido correctamente.

Eso fue todo antes de girarse y dejarlo solo. Levi suspiró y volvió a su casa. Era tarde, a Dios gracias consiguió montar el último autobús. Hacía mucho que no tenía un tiempo a solas en su casa. No tenía hambre ya que habían comido bastante con las niñas. Decidió abrir un vino blanco dulce y buscó la notebook, la llevó a la mesa de la cocina, trajo el paquete de toallitas húmedas y cerró las persianas por cualquier inconveniente.

Se conectó y comenzó a buscar páginas porno, ninguna le atraía en particular, excepto "esa" que evitaba a toda costa, ¿pero a quién quería engañar? En verdad quería echar un vistazo. Justo cuando la estaba eligiendo sintió un ruido en el lavadero que casi le lleva el corazón a la boca. Se acercó cauteloso agarrando lo primero que tenía a mano que era un cucharón de acero.

Se escuchaba como si rascaran en un rincón, por lo que cauteloso prendió la luz y levantó el artefacto en alto. Era un gato, un gato conocido para ser honesto. Un gato blanco, persa, de ojos verdes que estaba masticando un pájaro en la obscuridad. Seguramente se le había metido por el ventiluz que cerró de inmediato. Era el gato de los vecinos.

Se acercó y lo levantó, el minino se quejó de tener que dejar su presa a medio comer, pero era dócil y amigable, enseguida comenzó a ronronear.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —dijo yendo a la puerta y cogiendo la llave. Caminó hasta sus vecinos y tocó la puerta.

Mike le abrió, llevaba una remera blanca que parecía adherirse a toda su perfecta anatomía y ese pantalón de algodón que le ponía los ratones a rodar. Le costó encontrar su voz.

—¡Fru-fru! —largó el grandote y el animalito prácticamente saltó a sus brazos, maldito gato afortunado, pensó Levi.

—Hola, Mike, lamento molestar a estas horas, pero se metió a mi casa y preferí traértelo.

—Muchas gracias, vecino —dijo el otro con su vozarrón de sargento del ejército—. ¿Y las niñas?

—Con su madre, quiero decir… fueron a pasar la noche a casa de mis suegros, con Petra.

—Oh, tienes la casa para ti solo, igual que yo. Nanaba se fue a una despedida de soltera de una de sus amigas, ¿ya cenaste?

—N-no —¿qué estaba diciendo?

—Pasa, pasa, acabo de poner unas chuletas de cerdo en el horno que son una delicia, ¿o tienes planes?

—No, ninguno. Pero, no quisiera molestar.

—Pasa, pasa —insistió empujándolo hacia adentro, esa mano enorme contra su espalda le hizo erizar los bellos de su brazo. Si de adelante estaba bueno, de atrás era una locura.

Levi intentaba calmarse, porque de verdad ni si quiera él sabía que le pasaba cuando tenía a su vecino cerca. Era un hombre lindo, no había duda, pero justamente ese era el problema, ¡era hombre, joder!

La casa era magnífica. Se sentaron frente al televisor de 50 pulgadas donde disfrutaron de un torneo de boxeo. Cervezas de la mejor calidad y una cena de ensueño completaron el cuadro. Levi nunca se sintió más a gusto. Intercambiaron comentarios acerca de boxeadores y en general pasó un rato muy ameno. Mike lo abrazó un par de veces festejando la victoria de Mayweather, que no era santo de su devoción, pero si al rubio lo ponía contento, ¿por qué no? A cada rato le rozaba el hombro, y su colonia era una delicia. Finalmente volvió a su casa, prometiendo que debían repetir el encuentro.

Corrió a su cocina y sin ningún remordimiento buscó esa página que tanto recelo le producía. Una de porno gay. Se masturbó con ganas, como hacía mucho tiempo que no podía y se vino dos veces mientras miraba esos videos y se imagina el delicioso cuerpo de Mike siendo babeado por su boca.

No se dejó avasallar por la culpa esta vez. En verdad necesitaba liberar un poco de estrés. Limpió todo, se fue a bañar y durmió plácidamente estirado a sus anchas en la cama matrimonial.

Se levantó cerca de la doce, renovado como nunca. Salió a buscar el diario que estaba en la puerta y pudo deleitarse con un sonriente vecino que estaba podando la cerca. Qué buen fin de semana, había hecho de todo menos reflexionar como le había pedido Petra. ¡Petra! Fue a revisar su celular que yacía moribundo en la cocina. Un mensaje de Farlan preguntando qué tal su día y unos doce de Petra, los últimos insultándolo por no responder. Le preguntaba a eso de las diez si planeaba ir para almorzar, y el resto era historia.

"¡Muérete!"

Era el último, y aunque fuera en vano contestó que estaba bien pero que se había acostado apenas llegó y no escuchó el celular, que si quería iba a ahora. Pero aunque leyó su réplica, no hubo respuesta. Esperó una hora más y al fin invitó a Farlan a la tarde.

Se la pasaron tomando tereré mientras miraban la trilogía de Matrix.

—Hey, Levi, son las siete —le dijo su amigo.

—Ah, ¿y?

—¿Y no era que a las nueve salía tu avión?

El hombre saltó en el sofá, ¡era cierto! Pero luego se volvió a hundir en el mueble.

—No, no voy a ir, ni siquiera hice la valija.

—¿Y te lo vas a perder, mamón?

—Petra me crucificaría de por vida, no, gracias.

—Lo mismo te lo va a reprochar… si canjeaste los pasajes, ¿cómo te lo vas a perder? Es un hotel cuatro estrellas, cabrón. Ya te pediste las vacaciones, te dieron el bono adelantado, ¿qué más te hace falta? Te presto dinero si necesitas, pero no te lo pierdas.

Levi se sentó más erguido, por un momento su corazón latió apresurado, con ganas de largarse a vivir una aventura sin precedentes, mientras que su lado responsable y racional le tiraba dardos envenados de lo mal padre y persona que era. Miró a Farlan.

—Vamos, te llevo al aeropuerto, no se diga más.

Levi marcó al teléfono fijo de sus suegros, sabía que Petra no iba a atenderlo. Gabriel lo atendió parcamente y le pidió que espere mientras la iba a buscar. Finalmente y con suspiro de por medio ella dijo un seco "hola".

—Petra, estoy por salir al aeropuerto, me voy a Bahía, ¿vas a venir o no conmigo?

—¿Me estás haciendo una broma?

—No, para nada. Es la última vez que te pregunto, ¿te busco o no? No te preocupes de la ropa, saco de aquí de la casa antes de buscarte.

A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, así que eso era, Levi elegía el viaje antes que su familia. Apenas podía hablar de la tristeza.

—Levi, si te llegas a ir, no pretendas que al regresar volvamos a ser la misma familia de antes.

—Eres tú la que está decidiendo eso. Es solo un viaje, no te estoy pidiendo que desaparezcamos de la faz de la tierra. Petra, por favor…

—Adiós, Levi. Creí que tu familia era más importante.

Y le colgó. Farlan miró a su amigo, ya estaban en el auto.

—Bueno, listo, vamos de una vez antes de que te arrepientas. No estás haciendo nada malo, por una vez estás haciendo algo que de verdad querías.

Y arrancó antes de que el otro pudiera decir "agua va". Farlan estaba más feliz que perro con dos colas.

—Escúchame, si te follas una minina o un minino, quiero saber, ¿eh? —dijo guiñándole un ojo y Levi lo miró abriendo la boca—. Yo sé. Yo sé, no aclares nada, quiero que vayas y te liberes de todos los prejuicios, lo que pase en Bahía se queda en Bahía, pero cuéntame, ¿ok?

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le puso doscientos dólares en uno de sus bolsillos sin que el otro lo notara.

Hasta que no estuvo sentado y con el cinturón puesto, Levi no cayó en cuenta… ¡Se iba a Bahía, al fin!

.

By Luna de Acero... intrigada...


	2. ¡Quiero Vivir!

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Segundo cap. Ya aparece Eren y hago una aclaración, éste Eren respeta la descripción física que dió Isayama en la última entrevista pública, que el Eren del manga tiene ojos grises, sino les gusta, imagínenselo de ojos verdes y ya. Besitos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias** : Palabras vulgares, altisonantes, pueden mantener los pañuelos guardados todavía.

* * *

SUS PALABRITAS DE ALIENTO SON AÑOS DE VIDA PARA MI, LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO! Ahora sí, al fic

* * *

.

.

 _ **Hay dos maneras de vivir su vida: una como si nada es un milagro, la otra es como si todo es un milagro.**_

 _ **Albert Einstein**_

.

.

Luego de pasar una turbulencia bastante importante, Levi iba con la ventanilla cerrada y agarrado a los asientos como gato malo. Tenía ganas de mear, pero no se levantaría por nada del mundo. Estaba algo aterrado para ser honestos. No era su primer vuelo en avión, pero con seguridad nunca había pasado tantas horas fuera de tierra firme y menos con esos movimientos oscilatorios que le dieron vuelta el estómago. No quería morirse, y no quería pensar en morirse arriba de un avión.

Finalmente, a la siguiente hora el capitán anunció el arribo al fastuoso aeropuerto Internacional de Salvador Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães, conocido popularmente también por su antiguo nombre: Aeropuerto Internacional Dois de Julho, el aeropuerto de Salvador de Bahía, en el estado de Bahía, Brasil. Estaba ahí finalmente.

Suspiró aliviado una vez que el avión aterrizó perfectamente. No iba a morir en una nube. Bajó abrigado, pero enseguida tuvo que sacarse la campera porque a pesar de que era de noche se sentía un calor importante. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había tenido en cuenta la temperatura del lugar. Como fuera, ya estaba ahí, iba a ver con lo que se encontraba.

El lugar era enorme, lleno de pasillos y alto como de cuatro pisos. Por las dudas decidió seguir a una parejita que había abordado el mismo avión y logró llegar hasta las cintas donde desfilaban las valijas. La suya era una morada, no muy masculina, según su opinión, pero fácil de reconocer. La tomó y enfiló para la salida, guiado por su instinto y los carteles de neón que marcaban "Saída" y abajo "Exit". Bueno algo de inglés sabía, podía defenderse. Tampoco había pensado en el tema del idioma. Hizo la fila para abordar un taxi, un hombre moreno, muy sonriente lo recibió y bastó nombrar el hotel, "Vila Galé Salvador", para que estuvieran en marcha.

Abrió la ventanilla y pudo sentir el fresco viento de la costa empujar sobre su rostro. Estaba maravillado, nunca había visto el mar antes, y aunque estuviera oscuro, lo que alcanzaba a ver de las partes donde llegaba la luz era suficiente para ponerle el corazón a latir como loco. Inspiró ese nuevo aroma, a salado, a arena, a libertad. Se sentía como un pájaro que había sido liberado de su jaula, completamente desquiciado por estrenar sus alas, por tocar el cielo, por embriagarse de felicidad.

El viaje le salió veinte reales, pero tuvo que darle dos dólares porque no había cambiado el dinero. El taxista, en un inglés bastante malo, le dijo que sería mejor que fuera al mercado grande mañana y probara suerte. La entrada del hotel era imponente. Estaba ni más ni menos que al frente de la costa, sobre una pequeña y espigada península que le daba una vista paradisíaca.

A Dios gracias en el hotel hablaban perfecto español, le indicaron donde hacer cambio de dinero seguro, e incluso el mismo lugar le facilitó cambio de cien dólares para que no anduviera sin nada. La suite que le asignaron fue la 104, Levi se quedó con la boca abierta, tenía un pequeño balcón que daba a la costa, y un ventanal enorme frente a la cama matrimonial. Dormir era lo que menos quería hacer. Acomodó rápidamente la ropa y salió afuera. El viento lo despeinaba y la luna a lo lejos se reflejaba sobre la superficie del agua. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de las olas abrazando la arena. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad.

Al final descansó escasas tres horas, estaba demasiado emocionado para perder tiempo durmiendo. Se conectó al wifi del hotel y avisó a Petra que ya había llegado. Sabía de todas formas que no iba a recibir una respuesta, pero se sentía en la obligación de avisar. Cuando llegó al comedor quedó atónito.

Bandejas con las más variadas frutas, licuadoras, yogures, cereales, frascos llenos de almendras, nueces, castañas de cajú, pasas de varias frutas, tres tipos de café, una mesa de panes de todo tipo, digamos el edén de los glotones. Se hizo media jarra de licuado de papaya, naranja, durazno y azúcar. Tostadas en su punto (sin bordes quemados) untadas con queso completaron un desayuno fastuoso. Levi miraba alrededor, era el único en la mesa. La mayoría eran familias, parejas acarameladas, en su mayoría extranjeros.

Decidió aceptar el tour al Mercado Modelo y al Porto. Salieron en una trafic de 12 personas, había un par de asiáticos entusiasmados que le sacaban fotos a todo y hablaban muy rápido. Recién notó lo pálido que estaba, bueno, nunca tenía mucho tiempo de tomar sol más que para cortar el pasto de la casa o hacer jardinería. Estuvo todo el viaje hipnotizado por la majestuosidad del mar, azul en lo profundo y aguamarina en las costas. No lo pudo evitar y grabó un pequeño video con su celular. ¡Ah, a las niñas les hubiera encantado esto! Hubiera valido la pena, aún si gastaban todos sus ahorros. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al tener ese pensamiento.

Una vez que llegaron al Mercado Modelo los dejaron recorrer a gusto. Debían encontrarse en la puerta a las cuatro. El lugar era inmenso, era una construcción que cubría toda una cuadra, tenía un techo de loza a dos aguas y doble piso. Cuando se entraba, los pasillos estaban completamente llenos de puestos y había arcones adornados con ladrillos que los separaban. Parecían no tener fin.

Levi se tomó su tiempo para observar todo, los vendedores eran como abejas que se arremolinaban instándolo a comprar, probar, tocar y llevarse algo. Encontró unas esculturas de gente negra con vestidos de época que le resultaron hermosas y decidió llevar dos para sus hijas. Luego compró algo de ropa ligera, porque se daba cuenta que lo que él había llevado no servía en absoluto. De hecho, esa remera gris que portaba ya estaba algo transpirada. Aprovechó unas ofertas de remeras bordadas y les llevó también para la casa.

Aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho, era algo solitario no poder girarse y hablar con alguien. Había puesto su celular fuera de línea, por el cobro de datos. Apenas llegara al hotel le escribiría a Farlan o le haría una llamada por whatsapp. Comió en un puesto de afuera una "Moqueca Bahiana", era una especie de sopa, a simple vista, con algo como perejil, pero con un olor a como a coco y mariscos. La verdad se la pensó varias veces antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca, pero ya eran las tres de la tarde y las frutas del desayuno estaban más que digeridas. De manera que se metió una buena cucharada a la boca cruzando los dedos. ¡Wow! Era bastante diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado, pero la sorpresa de un principio se convirtió en una apreciación culinaria que le supo exquisito. De manera que, lentamente, fue disfrutando y terminando su plato, mientras bebía un "vaya-uno-a-saber-qué" de color morado que tenía un dejo de gusto como a gelatina de frambuesa. Estaba bueno. Todo le salió treinta reales, bastante económico.

Luego de almorzar tuvo que regresar al punto de encuentro, aunque le faltaron lugares por recorrer, aún tenía tiempo para regresar en los próximos días. Subieron a la trafic y se fueron a Porto, es decir el puerto. No había mucho para hacer más que ver los enormes cruceros, los botes pesqueros y toda esa actividad marítima que era interesante para los ratones de ciudad como él.

Le ofrecieron pescado en algunos lugares, era increíble la cantidad de variedad que había. Le hubiera gustado llegar hasta las doradas playas, pero ya eran las siete y era hora de volver. Cuando llegó al hotel y se bañó, notó que le ardía la piel. Claro, no estaba acostumbrado y no había usado protector, la tenía levemente enrojecida. Una de las recepcionistas le indicó una farmacia cercana, pero que se apurara para comprar una crema desinflamante porque los negocios cerraban a las nueve. Hizo caso y luego de la primera aplicación sintió algo de alivio. Tenía que andarse con cuidado. También le recomendaron un sombrero de paja y unos anteojos de sol.

Cenó unas costeletas deliciosas con un puré como de mandioca mezclada con "vaya-a-saber-uno", sabían algo dulce, pero comer en otro lugar era toda una experiencia y no la iba a desaprovechar. Finalmente volvió a su cuarto. Se sentía algo cansado, el viaje, la caminata, el sol, y el poco sueño hicieron que se durmiera sobre la cama sin taparse. De repente se levantó algo acalorado, dándose cuenta que había dejado la ventana del balcón abierta. Miró la hora, dos de la mañana. Y ahora estaba despabilado. Decidió ir a caminar a la playa.

No pretendía irse muy lejos, además sabía que había lugares que no eran seguros, pero quería un poco de calma luego de todo el bullicio del día anterior. Mientras caminaba y miraba a ese hermoso mar que yacía a sus pies, empezó a sentirse algo solo. Su conciencia le comenzó a remorder, él allí disfrutando de toda esa belleza y su familia allá, en el invierno de la ciudad. ¿Petra tenía razón? ¿Había sido un egoísta? Suspiró, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda floreada y miró sus ojotas negras llenas de arena blanca. Se sintió una escoria.

A punto de volverse, miró al frente y se dio con un joven que estaría sentado a unos veinte o veinticinco metros de distancia. Contemplaba el agua y el viento le mecía su cabello algo largo, castaño con haces dorados. Su piel estaba bronceada, seguramente sería local. Joder, que hermoso era. Se acercó con tranquilidad, de alguna manera sentía el impulso de hablar, cruzar algunas palabras al menos. Tal vez podría preguntarle por algunos eventos de la zona, o sobre cualquier cosa. Nunca había sido una persona sociable, pero bueno, estaba en Bahía, podía intentarlo al menos. El muchacho tenía una bermuda blanca y una remera morada que iba en degradé hasta un rosa pálido. Se sentó a una distancia prudente y el joven giró su rostro para mirarlo.

¡Por todos los dioses del mundo! Parecía que tenía dos perlas por ojos, era increíblemente apuesto, y además le sonrió, ¡le sonrió!, apenas curvó sus labios pero a Levi le pareció fascinante. El hombre miró rápidamente hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que efectivamente esa mueca era para él y no para otra persona que estaba detrás suyo.

—Hello —dijo en su recientemente desempolvado inglés—. Nice night, ah?

El chico amplió su sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Levi se rascó la nuca.

—You don´t speak english? —preguntó algo confundido por su reacción.

—Yes, I do.

—Oh, I don´t speak very well, but-

—También hablo español, bastante bien —le cortó antes de continuar, Levi largó un suspiro de alivio.

—Qué bien, así que… ¿hablas tres idiomas?

—En realidad cuatro, aunque el alemán no es mi fuerte, pero lo intento.

—¡Wow! Increíble. Estoy aquí desde hace más de veinticuatro horas y ni siquiera aprendí a decir hola. Me cuesta a-aprender cosas nuevas. ¿De qué parte eres? ¿O trabajas en el hotel?

El joven se rió de nuevo, esperó unos segundos y respondió.

—Soy de Stoghess —Levi frunció el ceño—. Sí, soy de tu misma ciudad.

—Oh —eso fue sorpresivo—, ¿cómo sabes que soy de allí?

—Mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, ¿Jaeger? Le sonaba, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes.

—Mi padre es el doctor Grisha Jaeger, el pediatra —agregó el muchacho echándole más luz al asunto.

—¡Joder! ¿Eres el hijo del pediatra de mis hijas? —Eren sonrió y largó una pequeña carcajada.

—Pues sí, en efecto. Conozco muy bien a Sofía y su hermana más grande, mmm…

—Natasha.

—Ella, la pequeña seriedad.

—¿Tú trabajas en la clínica?

—Sí, bueno, mejor dicho "trabajaba" hasta hace unos meses.

—Disculpa, soy muy malo con los rostros.

—No hay problema, además como mucho nos habremos cruzado dos o tres veces, siempre ibas muy apurado.

—Ah, es verdad, es que verás mi trabajo es muy demandante, y entre las actividades de las niñas y todo, si tengo tiempo de ir al baño es mucho.

—Y por cierto, ¿tu familia está en el hotel?

—Oh, no, ellos… no. Es largo de explicar —Eren se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, te lo diré brevemente, gané este viaje en una rifa solidaria, Petra, la madre de las niñas, quería canjear el dinero del premio. Lo necesitábamos, pero, bueno, yo nunca vine a una playa antes —miró hacia el mar—. Discutimos, y bueno, no sé, me largué solo. ¿Crees que eso es ser egoísta? —exclamó mirándolo con un dejo de preocupación—. No, no importa, olvida lo que te dije.

—Me suena a que tenías muchas ganas y te lo merecías.

Levi suspiró y lo miró más relajado, esperaba una reprimenda, pero bueno, el muchacho seguramente era soltero, sin hijos, ¿qué podía saber de responsabilidades?

Eren lo observó atentamente, qué fantástica coincidencia. Sabía que Bahía no iba a decepcionarlo.

—Y, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Oh, bueno, hasta el próximo lunes, el avión sale al mediodía —contestó el hombre.

—Bueno, yo también vine solo, mi padre se molestó conmigo, parece que para él no dejo de ser un bebé. Pero yo, necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad.

—Si eso dices ahora no puedo imaginarme cuando te toque ser padre, uufff. Evítalo si puedes, es solo un consejo.

Eren volvió a reírse con ganas.

—No, yo, no creo que sea padre nunca.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? —luego pensó mejor en el alcance de las palabras del muchacho y se puso un poco nervioso—. Oh, bu-bueno, siempre se puede adoptar, digo, en caso de que sea complicado eh, y tampoco es algo tan lindo como dice la mayoría.

—Ya, tranquilo Levi, no me refería al hecho en sí, sino a que no tengo tiempo para la paternidad, de verdad, no tengo tiempo para eso. Por cierto, traje esta botella de vino que compré hoy en un puesto, es vino local, dulce y rico. Iba a tomarlo solo, porque, bueno no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, ¿me acompañas?

—Claro, con todo gusto.

—Ah, lo siento pero no tengo copas, no esperaba compañía.

—Oh, está bien, no hay problema, podemos beber del pico.

—Genial —dijo poniendo la botella entre sus piernas y sacando un abridor del bolsillo.

—¿Ya lo probaste antes?

—Admito que sí, es uno de mis favoritos. No será de bodega, pero te aseguro que no tiene nada que envidiarle a los vinos finos —se escuchó el "pop" del corcho saliendo y Eren le ofreció la botella.

Levi se acercó, arrastrando el trasero por la arena, y aceptó la bebida. Disimuladamente olisqueó por encima. El olor a alcohol estacionado le pegó duro, mejor beber despacio. El primer trago le escoció un poco la garganta pero el sabor a frutas maceradas le quedó sobre la lengua.

—Vaya, en verdad está muy bueno —dijo devolviéndole la misma.

Eren se despeinó el flequillo y se empinó un trago con ganas. Los ojos del hombre descendieron por el hermoso cuello y se detuvieron en su nuez de Adán siguiendo el ritmo de los tragos.

—¡Aaah, fantástico! —exclamó de puro gusto.

—Qué lindo es todo esto —soltó observando el paisaje.

—Sí que lo es, es mi lugar en el mundo —contó Eren con el rostro risueño—. Cuando era pequeño veníamos de vacaciones aquí. Mi madre amaba Bahía, bueno, ella nació aquí de hecho.

—Ah, ya me parecía, tienes genes brasileros después de todo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Buena genética, el color de tu piel, tus dientes perfectos y blancos, eso.

—¿Mis dientes? —Eren se rió jocosamente y Levi se sintió contagiado.

—Bueno, ya sabes, me refiero a que los locales tienen buenas dentaduras, lo siento, dije una tontería —tomó la botella y sorbió un buen trago, Eren todavía se reía.

—Disculpa, es solo que nunca me habían halagado los dientes. Pero sí, probablemente tenga que ver con la genética, mi madre tenía unos dientes… maravillosos —se volvieron a reír con un poco más de confianza.

—OK, ya frénale al bullying. Tu padre tiene ojos oscuros, ¿no?

—Sí, éstos también se los heredé a mi madre.

—Son tan extraños… me refiero al color —se excusó de inmediato, Eren sonrió y se acercó levantando su flequillo para que los apreciara mejor—. Oh, son grises, parecían, no sé, ¿verdes?

—Sí, a veces con el reflejo de la luz parecen de otro color, pero son grises.

—Empiezo a pensar que la vida no ha sido demasiado justa repartiendo dones —dijo antes de beber otra vez, Eren tomó la botella apenas terminó mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Te quejas de lo que te dio?

—Totalmente.

—¿Por qué? A mí me parece que estás bien.

—No bromees —exclamó de manera pesimista—. Soy bajo, me cuesta mantener mi peso, tengo estas horribles ojeras que no se van aunque duerma, la piel pálida, mira, mira —dijo señalando su brazo—. Bueno, ahora estoy un poco rojo porque hoy me dio mucho el sol, pero luego el rojo se va y vuelvo a quedar blanco, un asco.

—Tienes ojos bonitos —cortó Eren y Levi lo miró desconcertado—. Tus ojos si son verdes.

—Verdes oliva, como las aceitunas, horrible.

—Ya basta —el joven lo empujó por el hombro—. A mí me gustan las aceitunas, bueno, en realidad las aceitunas negras, esas son deliciosas —Levi rodó los ojos—. Tal vez solo debes cambiar un poco tu actitud, ven —lo tomó sorpresivamente de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la orilla, sin soltarlo le habló—. Mira, Levi —dijo señalando el paisaje con su brazo libre—. ¿No es lo más maravilloso que has visto después de tus hijas? Mira esa luna, esta arena, este majestuoso mar, este firmamento lleno de estrellas magníficas. ¡Es imposible que estés aquí y de mal humor, imposible!

Levi miró alrededor y suspiró profundo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes un punto. ¡Joder! ¡Eres gigante! —dijo mirándolo de pronto—. ¿Cuánto mides?

—La última vez estaba en 1,83 mts.

—La vida repartió mal las alturas también —Eren lo sacudió de la muñeca llamando su atención.

—No puedes estar de mal humor aquí, no lo voy a permitir, ven —tiró de él hacia la arena mojada y Levi apretó los dientes tirando en la dirección contraria.

—Oi, oi, no, no, espera, no, está helada ¡NO!

—Levi —Eren puso sus manos en sus hombros—. Tranquilo, solo vamos a mojarnos los pies, lo prometo, no te tiraré al agua o esas cosas, vamos.

—¡No! Yo de aquí te miro, ah, mira qué bonita agua, muy linda, aquí me quedo.

—Levi, ¿le tienes miedo al agua?

—No, que va, está todo perfecto. Es solo que… joder, Eren, mira esto, es inmenso, ¿qué pasa si viene una ola y n-nos tr-traga?

—Solo hasta la orilla, vamos —tomó su mano esta vez y lo acercó un poco más. El hombre no pudo evitar aferrarse al brazo de Eren y esconder su rostro en su espalda cuando el agua le mojó los pies—. ¿Lo ves? No es tan malo. Sigues vivo.

—¡Ugh! Está fría, demasiado. Bueno, ya, ¿podemos regresar? Necesito un trago.

Eren sonrió tranquilo. Levi parecía un gato a punto de ser bañado.

—Debes hacerte amigo del mar, estás en Bahía, por todos los cielos. Bien, vamos.

—Pero si yo lo respeto mucho, es muy lindo, lo noté desde ayer, pero es peligroso también, los tiburones y las cosas esas, las, las medusas.

—¿Medusas? Aquí no hay medusas.

—¿No? ¿Seguro? ¿Y qué hay de esas cosas que se te adhieren a las piernas? Mi prima se quemó con una de esas.

—¿Aguavivas?

—¡Eso!

—¿Un aguaviva la atacó en Bahía?

—No, bueno, ella se fue a Chile —Eren trató de no burlarse, por lo que se mordió los labios para no reírse abiertamente. Se sentaron y miró a Levi.

—No hay aguavivas, ni medusas, ni tiburones en Bahía, ¿OK? Estás en zona segura.

—Bueno, no sé, el mar está lleno de… cosas y peces, y cangrejos o similares.

—Mmm, yo creo que ellos estarían más asustados de ti que tú de ellos. ¡Salud! —exclamó mientras tomaba otro trago—. Además, nunca vi un cangrejo que se comiera a un hombre, pero si he visto cientos de hombres comiéndose a los pobres cangrejos.

—¿Eres de esos que defiende a los bichos y la vida, se meten en botes para salvar ballenas y toda la cosa? —Eren se puso serio.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que eres demasiado lindo para desperdiciar tu juventud en eso.

Eren echó una carcajada y Levi se rió, pero no estaba muy seguro de donde estaba la gracia. Suspiró y tomó el vino de nuevo que ya estaba a menos de la mitad.

—¿Te gusta reír, eh? —largó Levi, carraspeando un poco porque el vino le había dejado el garguero flojo.

—Y tú ríes poco me parece. Relájate, tomaste la decisión de venir aquí, puedes ser tú mismo, palabra de honor que no me burlaré —Levi miró su perfil, en serio, que lindo joven.

Conversaron bastante, nada relevante a sus vidas, como si hubiera un acuerdo tácito de evitarlo. Hablaban de eventos, de Bahía, de lugares, de viajes y gustos culinarios. Poco a poco fueron aprendiendo un poco del otro. Ni siquiera repararon en que el horizonte se empezaba a colorear suavemente de rosa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Adivina.

—Mmm, ¿veintidós?

—No. Soy más viejo de lo que crees.

—No puedes tener más de veinticinco.

—Sí puedo, tengo veintiocho —Levi abrió grande sus ojos.

—Bueno, supongo que siendo soltero, lindo, sin hijos, es más fácil conservar la juventud —largó sin pensar, y luego bebió otro poco.

—Es como la cuarta vez que me dices lindo, si no supiera que eres casado estaría seguro que me estás coqueteando —Eren tomó la botella con una enigmática sonrisa y se la empinó de nueva cuenta, Levi lo observó con la boca semi abierta y algo aturdido.

—No, yo, no, yo solo marcaba lo, evidente, nada más.

—Ya, tranquilo. No muerdo, lo juro. Y me gusta que me consideres lindo.

El hombre buscó su caja de cigarrillos y prendió uno, Eren arrugó un poco su nariz.

—¿No me digas que eres de lo que odian el cigarrillo?

—Si te digo.

—No molestes, no lo apagaré —habló con seguridad mientras lo prendía.

—Qué lástima, a mí no me gusta besar a gente que huele a tabaco.

Levi no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. El vino ya estaba casi terminado, el joven a su lado era por demás atractivo, ¿había entendido bien esa indirecta? ¿O sólo era su mente interpretando cualquier cosa? Nunca había besado a un hombre. Y se sorprendió incluso él mismo cuando estuvo apagando el cigarro contra la arena. Eren bebió el último trago y le dedicó una mirada profunda. Su corazón se disparó alocado, una parte de su razón gritándole que se detuviera, la otra ya había emprendido el vuelo.

—Mira, está amaneciendo, no te pierdas nada, los amaneceres de Bahía son inolvidables.

Levi se sentó más erguido, la arena estaba fría y era un poco molesto, pero pronto el refulgente sol estuvo pintando todo alrededor con su candorosa presencia.

Mar, colores nuevos, ruidos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, un hombre hermoso a su derecha, lo único que pudo pensar es que no quería que fuera un sueño. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos para sentir mejor el suave viento que comenzaba a calentarse, los rayos patinando por su piel, los granitos de arena volando y picando contra sus pantorrillas desnudas. Luego los abrió y fue como una visión, el precioso rostro de Eren con el sol de fondo y sus ojos refulgiendo como dos luceros, como si una llama se hubiera encendido en ellos. Tragó en seco y tuvo que respirar o iba a ponerse morado. Eren sonrió y luego miró hacia el horizonte.

—¿Hermoso, no?

—Totalmente —en este punto ya no estaba seguro si hablaba del paisaje.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando ese encantador espectáculo, echándose miradas de tanto en tanto y con bastante disimulo. Luego Eren bostezó y se estiró un poco.

—Tengo hambre, ¿quieres que vayamos a desayunar a mi hotel? Te invito.

—¿Dónde te quedas? —preguntó Eren divertido.

—En el Vila Galé —el joven se rió.

—Yo también me quedo allí, habitación 307.

—Habitación 104, ayer desayuné y luego cené en el comedor pero no recuerdo haberte visto.

—Mala mía —dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose, luego ayudó a Levi a pararse—, me desperté muy tarde y me perdí el desayuno, y respecto a la cena prefiero otros lugares mejores. Es decir, la comida es exquisita, pero el menú es algo reducido, hay lugares que conozco que son geniales.

—Tienes que enseñarme —pidió Levi mientras caminaban al hotel, no sin antes arrojar la botella en un contenedor cercano.

El lugar estaba casi desierto a esa hora, por lo que eligieron una mesita al lado de la ventana principal que tenía una maravillosa vista al mar. Eren se sirvió rodajas de piña fresca, con cubos de melón y sandía, se hizo un licuado de frutillas con leche y azúcar, y por si fuera poco agregó dos croissants salados rellenos de jamón y queso.

—¡Es mejor vestirte que alimentarte! —comentó Levi mientras Eren solo reía contento.

El más bajo eligió un café con leche y edulcorante, un yogurt con ensalada de frutas y unos pancitos redondos calientes rellenos con queso y alguna cosa roja que tenía buen sabor.

—En mi defensa, diré que cené ligero y que con seguridad almorzaré tarde. Mmm, amo estas texturas, las frutas de aquí son geniales, sus sabores son más… intensos.

Levi asentía mientras se llenaba la boca a cada rato, ni él se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, o tal vez ansioso, porque la verdad era que sentía una revolución en todos sus sentidos. Comieron y bebieron con tranquilidad por unos quince minutos, hasta que notó que Eren se quedaba callado. Sus largos dedos se aferraron de la mesa y cerró sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sorprendido—. Te ves algo pálido.

—Oh, es solo, una jaqueca, suelen… agarrarme desprevenido —se apretó el puente de la nariz y de repente cayeron sendas gotas de sangre de sus fosas nasales—. ¡Joder, lo siento! —dijo cubriéndose. Levi sacó su inmaculado pañuelo y se lo acercó de inmediato.

—Toma, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que llame un médico?

—No, no, espera, dame un… minuto —Eren presionó el pañuelo contra su rostro, el mismo se manchó profusamente, luego inspiró lento varias veces. Le sonrió un poco apenado mientras terminaba de limpiarse—. Te lo devolveré limpio, lo siento. Creo que mejor iré a acostarme, ayer tomé mucho sol.

—Te acompaño —dijo al verlo un poco inestable.

—No, no arruines tu desayuno.

—Comí rápido, terminé casi todo —Notó que Eren ponía su mano contra su boca en una clara arcada—. Ven, te ayudo.

Se acercó y puso una de las manos de Eren sobre sus hombros, mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto, notó que un fino sudor frío le perlaba el rostro. No dijo nada, fue hasta el ascensor y apretó el tercer piso, luego buscó el 307. Eren abrió con la tarjeta magnética y pudieron ingresar.

Lo acompañó al baño y se quedó afuera por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda. Eren abrió un grifo pero igualmente Levi se dio cuenta que estaba vomitando, por lo que retrocedió para darle su privacidad. Miró uno de los muebles del cuarto y se quedó estupefacto. El mismo estaba lleno de frasquitos, de lo que supuso sería medicina o algo similar. Parecía que Eren iba a demorarse, por lo que se acercó y los comenzó a agarrar para leer las etiquetas.

Eran frascos transparentes de plástico y las pastillas se parecían entre ellas, eran blancas, parecían de laboratorio. ¡Momento! ¿Eren no sería drogadicto, no? Sacudió su cabeza, ¿qué estaba pensando? No dejaría las cosas tan a la vista si fuera así. Comenzó a leer.

—Dilantín —leyó el primero y luego miró la composición de la monodroga—. Fenitoína ¿Qué carajos es esto? —luego tomó otro—. Indocin. Indometacina. No me suena —tomó un blíster—. Taural 300mg, ah, esto es para la acidez, creo —siguió la inspección mirando dentro de una pequeña cartuchera de cuero donde había más frascos—. Talwin. Pentatozina. Joder, esto parece una farmacia ambulante.

Se acercó nuevamente al baño cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. Eren tenía la cara húmeda al igual que el cabello, tal vez se hubiera refrescado. Notó que cerraba los ojos con una mueca de dolor y fue suficiente para salir corriendo a cerrar las pesadas cortinas de inmediato, de alguna manera le pareció que le molestaba la fuerte luz del sol.

El joven se sentó en la cama y luego se tiró boca arriba, suspirando fuerte. Levi se acercó.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Agua por favor, y el calmante —el hombre lo miró confundido—. El que dice Talwin.

Diligentemente buscó la pastilla y sacó una botella de agua del mini bar, llenó un vaso de vidrio y le acercó el medicamento. Eren lo tomó de inmediato. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. El enfermo lo miró ya más tranquilo y apretó su agarre.

—Eres bueno cuidando gente.

—Supongo, lo hago a menudo.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Creo que descansaré un poco.

—Eren, en serio, ¿no crees que sería mejor que llamara a un médico?

—No, no hace falta.

—¿Por qué hay tanta medicina?

—Te lo contaré, pero no ahora, estoy muy cansado. Ya estás libre —dijo soltando su mano y tratando de girarse. Levi lo ayudó a taparse con las sábanas y dejó doblado el acolchado a sus pies.

—Oye, no voy a dejarte solo, a ver si se complica ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

—Levi, te vas a perder los tours, estoy bien, en serio, no moriré por esto.

—Es que, si me quedo preocupado no puedo hacer otras cosas, tu padre me mataría —Eren sonrió suave—. Mira, me acostaré allá, en el sillón, después de todo también tengo sueño.

—Eres terco, ¿eh? Puedes dormir aquí, la cama es grande.

El hombre se acomodó y lo miró de nuevo.

—Escucha, si te sientes muy mal vas a decirme, ¿no? Si te pasa algo me vas a meter en problemas.

—Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo.

—Bueno, descansa. Tengo el sueño liviano, solo me avisas y ya.

—Sí, sí —casi de inmediato el muchacho quedó completamente dormido. Levi lo observó en la penumbra. ¡Qué hermoso era!

Pronto él también estuvo durmiendo. Realmente no quería dejar solo a Eren. Estaban lejos de casa, no se sentiría bien si algo sucedía, además estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de otros, tal vez si era bueno para algo después de todo.

…

Se despertó un poco aturdido, no muy seguro de donde estaba, levantó la cabeza y vio a Eren que se refregaba la cabeza con una toalla. Llevaba el muy bien "definido-con-músculos-dignos-de-Hércules" torso desnudo y ahora una bermuda naranja con vivos negros que se combinaba perfectamente con su bronceado natural, ¿o no era natural? Se refregó los ojos e intentó sentarse.

—Menos mal que tenías sueño ligero —se burló animosamente.

—Disculpa —la voz le salió más grave de lo usual—. Juro que normalmente no soy de dormir así. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Fresco como una lechuga y sano como un repollo.

—Ajá. Bueno, me voy a mi habitación entonces. Me alegro que estés mejor.

Se puso de pie tratando de enfocar y buscando sus ojotas que estaban acomodadas en un costado.

—Levi —se acercó el joven—. Gracias, en serio. Aunque dormiste como leñador que termina su turno, es bueno saber que hay alguien —el hombre rodó los ojos y asintió—. Escucha, renté un auto, son las cuatro de la tarde y tengo hambre, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme, conozco un par de lugares donde podemos comer bien. En compensación por cuidarme, durmiendo, pero cuidarme al fin.

—Tú no eres nada diplomático, te diré. Bueno, deja que me dé un baño y me cambie de ropa al menos ¿Nos vemos en media hora en el lobby?

—Sí, perfecto.

Levi salió y bostezó en el pasillo, esperó el ascensor y se fue a su cuarto. Rápidamente eligió un par de prendas compradas en el Mercado el día anterior. Una bermuda azul marino con anclas blancas, y una remera amarilla suave con cuello en V. Usó el cargador turbo para que el celular estuviera listo mientras tomaba una ducha. Apenas lo manoteó para avisarle a Farlan que al fin la estaba pasando genial, y le mandó un mensaje a Petra avisando quería hablar con las niñas por la noche.

Se afeitó rápidamente, porque parecía una réplica de un náufrago, todavía tenía la piel algo colorada, especialmente en los pómulos y la nariz, por lo que se aplicó el bálsamo post solar comprado en la farmacia y salió finalmente. Se encontró con Eren en la vereda. El muchacho irradiaba sensualidad, con la bermuda naranja de antes y una remera pegada al cuerpo negra con letras blancas que decía alguna frase en portugués que no tenía idea el significado. El pelo peinado salvajemente pero de manera premeditada y un collar de cuentas de coco. Qué envidia sentía de los que pudieran atraerle a ese joven. Bueno, ni tan joven, apenas se llevaban 5 años.

—¿Listo para comer hasta reventar?

—Ya lo creo, que se preparen esos cangrejos —Eren rió contagiándolo—. ¿No eres vegetariano o sí?

—¿Y si te digo que sí? —el más bajo se encogió de hombros, resignado—. No te preocupes, no soy vegetariano, me gusta demasiado la carne.

El administrativo no dijo nada, pero le pareció percibir cierto dejo pícaro en la voz del otro. Lo acompañó hasta un bonito Renault 207 color gris acero. Ambos subieron, se pusieron gafas de sol y emprendieron la marcha.

—Oi, ¿tienes licencia de conducir para este lugar, no?

—Tranquilo, relájate, soy completamente legal —le respondió sonriendo como siempre mientras ponía una radio local donde pasaban zamba.

Levi se puso el cinturón de seguridad, obligó a Eren a hacer lo mismo, y al fin partieron.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Queda a una media hora más o menos, vamos a Praia Dos Artistas, te va a gustar, es un lugar lleno de personas muy creativas, tengo el presentimiento de que eres de mente abierta.

El hombre lo miró sin entender ese último comentario, pero decidió dejarse llevar. No era normal en él el entrar en confianza tan rápido, pero bueno, Eren era hijo de uno de los doctores más respetados de su ciudad, y en cierta manera a su lado se sentía completamente a gusto. No iba a darle más vueltas.

Luego de una media hora, ambos ya tarareaban los temas que eran bastantes conocidos, mientras movían la cabeza y los hombros. La pegadiza música de Joao Bisco & Vinicius, al son del tema _"Chora me liga"_ , hizo la magia restante. Levi la conocía a medias y Eren por completo, así que iba enseñándole algunas oraciones mientras la había puesto en modo repetición desde su pendrive.

Eren se moría de risa con la pronunciación de Levi, el otro se empeñaba pero le salía todo muy enredado.

 **Não era pra você se apaixonar** **  
** **Era só pra gente ficar** **  
** **Eu te avisei!** **  
** **Meu bem eu te avisei** **  
** **Você sabia que eu era assim** **  
** **Paixão de uma noite que logo tem fim** **  
** **Eu te falei meu bem eu te falei**

*No era para enamorarte  
Fue solo por estar un rato  
Te avisé. Mi amor yo te avisé  
Tu sabías que yo era así  
Fue pasión de una noche que luego acaba  
Yo te avisé mi amor, yo te avisé

—Qué buen tipo, ¿eh? —renegó Levi cuando Eren le explicó lo que decía la letra.

—Bueno, tan malo tampoco, al menos le avisó, el que avisa no traiciona.

—Es un poco cínico. Pero la música es buena. Chora mi ligua…

—Chora me liga —le corrigió Eren tratando de no reírse y fracasando en el intento.

 **Não vai ser tão fácil assim** **  
** **Você me ter nas mãos** **  
** **Logo você que era acostumada** **  
** **A brincar com outro coração** **  
** **Não venha me perguntar** **  
** **Qual a melhor saída** **  
** **Eu sofri muito por amor** **  
** **Agora eu vou curtir a vida**

*No va a ser facil así  
Que yo esté en tus manos  
Justo que tu estabas acostumbrada  
A jugar con otro corazón  
No me preguntes  
Cual es la mejor salida  
He sufrido mucho por amor  
Ahora, viviré la vida

—Esa parte me gusta mucho más —exclamó el más bajo.

—Eso es, ¡vamos a vivir la vida! —Eren tamborileó con sus palmas sobre el volante mientras revoleaba su cabeza con alegría.

Pronto llegaron al pintoresco lugar. Eren estacionó en un aparcamiento privado. Para entonces eran cerca de las cinco y sus estómagos rugían de hambre. Caminaron hasta dar con la arena. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, muchos disfrutando del mar, y algunos puestos debajo de unas especies de sombrillas hechas de algo como paja gris. Caminaron hasta una barra donde se alzaban tres banderas con los colores del arcoíris. Levi enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. El lugar se estaba empezando a llenar. Se sentaron en una mesa y tomaron las cartas que estaban allí. Barraca Aruba se leía en el frente. Pero Levi no entendía ni jota. Miró al muchacho.

—¿Dejas que pida por ti?

—Por favor.

Llamaron a uno de los mozos, se les acercó un local sonriente, bastante moreno, de ojos intensamente azules y cabello lleno de rastas. A unos cien metros había una especie de banda que tocaba tambores, guitarras y otros instrumentos mientras una hermosa mujer (¿era una mujer?) cantaba a viva voz y afinadamente alguna tonada muy movediza. Mucha gente bailaba alrededor. Levi notó que pululaban parejas gay de todo tipo. Todos parecían muy felices y relajados.

—Bem vindos, garotos O que vão pedir? —dijo el mozo con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en el rostro.

—Olá, gostaríamos de duas porções de Acarajé —pidió Eren en un perfecto portugués.

—Muito boa escolha, você quer beber alguma coisa enquanto?

—¿Qué quieres beber, Levi? —consultó el más alto. El hombre se rascó la nuca.

—Algo que no tenga alcohol, no me gusta mezclar con la comida.

—Duas latas de Guaraná Antártica, por favor.

—Agora mesmo, garoto —dijo el moreno y se retiró.

—Creo que todo va a ser de tu gusto.

—Confío en ti. No tengo muchas opciones tampoco —se rieron a gusto y luego disfrutaron de la música gratuita.

En pocos minutos estaban tomando la azucarada bebida, refrescante y deliciosa. Y cerca de media hora después les trajeron unas especies de conos de papel rosa rellenos de carne naranja en tiras junto a otros ingredientes y una cuchara. Olía como a coco y verduras, muy similar en olor a lo que Levi probara el día anterior, aunque la apariencia era diferente. Y la verdad era que estaba hambriento.

—Esto te va a volar la cabeza, o la boca mejor dicho.

—¿Qué es?

—Está hecho a base de poroto o también le dicen arveja salvaje, la dejan en remojo, se pisa y luego se hace un puré, se le añade cebolla, sal, pimienta y camarones. Luego lo fríen en aceite de "dendê" que es típico de esta zona, por eso este sabor no lo vas a probar en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Eso de allí es "vatapá", es como un guisado de pan rallado remojado en leche de coco con jengibre, maní, aceite de palma y otros ingredientes que no recuerdo. Tiene también langostinos "desfumados" para darle lo que aquí le dicen el sabor típico bahiano. No los tienes que pelar, se come así, todo junto —Se llevó una enorme cucharada a la boca y su expresión fue de puro placer.

Levi no se lo pensó mucho y lo trató de imitar, pero soplando porque estaba bastante caliente. Le gustó mucho el sabor, pero estaba un poco picante para su gusto. De todas maneras, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, aprovechó y comió a dos manos hasta terminárselo. Aunque había sido una porción abundante, lejos estaban de estar satisfechos, por lo que luego de que Eren pagara, caminaron hasta un puesto en la playa donde vendían "cocadas". Una mezcla de coco rallado con leche, canela, vainilla y leche condensada en forma de galletas redondas. Compraron dos bolsitas y se fueron comiéndoselas mientras bordeaban la orilla. Ya eran cerca de las seis y muchas familias estaban levantado campamento porque el viento a esa hora corría más fuerte.

Levi vio una gran cantidad de parejas homosexuales demostrándose amor sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, aunque intentaba disimular se le iban los ojos ante los besos y las muestras de afecto tan efusivas.

—¿Estás incómodo? Podemos ir a otro lado —preguntó Eren con tranquilidad.

—No, no, disculpa, es solo que es poco habitual… me refiero a "esto". Pero no me molesta para nada. Joder, me dio sed. Son ricas pero empalagosas. ¿Una cerveza?

—Con todo gusto.

Compraron un par de latas y se sentaron en la arena, mientras seguían conversando. Pronto cerca de ellos comenzaron a juntarse grupos que tocaban música muy alegre.

—¡Oh, mira! Capoeiras.

El más bajo se giró. Quedaron embelesados con las increíbles hazañas de los bailarines. Dos de ellos, con pantalones sueltos blancos y el torso desnudo, hacían piruetas y volteretas en el aire, dignos del mejor circo, y por si fuera poco, todo al ritmo de la música.

—¡Wow! Son muy buenos —aceptó Levi—. Te vas a reír, pero cuando era joven, muy joven, fui a una academia de danza.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, me gustaba mucho bailar. Bueno, sabía malambo, algo de flamenco, y una vez vino un instructor de Brasil, así que nos enseñó un poco de samba, maxixe y carimbó. Era muy bueno en ese entonces —contó y luego tomó un trago.

—¡Levi! Me tienes que mostrar.

—Oh, no, no, eso fue hace más de diez años Eren, ¡qué digo diez años! Como quince. Ya estoy todo oxidado.

—No, de ninguna manera, bailar es como andar en bicicleta, como… hacer el amor, esas cosas no se olvidan por mucho que uno no las practique.

—No lo sé, tal vez me anime, otro día.

Luego de que el sol se ocultó, volvieron al auto.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó el de cabello castaño.

—¿Bromeas? Después de la fastuosa siesta estoy listo para trasnochar tres días seguidos.

—¡Genial! Vamos a ir a un lugar que es la onda, Praia de Farol da Barra. Vas a alucinar. Además de lindo hay un par de bares que son increíbles.

—Bien, pues vamos.

El lugar era cerca del Farol que estaba en la costa. Una construcción imponente que era como un gigante de cemento y ladrillos. Ya casi no tenía un uso formal, era más bien como un museo viviente. Las luces de la playa, de un color verde fosforescente, le daban un halo casi místico.

Dejaron el auto aparcado y se fueron a recorrer unas callejuelas muy pintorescas. Levi se olvidó de todo por un momento. Simplemente seguía a Eren, riendo por cualquier cosa, preguntando por los colores, las costumbres locales, las vestimentas típicas, los olores, las flores, las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo. Compraron unas caipirinhas y se las fueron bebiendo con ganas, mientras se unían a gente que bailaba en las veredas o en escenarios improvisados.

Compraron otra bebida, ya no recordaba el nombre, todo el mundo reía y hablaba bonito. Eren entrelazaba sus largos dedos con los suyos y no importaba lo que dijera, todo era demasiado gracioso. Después de la tercera caipirinha, ¡vaya que estaba deliciosa! Sintió el mismo espíritu del Sambódromo poseerlo con fuerza. ¿Cómo habían llegado a la playa?

—¡Que bom dançarino! —la gente le hablaba, mientras Eren lo tiraba de un lado a otro, había muchos hombres, ¿de dónde habían salido?

—¡Dança, dança bonito!

Y ahora estaban haciendo un tren o algo así, alguien le puso una pandereta con listones de colores en la mano, pero más le apeteció mover las caderas como hacía años no lo hacía.

—¡Levi, ven aquí! ¡No te pierdas! —Eren lo traía de regreso, mientras volvían a reírse y beber más y más capirinha, ¡ah, bebida de dioses!

—¡Eres, ers muy, muy lindo! —le soltó sin filtros mientras bailaban un poco pegados ¡Qué sonrisa!

La música parecía cobrar vida, se les metía en las venas, en la cabeza, los arremolinaba, los desparramaba y los volvía a juntar ¿Desde cuándo estaba lloviendo?

—¡Vamos a buscar refugio! —le dijo Eren mientras no soltaba su mano, oigan, sus manos se veían muy bien juntas, como el ying y el yang.

—No, no, la lluvia hace bien, ven, ven Eren —decía tirando del lado contrario.

La ropa se les pegaba, la arena también, pero la música seguía, ¿qué importaban un par de gotas?

—¡Tienes los dientes más bonitos del mundo! —le dijo mirándolo con deseo y Eren volvió a reír como sólo él podía hacer—. ¡Fica bom, fica bom, Eren!

—Levi, ya ni sabes lo que dices.

¡Claro que sabía! Quería beberse la sonrisa de Eren, quería volar, quería agitarse hasta quedarse sin sentido, ¡quería vivir! El joven se le arrimó más de lo que hubiera querido y las perlas magnéticas que el muchacho tenía por ojos se detuvieron en su rostro.

—Errenn ¿Me quieres ver más de cerca o qué pedo? —rieron como desquiciados y luego Levi fue el que se le acercó—. Yo no fumé hoy, así que deberías besarme.

—¡Um beijo, um beijo! —gritaron a coro vaya uno a saber quiénes a su alrededor.

—Levi, mañana te puedes a arrepentir de esto.

—No, no, ni mañana, ni nunca —decidió dar el siguiente paso, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado calientes. Unió sus bocas con una efusividad tal que casi se caen al suelo.

Eren se separó un momento y se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomarlo de la cabeza y profundizar el roce ¡Joder! Sentía que estaba flotando, la música, la lluvia, la gente, todo quedó atrás, atrás. Se abrazó al bronceado cuello y bebió de su boca con una ansiedad apremiante. Escuchó a lo lejos una serie de aplausos, pero no le importó un carajo. Su mente estaba llena de Erens bailando, comiendo, y sonriendo solo para él.

—Un porquito más —le suplicaba cuando se detenían a respirar.

Estaba demasiado contento. De manera que luego de unos cuantos fogosos besos, volvieron a bailar, a beber y para entonces la lluvia se había detenido. Eren tiró de su agarre y esta vez lo siguió con docilidad, como un perro fiel moviendo la cola tras de su amo.

—Joder, eres tan lindo, fica bom, fica bom, Eren.

—Sí, sí, ya vamos fica bom, ya fue suficiente por hoy.

Se subieron al auto, Levi bajó la ventanilla y saludó a un grupo de chicos gays que iban bailando y agitando unas boas de plumas.

—¡Hola, hola! Hey, a esos los conozco, sé que los conozco ¡Hola, garotiños, garotiños!

Eren se desternillaba de risa, alegremente los otros le devolvieron el saludo.

—Ya, sube la ventanilla que hace frío y estamos mojados. Hora de terminar la fiesta.

—Estoy muy contento, en serio, esto es genial.

Levi se le tiró, literalmente, encima al muchacho mientras le regaba el rostro de besos.

—¿Estás cariñoso, eh? —le preguntó Eren mientras devolvía algunos.

—Sí, un poco —contestó mientras reía estúpidamente—. Pero solo contigo. Um beijo, ¿mmm?

Eren pospuso el viaje unos minutos, y volvieron a besarse con muchas ganas.

—Levi… tienes algo de arena en la boca.

—No, tú tienes arena en la boca, pero no importa, te besaré de nuevo —decía mientras lo hacía—. Besas lindo, Eren, garoto, mmm.

El más alto, apelando a todo su autocontrol, luego de unos momentos logró ponerle el cinturón de seguridad a Levi y finalmente arrancó, suspirando a gusto.

El hombre se durmió profundo y le costó un poco despertarlo, pero al fin pudieron entrar al hotel, para entonces ya estaba amaneciendo. Decidió llevárselo a su habitación, tampoco era como si pudiera despegárselo, lo tenía agarrado de la cintura y se venía riendo.

—Hey, sácate la ropa, vas a pescar un resfriado. Y deberías darte una ducha.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres verme desnudo? —improvisó un muy gracioso streaptease, mientras se enredaba solo con la ropa y la remera se le trababa entre los brazos, Eren lo tuvo que ayudar a quitársela. Apenas quedó en bóxer cayó redondo en la cama mientras se seguía carcajeando—. Chora mi liga, peo meu amooorr, joder.

El joven aprovechó y se dio una ducha caliente y rápida, pero al salir su acompañante estaba completamente dormido. Decidió que tomaría la medicación por la mañana, si bien no había bebido mucho, era mejor que se le pasara un poco el efecto. Le secó el cabello como pudo y lo tapó con la sábana y la colcha para luego acostarse a su lado. Le había mojado la cama y se la había llenado de arena, pero no pudo importarle menos. Se quedó admirando su rostro pacífico y hermoso. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad y dejó un beso en su frente antes de entregarse a los dominios del sueño. Él también estaba demasiado feliz. Gracias Bahía. Bahía milagrosa.

…

Tosió un poco al ahogarse con su propia saliva y soltó un quejido antes de abrir los ojos del todo. Eren dormía plácidamente a su lado, y él estaba muy aferrado a su caliente torso. Cuando pudo despabilarse un poco, notó abochornado que le había babeado el pecho horriblemente, de hecho su saliva hacía un camino hasta las sábanas donde había un gran manchón. Se levantó como un resorte y buscó una toalla para secarlo lo más rápido posible. En cierto momento se quedó mirando lo hermoso que era Eren. Así dormido, tranquilo, pacífico.

De pronto, le comenzaron a llegar los flash de la alocada noche ¡Joder! ¡JODER! Lo había besado, se le había tirado encima y le había dicho cosas muy, muy vergonzosas. Se puso en extremo nervioso, miró alrededor hasta ubicar su ropa que ya estaba seca encima de los respaldos de unas sillas. Se vistió rápido, se puso las ojotas y salió de la habitación hacia la suya.

Revisó su celular, estaba lleno de mensajes molestos de Petra. _"Levi, las niñas ya están esperando", "¿Podrías responder? Se mueren de sueño", "¿Para qué prometiste que ibas a llamarlas si después no lo haces?"_. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, lo había olvidado por completo. _"La próxima vez no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir, IDIOTA"_. El resto eran mensajes de Farlan, un par de su prima Mikasa, también había olvidado su cumpleaños, y por último de otro amigo que lo felicitaba por el viaje.

Notó que la gente lo miraba y se reía disimuladamente. Entró a la habitación y fue al baño, ¡joder! Tenía cabeza un desastre, parecía como si se la hubieran revuelto con un batidor eléctrico. Se desnudó y procedió a bañarse, sacarse toda la arena de encima y sentirse más fresco. Luego puso el celular a cargar, se encargó de pedir disculpas y luego que vio que las leían procedió a llamar. Lo atendieron al tercer intento.

—Hola —fue el saludo tajante y seco.

—Hola, Petra. Lo siento, de verdad, anoche tomé un poco y bueno, lo olvidé, luego ya me dormí.

—Que bien, muy lindo lo tuyo, tú embriagándote a tus anchas mientras yo debo consolar a las niñas que lloran sin parar porque no entienden cómo es que su padre desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Natasha cree que nos hemos separado, o que estás muerto y que no queremos decirle la verdad. Por si fuera poco, les digo que hablarás con ellas, porque TÚ me lo pediste ayer solo para que se vayan a dormir con la cara más larga que nunca ¿Puedes complicarla aún más?

Levi sintió una leve jaqueca, producto de la resaca y del mal humor en el que se hundió de inmediato.

—Joder, tienes razón, Petra, lo siento mucho. Fue irresponsable de mi parte ¿Puedo llamarlas para el almuerzo?

—Natasha tiene un cumpleaños ahora e invitaron a Sofía también, preferiría que llames a la noche. Pero no les avisaré, no sea que te vuelvas a olvidar.

—No lo haré, fue solo una vez.

—Como sea ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Valió la pena todo lo que sacrificaste para ir?

—Es bellísimo, un lugar increíble. Te hubiera gustado mucho —hubo una pausa de algunos segundos donde Levi la escuchó suspirar—. Bueno, llamaré a la noche.

—De acuerdo, cuídate por favor.

Esa dosis de realidad lo puso a reflexionar de inmediato ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bueno, divertirse, era obvio, pero Eren… Se tiró de espaldas en la cama mirando el blanco techo de la habitación. Era cierto que anoche estaba bastante ebrio, pero le gustaba, ese chico le encantaba, lo había besado por gusto, el alcohol simplemente lo había desinhibido un poco, pero había estado bastante consciente de lo que hacía. Ahora mismo quería ir a su lado, seguir descubriendo, seguir sintiendo todas esas cosas que habían estado completamente enterradas dentro de él.

Algo estaba mal, ¿cómo podía necesitar tanto a una persona que apenas conocía? Ni siquiera dos días completos, y lo había besado como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Y se había sentido hermoso, liberador, correcto. Quería besarlo de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con la almohada y gruñó frustrado, confundido, ansioso.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Simple, lo que realmente quería hacer. Después de todo era una puta semana, luego volvería a la normalidad. A esa vida gris, aburrida, fea, aplastante. Tal vez sería la única vez en toda su vida que podría hacer algo por su cuenta sin pensar las consecuencias. Ya había empezado desde que puso el pie en el avión. No tenía sentido arrepentirse.

—No, lo único de lo que puedo arrepentirme es de no hacer nada —se dio ánimos.

Una hora después estaba tocando a la habitación de Eren, sintiendo que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho a una velocidad meteórica. El chico lo atendió un poco dormido y le sonrió apenas lo vio.

—Buenos días, servicio al cuarto —dijo levantando unas bolsas de plástico blancas con cosas adentro, la sonrisa en la cara de Eren se ensanchó y le hizo lugar para pasar.

—Acomoda las cosas, voy a asearme un momento —avisó mientras entraba al baño.

Bien, bien, no lo había echado ni le había hecho cara fea. Genial. Se sentía como un virgen en la noche de bodas, sin saber para qué lado correr. Luego se puso a pensar en que no podía acaparar todo el tiempo de Eren, seguramente él quería hacer cosas por su cuenta, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de estar a su lado, ¿debería preguntarle? El moreno se acercó y tomó asiento en la mesita que Levi había preparado. Luego se levantó de nuevo y fue a buscar un par de pastillas que apuró con la botella de agua del día anterior.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Pan, fiambre, refresco?

—Bueno, fui y traje lo que me pareció más adecuado para desayunar, no sé tú pero yo no voy a aguantar dos horas hasta el almuerzo, además son las tres, es tarde.

—No me estoy quejando, para nada, de hecho, es una fantástica idea —dijo haciéndose un sándwich, Levi lo imitó mientras abría la botella de leche de coco, o algo como eso se veía en la etiqueta del frente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le consultó al más alto.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Sí, tomé unos analgésicos y un antiácido. Estoy bien, aunque me duelen mucho las piernas.

—No me sorprende, después de que bailaste hasta con las piedras. Nos diste clases de samba a todos ayer —el muchacho se rió a sus anchas—. Tuve la intención de filmarte, pero creí que ibas a molestarte, así que preferí, ya sabes, evitar pruebas que te incriminen. Déjame decirte que me sorprendiste mucho, no tienes nada que envidiarle a los capoeiras.

—Oh, joder. Tengo breves recuerdos de eso —agregó masticando su sándwich y sonriendo—. Solo espero no haber hecho el ridículo.

—Te estoy diciendo que no, bailaste increíble ¿No lo recuerdas?

El más bajo no sabía si Eren le estaba tirando una indirecta o qué, últimamente estaba más imbécil que un completo novato. Pero bueno, hacía al menos unos diez años que no se había puesto en plan de conquista. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había intentado con Petra, fue más de parte de ella y amigos en común. No es que no le gustara, porque si le había parecido atractiva, pero nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo de disfrutar del amor. Al año de ponerse de novios ella quedó embarazada, él dejó los estudios, buscó un trabajo más estable y el resto era historia.

Pero no quería cagarla con Eren, le quedaban cuatro días y no iba a desperdiciarlos en absoluto, tampoco era para ponerse tan serios, ¿no?

—Recuerdo casi todo, pero no mucho sobre los bailes, creo que estaba demasiado eufórico.

—Sí que lo estabas.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y al fin Levi decidió hablar.

—Oye, Eren. No quiero ser invasivo, supongo que tienes tus actividades también. Además, te agradezco por haberme llevado ayer, el almuerzo, todo eso. Lamento acaparar tu tiempo así y-

—Levi, tranquilo, solo di lo que tengas para decir.

—Sí, bueno. Que, si no te molesta, a mí me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, eso —hubo una pausa espesa y el hombre sintió que se le iba a explotar el corazón como una granada, ¿qué acababa de decir? Se sentía como un jovencito de secundaria confesándose a su primer amor, pero no había ninguna confesión en lo que había dicho, ¿o sí?

—Ya veo —Eren no decía gran cosa y tampoco sonreía ni nada parecido.

—Oi, lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte o algo, yo sólo, no te sientas obligado, ¿OK?

—No, no me siento obligado para nada es solo que… Levi, creo que ya te diste cuenta que soy gay, ¿verdad? —El otro asintió y tragó en seco—. Y ayer nos besamos, mucho —Levi sentía los pómulos arder pero le sostuvo la mirada y asintió de nuevo.

—Creo que —carraspeó para aclarar su garganta—, yo creo que me gustas Eren. No voy a poner excusas, ni decir algo que no es. Me gustas mucho. No sé si es el lugar o yo, o lo que sea, pero siento que estuve viviendo adentro de una burbuja de smog y ahora esto es tan, tan bueno, me siento contento a tu lado, la paso bien y… ¡Joder! No sé qué estoy diciendo.

Las manos le sudaban y agachó la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—También me gustas, Levi.

Abrió la boca al escuchar esa confirmación y lo miró de inmediato, Eren estaba serio aún.

—¿En-entonces?

—Te quedan cuatro días, ¿verdad? —el hombre asintió—. Bueno, entonces que te parece sí, simplemente disfrutamos estos cuatro días juntos. Sin vueltas, sin restricciones, sin ataduras. Diversión y un poco de locura.

Los ojos del más bajo brillaron con intensidad y asintió efusivamente mientras no podía evitar que una sonrisa le floreciera en el rostro. Eren se contagió de su mueca y acercó su torso, a Levi le llevó algunos segundos darse cuenta que se acercaba buscando otro tipo de contacto, y accedió de inmediato.

Un beso lleno de sol y luz, de ojos grises, palmeras y sal, un beso perfecto para sellar un pacto secreto entre ellos dos… Só um beijo…

.

Luna de Acero… emocionada…


	3. Inevitable sentimiento

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Buenas y santas, la continuación, no llegué al final o se me hacía eterno, el próximo cap es el final. reviews y comentarios, onegai?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Smut, R18, Lemon, Riren y Ereri, lo puse en el sumary así que no quiero reclamos. Fluff a toneladas.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado".**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

 _ **.**_

.

Ese mismo día se pasaron el resto de la tarde en la playa. Arenas doradas se les mezclaban entre los pies, algo calientes todavía por el reciente sol. Aunque ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Levi se dejó embadurnar de bloqueador para evitar volver a quedar rojo como un camarón. Lo bueno fue que pudo devolver el favor al candente Adonis a su lado y se entretuvo un buen rato llenando de crema a Eren hasta en las zonas que no hacía falta, es decir, que el otro podría haberse puesto sin su ayuda. Claro que el muchacho no se quejó de las caricias, con su sonrisa simple, abierta y sincera disfrutó del baile de los dedos que Levi le prodigaba.

Aun así tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el mar, pero después de un rato ya estaba más tranquilo y acostumbrado al golpe de las olas en sus pies.

Se echaron agua, Eren se internó un poco y Levi desde la costa le gritó un buen rato que no fuera imprudente y regresara. Se empujaron y caminaron, tomando algunos jugos de los puestos que se encontraban a medida que caminaban. Sin relojes, sin presiones, sin contratos que cumplir, ambos se sentían como si hubieran entrado en una dimensión diferente a la normal.

La luna los iluminó mientras seguían sentados sobre un enorme toallón de osos panda. Seguían hablando, como si no pudieran detener el torrente de palabras, risas y besos, porque ya hacía un buen rato que se acercaban de tanto en tanto y chocaban sus bocas como si ninguno tuviera prisa, aunque sus corazones se desbocaran a cada roce.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando una banda de músicos apostados a unos metros. Eren apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi con familiaridad. Ninguno queriendo que se terminara esa espectacular armonía. Levi miró de reojo a Eren y se mordió el labio inferior, si existía alguna justicia divina definitivamente estaba siendo generosa con él. Buscó la mano más cercana de Eren que tenía la punta de los dedos levemente fría y la envolvió con la suya. Eren levantó apenas su cabeza para compartir otro dulce y casto beso.

¿Adónde había ido el hambre, o el sueño, o las ganas de seguir haciendo turismo? No le importaba menos, porque sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba a su lado. Sin embargo recordó que había prometido llamar a las niñas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le deslizó suave al moreno.

—No mucho, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

—Vamos al hotel —sugirió.

—Vamos.

Sacudieron el toallón lo doblaron y caminaron tranquilos, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la brisa que les traía la playa. En poco rato ya estaban ingresando, fueron directo al comedor. Esa noche había un buffet de platos calientes y otro de ensaladas. Por lo que se sirvieron a gusto. Apenas se sentaron Levi se conectó al wifi para llamar a su casa. Habló un buen rato con Sofía y luego con Natasha. Eren esperó pacientemente mientras se sonreía ante el cariñoso diálogo.

Les dijo que estaba bien, que había hecho un pequeño viaje y que pronto volvería. Ellas se atropellaban al hablar para decirle lo mucho que lo habían extrañado y que no demorara. Luego cruzó algunas frías palabras con Petra y cortó.

Al fin pudieron cenar tranquilos, sin prestar demasiada importancia a la comida. Levi estaba ansioso por saber los nuevos planes, si es que irían a conocer otras playas ocultas, o ir a un antro o simplemente volver a la playa. Pero el semblante algo alicaído de Eren lo alertó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sucede que estoy cansado, ¿no te molesta si esta noche no puedo salir contigo, no?

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, tampoco planeaba ir a ningún lado.

—Estás en Bahía, Levi, son apenas las once de la noche, no la desperdicies durmiendo, anda ve, diviértete por mí.

El hombre no dijo nada, era cierto que tenía ganas de salir, pero hacerlo solo no sonaba para nada atractivo, además no le daba ninguna buena espina dejar a Eren solo en esas condiciones. Por lo que luego del postre subió hasta la habitación del joven.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo a acompañarte?

Eren no quería atarlo más de la cuenta, pero no iba a mentir tampoco, le dolía demasiado y quedarse solo no era nada bueno, ya lo sabía, por lo que aceptó de buena gana. Se ducharon por separado para sacarse la sal y la arena de esa tarde.

Para cuando llegaron a la cama, Eren tenía el semblante descompuesto. Con manos temblorosas manoteó un par de pastillas y las bebió con agua. Se acomodó sobre el torso de Levi que había puesto un par de almohadas detrás de su espalda y cabeza. Dejó que acariciara su nuca y parte de su desnuda espalda con movimientos suaves y largos. Habían dejado la puerta del balcón abierta, la brisa mecía las etéreas cortinas azules, y el sonido del mar inundaba el recinto. A medida que pasaban los minutos y los efectos de los medicamentos se iban manifestando, se iba sintiendo mucho mejor.

—Eren —habló en la oscuridad—, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿De qué estás enfermo?

—No es contagioso —respondió con la voz opacada, pero no era a eso a lo que Levi se refería.

—Si no quieres contarme lo entiendo, pero tengo miedo que si algo de verdad te sucede y tenga que llamar a un médico o una ambulancia, no sepa qué decirles —no era del todo una mentira, pero había estado elucubrando un buen rato cómo hacer que el muchacho le dijera.

—Supongo que debería decirte, aunque no me entusiasma mucho.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Bueno, te contaré un secreto, yo también viajé improvisadamente.

Levi se quedó callado, sin detener sus caricias, dándole el espacio y el tiempo suficiente para que Eren dijera todo lo que necesitara.

—Mi padre no quería que viajara, porque según él "mi condición" es crítica. Yo sé que no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, pero aún puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Tal vez de verdad no pueda hacerlo más adelante, por eso necesitaba venir, aunque sea una última vez.

El más bajo sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna, ¿"última vez"? ¿Qué?

—Cuando era más joven, tal vez 16, tuve dolores de cabeza, bah, mejor dicho cefaleas que eran una tortura. Mi padre como buen médico, no tardó en llevarme y hacerme todos los estudios correspondientes, luego de que convulsioné en un salón de clases. El diagnóstico fue un glioblastoma de grado 1. Por si te lo preguntas, es un tumor en el cerebro. El grado uno es el menor. Tuvimos que hacer todo el maldito tratamiento, ya sabes, con radioterapia, pastillas y medicamentos que me dejaban tirado como si me hubieran aniquilado con un rayo. Bajé mucho de peso, se me cayó el pelo y las cejas, en fin, era un zombie. Pero más feo me parece, como fuera, fueron dos duros años, hasta que el tumor entró en recesión y desapareció.

Levi tenía un nudo en la garganta, no estaba muy seguro de querer seguir escuchando, la voz se le había congelado, era incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

—Poco a poco me recuperé, para los 19 ya todo era un horrible pasado. Seguí adelante con mi vida, me recibí de enfermero, como ves es difícil salir del "legado familiar", mi madre era anestesista. Como sea, el año pasado tuve una pequeña convulsión en casa. No me animé a contarle a mi padre, porque esa sensación ya era familiar para mí. Ya sabía que él me haría analizar y me ocultaría información, así que decidí investigar por mi cuenta. Luego de un par de resonancias, exámenes de sangre y tomografías computadas, vino la confirmación. Había vuelto. Esta vez no vino solo, se trajo un ejército consigo. Es del nivel 4 y está demasiado ramificado como para tener la posibilidad de extirparlo con una intervención quirúrgica.

Las caricias se detuvieron.

—Cuando me senté a hablar con papá, fue para contarle cómo estaban las cosas. Estudié medicina, no hace falta que me mienta y lo sabe. Quiso vender sus acciones de la clínica, pero lo impedí. Igualmente estoy haciendo el tratamiento, aunque paso de la radioterapia con rayos. Ahora solo tomo pastillas.

—¿Y estuviste bebiendo ayer?

—Levi, no te pongas en plan parental, por favor. Estoy en Bahía, voy a disfrutarlo. Papá me había prohibido viajar, así que tuve que vender mi auto para pagar todo, y recién cuando llegué aquí le avisé. Se enojó bastante, pero no hubiera podido viajar de otra manera. Oye —habló incorporándose un poco y buscando el rostro del mayor en la penumbra—, si me llegas a tratar como un moribundo, juro que te meteré una patada en el trasero. No te estoy contado esto para que me tengas lástima, ni te apiades de mí. No me daré por vencido, así mis esperanzas sean mínimas, no lo haré.

—No pensaba tratarte diferente —le aseguró para brindarle tranquilidad, aunque todavía no terminaba de asimilar toda la nueva información.

—Bien. Ahora sigue con los mimos que estaban buenos —respondió, volviéndose a recostar.

No hacía falta que Eren se lo dijera, estaba seguro que había todavía una parte de la historia que aún permanecía oculta, pero no iba a obligarlo a hablar. Tampoco quería seguir escuchando. No estaba en condiciones de pensar a futuro, no quería hacerlo. Sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía, de su calidez, de sus sonrisas y sus besos.

Lo empujó suavemente obligándolo a caer de espaldas, lento fue trepando por su cuerpo, buscó esas preciosas gemas de plata que tenía por ojos y comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro lentamente. Eren bajó los párpados y disfrutó de los placenteros roces. Estaban sólo en boxers, el ambiente era cálido.

Depositó muchos pequeños besos sobre los carnosos labios, hasta que muy despacio apoyó los suyos para sacar su lengua que fue inmediatamente bien acogida por la cálida y húmeda bóveda que el muchacho tenía por boca. Se saborearon, sin urgencias, ni prisas, en cámara lenta. Algo nuevo se despertó en ambos, como un fuego que es avivado por nuevos troncos y maderas. Las manos de Eren buscaron la compacta pero fornida espalda.

Sus pieles olían a bloqueador solar, agua, luz, libertad, al vuelo de mariposas veraniegas. Levi se estremeció al sentir esas poderosas manos deslizándose sobre la pradera de su espalda. Caricias desconocidas hasta el momento, más fuertes, más intensas. Su estómago burbujeaba en anticipación. Gimió cuando el muchacho sorbió su lengua con experticia, para luego terminar tirando de su labio inferior tentadoramente.

El silencio era suficiente, porque sus cuerpos hablaban demasiado, prácticamente gritaban. Aprovechó la breve interrupción del beso para mordisquear el contorno de la mandíbula firme y grande de Eren, sentía contra su lengua el leve escozor de la incipiente barba, y le pareció de lo más insinuante. Lo oía resoplar quedo, mientras se entrega dócil, dejando que accediera a más porciones de bronceada y caliente epidermis.

Todo era nuevo, y a la vez presentía que lo que descubriera los haría sentirse aún mejor a ambos, y así estaba sucediendo. No pensaba, ni en lo que había escuchado, ni en lo que sucedía, ni en nada. Solo había un mar de piel y jadeos intermitentes en los que quería hundirse hasta asfixiarse, y avanzaría hasta el final.

Se encontró delimitando unas deliciosas clavículas con la punta de su lengua, mientras su torso bajaba y sentía perfectamente la entrepierna de Eren sobre su estómago, erecta, caliente, apenas cubierta por la fina tela de algodón blanco. Sus blancas manos acariciaron por encima de las costillas, ganándose poros erizados y gemidos más audibles. Se agachó de nuevo para prenderse de una de las erectas tetillas. Un delicado y sabroso tentempié antes de continuar su recorrido. De todos los tours posibles en ese lugar, éste iba a ser su favorito, estaba seguro.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía querer acariciar a otro, querer verlo disfrutar, sentir que podía lograr que su pareja gozara. Eren era como una cuerda entre sus dedos, que se tensaba, se aflojaba y dejaba salir su melodía en un sensual ritmo. Continuó con la otra tetilla, podía sentir todo el enorme cuerpo debajo de él vibrando, contorsionándose por momentos y se alegró de saber exactamente qué lugares lo ponían tan sensible. Continuó el descenso sin cansarse de probar su carne elástica y bien formada.

Hizo una escala en el redondo ombligo, chupando con un poco más de confianza por los costados y mordiendo con un poco más de precisión. Sus manos aprovecharon para resbalar por esos musculosos muslos, encontrándose con sus vellos naturales. Le pareció hermoso, un detalle masculino y revelador. Las largas piernas se enredaron tranquilamente alrededor de su cintura.

Se tomó su tiempo para mordisquear los huesos de la afilada cadera, movimiento que fue recibido con inusual entusiasmo, acompañado de una risa muy afrodisíaca. Tomó el elástico de la única prenda que tenía el joven encima y la fue deslizando. Tuvo de separarse dolorosamente un momento para poder dejarlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Se arrodilló y tuvo que quedarse unos segundos quieto para poder llenar sus pupilas de esa imagen tan maravillosa. Era como estar frente a una obra de arte, que te deja extasiado, absorto, anonadado. Quería que se grabara a fuego ese momento. Y aunque podría haber hecho un altar ese ángel moreno para poder adorarlo por la eternidad, la mirada suplicante de Eren lo hizo regresar de nuevo al paraíso.

Se agachó sobre su cuerpo, con tanta naturalidad como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes, aunque sólo era la primera vez. Refregó su respingada nariz contra el erecto pene, aunque estuviera en penumbras notaba lo venoso que era, su color levemente más claro que su achocolatada anatomía. Ya estaba húmedo en la punta, lo tomó con una de sus manos para masturbarlo lento y apretado. El muchacho arqueó su espalda por inercia, mientras se sofocaba en gemidos guturales, roncos, perfectos.

Se relamió los labios con verdadera lujuria. Una explosión de adrenalina lo hizo temblar a medida que engullía el notable miembro. Ansiedad, furor, excitación, su cuerpo era bombardeado por toda clase de sensaciones electrizantes. Y en su cabeza solo una idea se repetía sin cesar: "más".

Se atragantó un par de veces, que supo disimular bastante bien, entre lamidas, mordiscos sutiles, chupetones, ascendía y descendía alentado por los gratificantes sonidos que emitía su pareja. Se concentró en los testículos, mientras una de sus manos no dejaba de masajearlo, manteniéndolo motivado. Tan ensimismado estaba que casi se olvida de sí mismo, un leve dolor en su entrepierna le envió señales de que necesitaba atenderla también. Sin dejar de lamer, haciendo equilibrio con la mano libre y su torso se acarició por encima de su ropa interior, la notó algo húmeda.

Eren se incorporó y buscó su dulce boca de inmediato, se arrodilló tratando de no separarse del otro, e invirtió sus posiciones tirándolo de espaldas. De inmediato le sacó los bóxers negros y fue directo al premio mayor. Levi había estado genial, pero Eren… uf, Eren era la gloria. Levi no ocultó nada para él, abrió su boca y dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo cuando lo sintió devorándolo con una facilidad pasmosa.

Los dedos de marfil se enredaron en las hebras castañas, tirando con poca fuerza, pero haciéndole notar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de sus acciones. Era un regalo del cielo, sin dudas, un pedacito de felicidad que se le antojaba como el tesoro perdido y que ahora quería reclamar de su propiedad.

—¡Eren, ah! —Exclamó con auténtica lujuria, completamente compenetrado y sofocado por el deseo.

El muchacho aprovechó la gran cantidad de saliva que había en el miembro de Levi y mientras seguía deleitándose con su sabor y las eróticas expresiones del más blanco, comenzó a prepararse él mismo. No sabía qué sería del gusto de Levi, pero mejor era no avasallarlo tanto la primera vez.

No podía creerlo, pensar que tantas veces su mirada se había desviado hacia ese hombre bajo y con cara de matón. Había descubierto que sólo era una fachada, puesto que era realmente tierno con sus pequeñas hijas. Sabía a la perfección la historia de la familia, y estaba casi seguro que estaba separado de su esposa, puesto que nunca había visto entre ellos ninguna interacción afectuosa. Casi que se miraban con desidia.

Le gustó desde el primer día, más de una vez se acercó a las niñas (cosa que hacía a menudo porque la sala se llenaba), para ofrecerles un poco de agua o un lugar para dibujar mientras esperaban, tal vez una que otra vez Levi lo miró, pero nunca lo había visto realmente. Más de una vez se había pillado fantaseando que Levi lo acorralaba en uno de los pasillos y se besaban apasionadamente.

Ese día que se conocieron en la playa, o mejor dicho que se conocieron mejor, estaba deprimido, se sentía algo descompuesto y muy solo. Reflexionó que después de todo no había sido tan buena idea irse a Bahía. No encontraría a su madre allí. Aunque probablemente estaba más cerca de encontrarla de otra manera. Se había llevado un vino, pero estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, todas esas lágrimas que evitaba frente a su padre, a sus compañeros de la clínica, sus amigos. Qué triste no tener a quien abrazar, a quien besar, que no fuera una aventura de una noche, claro. Hacía dos días había conocido un lindo chico que lo cortejó un poco, pero no quería despertar solo la mañana siguiente. Tampoco podía permitirse ser egoísta en su situación, pero todo era muy injusto.

Y entonces apareció, como si el mar se hubiera abierto en dos y le hubiera entregado un regalo. Al principio pensó que estaba delirando, ¿realmente era Levi Ackerman? Y no sólo era él, estaba solo, más hablador que nunca y más guapo si se lo preguntaban.

Y ahora lo tenía desnudo y dispuesto entre sus sábanas. Definitivamente Bahía era especial, era un lugar mágico donde algunos sueños se hacían realidad.

Comenzó a boquear cuando sus dedos estaban profundamente enterrados dentro suyo. Dejó su labor bucal, con un gruñido de parte del de piel blanca de por medio. Sacó sus dedos y se levantó cual resorte de la cama para tomar rápidamente el lubricante de su bolso, miró los preservativos, pero decidió descartarlos. De todas maneras ya estaba jugado.

Levi se semi sentó y Eren se acomodó a horcajadas, mientras buscaba su boca de nuevo. Los besos eran tan buenos que se permitían demorar un poco más con tal de disfrutarlos. Nunca creyó que un simple beso pudiera erizarle el cuerpo de esa manera. Acarició el contorno de la espalda de Eren, mientras sus pelvis se refregaban ansiosas. Lamió su dorado torso.

—Tu pecho sabe a estrellas —le susurró completamente concentrado, tal vez un poco inconsciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Eren lamió sus labios y enredó nuevamente sus lenguas, mientras una de sus manos juntaba sus miembros refregándolos a la vez. Luego de unos exquisitos minutos, desprendió su boca de la ajena para deslizarla por el pálido y fornido cuello, importándole poco si dejaba marcas, Levi no se quejaba, al contrario, echaba la cabeza atrás para darle mejor acceso ¿Cuánto deseo tenía ese hombre guardado, cuántas ganas de amar, de tocar, de sentir?

Levi lo empujó para colocarlo sobre el colchón. Eren tenía el pomo de lubricante en su otra mano, soltó sus erecciones, lo abrió para sacar un poco del líquido y embadurnar la entrepierna de Levi, palpitante, engordada, no era muy largo pero tenía un grueso envidiable. Tomó un poco más de lubricante y se untó él mismo en su entrada rosada y hambrienta.

Se sorprendió de que no lo tomara de inmediato, Levi volvió a besarlo tortuosamente lento, refregándose contra su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos por doquier, no estaba apurado, Eren tampoco, sin embargo sentía cierta urgencia por sentirlo fundiéndose con él. Pero no podía quejarse, los besos, lamidas y chupones eran completamente agradables. No tenía miedo de que Levi se arrepintiera, porque su entrepierna golpeaba su estómago con precisión, y sus besos transmitían demasiado. No se sentía como tener sexo casual, era casi como hacer el amor.

—Levi… —le largó en una especie de maullido y el hombre despegó sus labios de su cuello para mirarlo cariñosamente, entendiendo su pedido implícito.

Acarició las largas piernas levantándolas en un ángulo apropiado. Estaba seguro, pero a la vez sentía que iba a desarmarse en cualquier momento como un castillo de cartas azotado por un vendaval. Un vendaval de ojos grises, voz seductora, cabello revuelto, llamado Eren.

En otras circunstancias Levi habría tomado todos los recaudos necesarios, pero si ese dulce muchacho no le oponía resistencia… ¿para qué hacerlo? Tomó su pene con firmeza y probó empujando el glande, tratando de ser cuidadoso. No era una empresa fácil, y los nervios empezaron a contaminarlo, porque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo cierto era que no quería lastimarlo. No era la primera vez teniendo sexo anal, pero ciertamente nunca había estado con un hombre, menos uno tan hermoso.

A Dios gracias los brazos de Eren eran lo suficientemente largos como para que una de sus manos se asentara en su cadera y lo incitara a empujar más decidido. Respirando entrecortado buscó su rostro, estaba relajado, mirándolo con lascivia y asintiendo tranquilo. Llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante y comenzó a empujar despacio. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía que iba a desfallecer de placer.

Eren cerró los ojos conteniendo una exhalación, tensando todo su lindo cuerpo al sentir como lo invadía lentamente. Gimió agonizante, entre una sensación de incomodidad y puro deleite. Los primeros minutos eran así.

—Eren, eres tan, tan hermoso —le dijo con la voz oscurecida, lacerante, embriagada de pasión.

Tranquilamente logró hacerse lugar en el estrecho canal, parecía hecho de seda húmeda y caliente, lo apretaba increíblemente bien. Tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para respirar y poder retomar el control, aunque sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Era demasiado intenso para poder manejarlo adecuadamente.

Se agachó redistribuyendo su peso en sus brazos a los costados del moreno. Necesitaba besarlo mientras hacían esto. Tenía una nueva adicción, lo sabía, había caído por completo como una mosca entre las redes de una telaraña, pero nunca se sintió tan bien ser devorado.

Comenzó a embestir profundo, lento, disfrutando de las expresiones de Eren, bebiendo los sonidos de su garganta, sintiéndose completamente realizado. Parecía conocerlo de años, de siglos, como si la vida hubiera digitado sus destinos para finalmente reunirlos otra vez. Era la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas, era el ángel que lo envolvía entre sus alas para darle alivio.

Apoyó sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sentía los largos dedos del moreno enterrarse en su espalda. El dulce aliento del muchacho le golpeaba el cuello, y sus jadeos lo dejaban sumido en una nebulosa de candente satisfacción.

—Tan lindo, Eren. Me gustas tanto. Te adoro, eres un an-angel, ah —no dominaba nada, ni sus palabras, ni sus movimientos, estaba entregando hasta la última partícula de su existencia.

Eren sonreía ante su prerrogativa, lo besaba por donde alcanzaba, dejando pequeñas explosiones de gozo regadas por doquier. Enredó sus piernas a su cintura y lo apretaba cada vez que se hundía en él.

—A-Ahí, Levi, eso es… ¡Ngh!

Rodaron en algún momento y el joven quedó sentado sobre su cadera. Con movimientos que a Levi por algún momento le hicieron recordar a la forma de nadar de un tritón, Eren se adueñó de la situación, gimiendo, gozando y brindándole un placer arrollador. Se deleitó acariciando sus piernas, pantorrillas, torso, brazos, todo, todo lo que estuviera disponible y a su alcance.

Pero fue cuando Eren tomó una de sus manos y llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca, para succionarlos de una manera increíblemente sensual, que sintió que no iba a durar ni un minuto más. Encogió los hombros, apretando los dientes ante el tsunami de placer, imposible de detener. El muchacho entendió perfectamente, y se apresuró a masturbarse mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

La mente del más bajo se nubló por completo, nunca había sentido nada similar en toda su decadente vida, parecía como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento convertido en polvo espacial. Apenas podía respirar, mientras gruñía profundo, ni siquiera se percató del caliente líquido que le salpicó el abdomen. Tiritó sutilmente, sintiendo como si sacudieran su cuerpo desde adentro. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso y largo.

En pocos segundos el cuerpo de Eren se adhirió al suyo, algo resbaloso y pegajoso por el sudor y el semen, pero le importó tres carajos. Tenía a la criatura más brillante del universo entre sus brazos, no iba a pedir nada más.

Permanecieron en esa posición por mucho rato. Cuando pudo despejar un poco las sensaciones y sus pensamientos, levanto los brazos para acariciarlo rítmicamente en la preciosa espalda. Depositó un par de besos en su cabello, contra su coronilla, quería decir tantas cosas, pero a la vez no le alcanzaban las palabras existentes.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse. Entre risas y besos fueron juntos a ducharse, no sirvió de mucho intentar limpiar sus cuerpos, porque volvieron a ensuciarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia que los mojaba.

Con las últimas fuerzas se acostaron, lastimosamente sobre las mismas sábanas, ya se las cambiarían al día siguiente, y enredados en los brazos del otro, se durmieron completamente en paz.

—X—X—X—X—X

Levi despertó primero, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que enfocó el rostro pacífico de Eren y de nuevo sintió, con mayor fuerza, esos retortijones en el estómago, la ansiedad, la alegría, ese sentimiento que se había instalado para no irse más. Luchó por no despertarlo a besos, seguramente estaba agotado. Él también, pero no quería perturbar su sueño. Se tomó el atrevimiento de sacarle una foto, no quería olvidar ningún detalle. Miró la hora, más de las once, habían perdido el desayuno otra vez.

Se levantó, se aseó y se vistió para ir a comprar algo que llenara sus estómagos. Compró queso untable de dos sabores, un paquete de tostadas, unas galletas dulces que el joven mencionó que le gustaban, manteca, una caja de chocolatada fresca, jugo de naranja envasado y una docena de medialunas. Sí, estaba hambriento como un león famélico, pero feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca había experimentado en una relación.

Mientras caminaba al hotel trató de reflexionar al respecto ¿Qué le pasaba? No era solo sexo, de eso estaba seguro, entonces, ¿se estaba enamorando? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería ponerse a pensar demasiado, disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera y ya.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Eren no estaba en la cama, pero un reguero de gotas rojas sobre la almohada y las sábanas lo alertó de inmediato. Corrió al baño dejando las bolsas desparramadas en el suelo y golpeó con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

—¡Eren, Eren! ¿Estás bien?

—Uh, sí, lo siento, me estoy arreglando, ya salgo —le respondió con su alegre voz de siempre.

Pero el hombre tenía a su corazón saltando en su pecho.

—¿S-Seguro? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor o algo?

—No, no, sangré un poco, nada grave, en serio.

—OK, por favor avísame si necesitas algo.

—Sí, sí —respondió riéndose y calmando un poco al hombre—. Es normal, no te asustes, ya estoy contigo.

Normal un carajo, pensó el de blanca piel. Las personas no sangran normalmente. Regresó a buscar las compras para acomodarlas sobre la mesita donde habían comido antes. Notó la botella de agua sobre la cómoda y las pastillas desparramadas allí. Suspiró y tomó su celular para revisar si es que había mensajes importantes. Solo de Farlan que desde la noche anterior le preguntaba que tal la estaba pasando. Le contó brevemente que fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero que ahora estaba ocupado para entrar en detalles, que se los haría saber luego.

 _"Hiciste hoyo en uno?"_

—Idiota —dijo al leer el mensaje de su amigo, sin embargo sonrió y le mandó una manito levantando el pulgar.

Su amigo le devolvió algunos emoticones de sorpresa y de festejo. Al fin luego de largos minutos Eren salió, radiante como siempre, con unas bermudas aguamarinas con vivos en blanco y una musculosa blanca con una camisa manga cortas con estampado de flores. No disimuló lo asombrado que quedó al verlo, Eren largó una carcajada suave ante su expresión. Levi fue a su encuentro de inmediato y se besaron un buen rato.

—¿Compraste todo eso para desayunar?

—Uh, sí, muero de hambre.

—De acuerdo, yo también, pero igual creo que es muchísimo.

—Ya veremos.

Se sentaron y se sirvieron a gusto, por un buen rato ninguno dijo nada porque sus bocas estaban llenas a más no poder.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberías traer tu equipaje aquí directamente —medio bromeó el moreno.

—¿No te molesta?

Negó de inmediato y le guiñó uno de sus preciosos ojos. Ante la mirada de Levi, Eren parecía brillar, parecía tener un aura que casi le impedía perderlo de vista ¿Cómo fue que no reparó en él cuando iba a las visitas con el pediatra? ¿Acaso había estado ciego? Probablemente, pensó.

—Eres tan hermoso —le soltó sin poder contenerse, tomando una de las bronceadas manos y besándola con sentimiento.

—Tú también lo eres —devolvió el muchacho, con tranquilidad—. Bueno, ¿qué dices si subimos al auto y nos perdemos por ahí?

Para ser honestos Levi quería llevárselo a la cama de inmediato, pero no quería parecer un desesperado, aunque lo fuera, por lo que aceptó de buena gana. Esta vez se ofreció a manejar, no sabía si su licencia era suficiente, pero Eren le dijo que los mayores controles estaban en la ciudad, que se relajara, que en todo caso si notaba algo extraño, que aparcara a un costado y cambiaran de asiento.

Siguió las indicaciones de Eren para ir por varias partes. La tarde caía apacible y serena. Se detuvieron un par de veces en algunos puestos ocasionales a la vera de la ruta, para caminar por callejuelas desconocidas. Riéndose todo el tiempo de tonterías, robándose besos apenas notaban que estaban solos. Sus manos se entrelazaban naturalmente.

Eren estaba asombrado de un detalle, nunca había visto a Levi sonreír de esa manera en todo el tiempo que iban a la clínica, parecía una persona diferente, como si hubiera sido un capullo esperando para florecer. Era más cariñoso y amable de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Le encantaba lo que estaba descubriendo.

Levi compró dos pulseras tejidas, la de Eren era naranja con amarillo, y la de él roja con blanco.

—Esos colores se llevan bien con tu piel —le informó mientras la iba atando—. La mujer me explicó que no sé qué significaban los colores, no le entendí una mierda, pero dijo que el naranja es de salud, eso sí lo entendí —luego se encogió de hombros.

Eren tomó su rostro de improviso, entre sus manos y lo besó con ganas.

—Gracias —el otro no pudo responder por la emoción que se le acumuló en la garganta.

Caminando y explorando, terminaron llegando a una playa llena de rejas, era una maya enorme de rejas negras que cubría una larga extensión, un trabajo increíble de herrería, llena de peces, olas, personas. Levi miraba el horizonte donde se estaba perdiendo el sol, teñido de varios naranjas y las rejas adornando ese paisaje. Eren lo abrazó desde atrás y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, el afirmó el agarre con sus manos.

—¿Hermoso, no?

—Me deja sin palabras… como tú —halagó girando su cabeza y se besaron brevemente.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que eras tan dulce y tierno? —le susurró contra su oído y Levi bufó.

—Nadie, supongo… ni siquiera yo mismo.

Se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando de ese simple contacto, hasta que Eren lo soltó.

—Muero de hambre, aquí hay un puesto de acarajés, ¿quieres?

—Sí, quiero una docena —contestó sonriente.

Compraron unos seis, junto a dos latas de cerveza fresca y fueron a sentarse sobre la arena para comer a gusto y beber.

—Panza llena, corazón contento —exclamó Eren sonriendo a gusto luego de engullir el último bocado.

Se unieron a unos músicos que estaban en un costado, y ya un poco más en confianza Levi soltó algunos buenos pasos. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba bailar. Incluso le enseñó a Eren un par, y con el resto de la banda hasta se animaron a una pequeña coreografía. Para cuando regresaron al auto era noche cerrada. Estaban agotados, pero contentos.

Compraron más comida en el camino, y la llevaron al hotel junto a una botella de cachaça (bebida similar al ron añejado), limones y azúcar para fabricar su propia caipirinha. Usaron un balde de hielo que pidieron en el comedor prestado, y allí estuvieron jugando a ser químicos tratando de encontrar el equilibrio justo entre esos ingredientes.

Estaba sentados al borde de la piscina del hotel, habían cenado unas moquecas, junto a un poco de arroz, además de que le habían dado duro a unos pancitos de mandioca algo dulces que ya no recordaba el nombre. No era importante de todas maneras.

Sus hombros estaba pegados mientras bebían del tarro entre risas y frases que cada vez tenían menor y menos sentido. Eren tuvo que arrancarle el balde de las manos a Levi, que lo gruñó un poco, pero al fin pudieron marcharse al cuarto.

Apenas cerraron la puerta Levi se desnudó por completo, un leve tono rojizo le cubría parte de los hombros y el rostro, a pesar de que el sol no había estado especialmente fuerte ese día y el bloqueador, se notaba que su piel no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos.

—Levi, estás todo desnudo —le dijo sonriendo.

—Hace calor, anda, tú también —pidió sonriendo mientras tiraba de su remera. Eren lo acorraló contra una de las paredes.

Se besaron un buen rato, y Eren quedó en sus bóxers solamente. Levi lo abrazó con fuerza, el más alto le devolvió el abrazo y se meció un poco de derecha a izquierda, casi como un baile sutil, pero sin música. Simplemente concentrados en el sonido de las olas, en la quietud de la noche, en la compañía del otro.

Eren se dio cuenta lo bien que funcionaban sus cuerpos, a pesar de las obvias diferencias, que era fácil acostumbrarse a que te mimaran tanto, que te miraran con cariño, que te besaran con tanto sentimiento. Hubiera hecho un esfuerzo para hacer el amor, pero Levi prácticamente estaba dormido de pie sobre su torso.

Tiró suavemente de él y lo llevó a la cama, lo acostó y se alejó un segundo para beber un poco de agua e ir unos minutos al baño. Cuando regresó Levi estaba sentado en la cama con mirada somnolienta.

—Hey, recuéstate, vamos a descansar.

—Sí, pero te estaba esperando —les respondió con simpleza.

Eren se sacó su bóxer para quedar en igualdad de condiciones y se acostó, de inmediato Levi buscó su cuerpo y se acurrucó como un cachorro de la calle contra su hermoso pecho. Incluso masculló algunas cosas que el muchacho no llegó a entender del todo, pero la imagen se le hacía tierna. Lo atacó medio dormido, y lo besó suavemente, casi como si quisiera acariciarlo con sus labios, repartió besos por donde pudo, sonriendo al sentir como el otro se estremecía de tanto en tanto. No supo en qué momento se durmió. Pero esta vez al menos fue el primero en despertar.

Tenía una leve resaca, pero por detrás ese dolor agudo casi como si le revolvieran el cerebro con un batidor. Se despegó del dulce cuerpo de su acompañante, fue al baño donde vomitó algo de bilis. Estuvo largo rato abrazado al váter, esperando que las náuseas desaparecieran, hasta que sintió ese adormecimiento en las extremidades que lo alarmó un poco. Un intenso mareo no le permitió ponerse de pie por un rato demasiado largo, casi que estuvo tentado a llamar a Levi.

Sin embargo pudo sobreponerse. Tiró el agua del váter, se lavó los dientes y se dio una ducha corta. Luego, salió, Levi dormía plácidamente abrazado a una almohada. No puedo evitar las ganas de sacarle una foto, se veía demasiado tierno. Y luego fue a comprar las cosas para el desayuno, era justo que alguna vez se encargara él.

Cuando regresó, Levi seguía en la misma posición, no roncaba, pero respiraba fuerte, lo hubiera dejado dormir, pero tenía muchos planes para ese día, por lo que se acercó y comenzó a besarlo sonoramente, mordisqueando su cuello, nuca, el otro resoplaba y se cubría con la almohada, pero finalmente abrió sus ojos, unas finas ojeras se descolgaban por debajo de los mismos. Apenas enfocó a Eren sonrió complacido.

—Vamos dormilón —le habló juguetonamente mientras le palmeaba el trasero—. Hay que desayunar y ponernos en marcha, nos vamos a divertir un montón el día de hoy.

Levi asintió y se cubrió la boca para bostezar, se sorprendió un poco de encontrarse desnudo, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia.

—Oye —dijo con voz grave—, iré a buscar mi equipaje.

—OK, no demores.

—Más rápido que el correcaminos, ya verás —respondió entre bostezos y se fue.

Regresó a los 15 minutos, con un bolso y su valija con rueditas, sí, la morada. La dejó a un costado, al igual que el bolso color peltre y se sentó con Eren para desayunar. No sentía mucho hambre y le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero pronto se olvidaba de sus malestares cuando miraba al muchacho.

—Vamos a ir al Eco Parque que está en Arraial D'Ajuda —le avisó con tono jocoso.

—¿Adónde?

—No preguntes, sólo gózalo, y lleva el bloqueador porque estaremos mucho rato bajo el sol.

Levi suspiró y decidió hacer caso. Se vistieron y llevaron un bolsito con toallas y todo lo necesario.

Eco Parque era un parque acuático, con unos toboganes que daba vértigo de solo mirarlos, pero de la mano de Eren que miraba todo como un niño, ansioso por largarse a disfrutar de todo, se sentía algo contagiado. Pensó en sus preciosas hijas, ellas lo hubieran disfrutado muchísimo.

Pagaron la entrada y lo primero que hicieron fue irse a la pileta artificial con olas.

—Vamos, vamos —decía Eren arrastrándolo—. Es de agua dulce, no tiene aguavivas, ni chuchos, ni nada que te pueda hacer daño, hay poca gente, ya no tienes excusa.

—Espera, espera, ¡Eren!

No lo escuchó, tiró firmemente de su muñeca y se internaron en las cristalinas aguas. El muchacho ya estaba algo familiarizado con las olas y los vaivenes, además con su privilegiado metro ochenta y tres era difícil ser cubierto a la primera.

—Mira, Levi, ¿no es lindo? ¿Levi? —el hombre había desaparecido de su lado, comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que dio con él chapoteando y boqueando a unos metros porque una ola se lo había llevado ¿Tan liviano era?

Eren llegó hasta él, que se le prendió del brazo, tosiendo y mirándolo acusadoramente. Se fueron hasta la orilla.

—Lo siento, en serio, ¿estás bien?

—No te lo dije, pe-pero —decía mientras tartamudeaba un poco en shock todavía, las gotas cayendo de su cabello—, yo s-sé nadar, pero el movimiento del agua me pone muy, muy nervioso.

Eren lo abrazó, en verdad no pensaba que iba a terminar casi ahogándose en una pileta que en su parte más profunda no llegaba al metro y medio. Oh, pero Levi era mucho más bajo.

—Ya, nos quedaremos aquí, tranquilos hasta que se te pase.

—No, ya estoy bien, vamos si quieres, pero déjame en la orilla.

—No, vamos a los toboganes, ¿qué opinas?

—Sí, bueno, eso se ve bien.

—¡Excelente!

Gritaron como nunca en toboganes que eran inmensos, a veces se tiraban juntos, cayendo en la pileta abajo, riéndose y disfrutando. En una de las salidas del tobogán, Levi no sabe muy bien cómo, pero la maya se le deslizó hasta las pantorrillas. Se puso color bordó furioso, mientras Eren no paraba de reír como desquiciado. A Dios gracias no la perdió, y se acomodó como pudo bajo el agua. Era un alivio que ese día no hubiera mucha gente en el parque.

Luego hicieron una parada para el almuerzo, aprovecharon para darse una ducha de agua fría, volverse a poner protector y se fueron a la playa donde buscaron unos puestos de comida. Almorzaron unos bolinhos de arroz (unas especies de empanadas fritas rellenas de queso, arroz y otros ingredientes), y también accedieron a unos brochettes de queijo grelhado (queso grillado), que eran una verdadera delicia. No contentos con eso también se compraron una bolsita de brigadeiros (mezcla de leche condensada y chocolate presentada en forma de bombones), comieron un par y dejaron el resto para después.

El sol estaba demasiado fuerte, por lo que buscaron un lugar con sombra y se sentaron a beber unos licuados de frutas y agua, bien frescos. Mientras seguían conversando animadamente. Una vez hecha la sobremesa y con la presencia de una nube que había tapado al sol, decidieron continuar con las diversiones del parque.

Levi se animó a la tirolesa, era el descenso desde una cuerda en lo alto, mientras ibas agarrado con arneses. Eren esta vez decidió no hacerlo, no se lo iba a decir, pero estaba un poco mareado y eso no iba a ayudar. Lo esperó abajo mientras el otro estaba en la otra punta.

—¡Vamos tú puedes! —lo animaba.

Apenas comenzó el descenso Levi perdió el equilibrio y tal vez el arnés no estaba muy bien ajustado, lo que dio como resultado que quedara boca abajo y así terminó su recorrido. Eren le tomó una foto, mientras gruñía para recuperar su postura normal.

—¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes, eh? —se burló divertido.

Para la tarde ya estaban agotadísimos, de manera que decidieron volver al hotel. Esta vez a Levi le ardía un poco la piel, y parecía que el sol comenzaba a pintarle un poco la pálida tez. Llegaron, se bañaron y cayeron rendidos.

Eren se despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana, había olvidado tomar la medicación y lo hizo de inmediato, abrió un caramelo de cereza y al volver a la cama se deleitó observando a ese hombre compacto y hermoso. No pudo evitar comenzar a besarlo en la nuca buscando más contacto con su cuerpo. Solo le quedaba esa noche y la siguiente, y luego volvería a quedarse solo. Eso le produjo cierta angustia naciéndole de lo más profundo del estómago.

Levi se despertó ante los insistentes roces y lo miró contento entre las penumbras del cuarto.

—Me apesta la boca —dijo tapándose para ir a lavarse, pero Eren no se lo permitió.

—No me importa.

—Pero a mí s-

Un beso demandante le selló los labios, cereza y placer escurriéndose a su interior. La necesidad de Eren lo doblegó por completo. Se refregó los ojos para observar mejor cómo el joven se desnudaba ante su mirada ¿Cómo es que alguien podía incrementar su belleza de manera exponencial cada vez? Eren tenía magia en las manos, fuego en la boca.

La situación se fue dando naturalmente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban desnudos, mucho más seguros, conociendo más el cuerpo ajeno. Eren dejó salir su lado dominante, y Levi estaba aterrado con la higiene, pero el moreno lo distrajo con besos, lamidas, susurros. Cuando al fin pudo desarmarlo de sus inseguridades, usó un preservativo y lubricante sobre sus dedos para explorarlo suave.

Levi se crispaba y resoplaba incómodo, aferrado al cuello de Eren, seguro de que quería continuar pero a la vez temeroso. Fue lento, tranquilo con el hombre, evitando hacerle daño, acostumbrándolo a esa íntima caricia. Hasta que al fin alcanzó su próstata y la estimuló de una manera suave pero continua. Levi puso los ojos en blanco se mordió los labios al experimentar semejante descarga de éxtasis. Lo dejaba temblando un poco, el cuerpo envuelto en brillante sudor, jadeando con fuerza. La mezcla de los dedos de Eren y sus besos era la perdición.

Finalmente cuando lo sintió relajarse y retorcerse de gusto, sacó sus dedos, descartó el preservativo y abrió otro, esta vez para su hombría, erecta, pulsante, casi roja. Untó el frío gel contra la abusaba abertura y decidió empezar a abrirse paso.

—Des-despacio, ¿OK? —decía el más bajo mientras tiritaba un poco.

—Respira, relájate, te va a gustar, de verdad.

Volvió a besarlo intensamente, mientras intentaba ingresar. Levi hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el glande se adentró. Fue una empresa complicada, llevó un buen rato. Lo embestía apenas, sin entrar más que la cabeza. El otro era un lío de tensiones y temblequeos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba a cada momento, insistente, buscando su mirada, su boca.

Levi asentía e inspiraba para relajarse mejor.

—Creo que mejor lo dejamos —apenas pudo hablar Eren, con la lascivia mordiéndole las entrañas, pero más fuerte era su deseo de protegerlo.

—¡No! —se abrazó a él, resoplando un poco dolorido—. Quiero hacerlo contigo, por favor.

¿Cómo iba a resistirse a ese pedido, a esa mirada suplicante, a esa anatomía candente? Los besos hicieron que se relajara un poco, y al fin pudo albergarlo mejor. Dolía aún, ardía, era una sensación nunca antes experimentada, pero tampoco era tan terrible. Para cuando pasaron los primeros quince minutos, ya se sentía mucho mejor, para ser honesto, demasiado bien.

Su próstata era apretada con fuerza y eso lo hacía jadear enardecido. Volvió a sumergirse en el mar de sensaciones, dolor o placer, difícil o fácil, todo lo tenía con este hermoso muchacho.

—Eren… Eren… ¡Ah, Eren! —retenía algunas palabras que querían aflorarle desde lo hondo de su alma, no quería asustarlo, pero al menos se permitía sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que se derramaba en las manos mágicas del moreno. Eren lo besó y a los pocos segundos lo escuchó gruñir y lo sintió tensarse dentro suyo mientras alcanzaba el ansiado orgasmo.

Se abrazaron, llenos de gozo, luz de luna y suspiros marinos.

Amaba a Eren. Estaba seguro ¿Cómo alguien podía perderse así por otro en menos de tres días?

¿A quién mierda le importaba esa respuesta? Ciertamente a él no.

Amaba a Eren… y no se arrepentía de nada.

.

By Luna de Acero… disfrutando del amor…


	4. Simplemente vive

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. 32 páginas. El final, espero hayan leído las advertencias. Espero les llegue el mensaje. Lo amor, see ya!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Angustia, dolor, lágrimas, muerte de personaje, más dolor, pero un mensaje importante, ya están advertidos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Si desean les recomiendo escuchar **"Anywhere"** de Evanescense para la última parte del fic, y **"October"** de la misma banda. les pido una disculpa gigante como una casa porque seguro van a encontrar muchas repeticiones y errores de todo tipo. Sepan que no puedo volver a leer esto de nuevo por motivos personales. Si alguien quiere betearlo que me avise, con gusto los dejo, eso esto, gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo fic, será hasta la próxima!

 ** _._**

 ** _"Respira. Déjalo ir. Y recuerda que este mismo momento es el único que sabes que tienes seguro."_**

 ** _Oprah Winfrey_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Durmieron unas pocas horas. Era el último día y no querían perderse un solo segundo. Levi debía viajar al otro día al mediodía. La magia se estaba terminando, y eso lo angustiaba un poco, solo un poco porque Eren no le dio tiempo a sentirse mal.

Anduvieron en diferentes playas. Bebieron, rieron, bailaron, no paraban de besarse y buscarse con la mirada. Comieron, gritaron, Levi trató de hablar en portugués y se carcajearon hasta ya no tener fuerzas. Se pintaron sus nombres con henna, Levi se puso un visible "Eren", enorme en uno de sus pectorales, y el muchacho se lo colocó en el borde derecho de su cuello. Se permitieron sacarse fotos juntos. Incluso Levi se metió al mar, tragó agua salada y Eren lo tuvo que rescatar y llevar a la orilla. Durmieron una siesta en el auto y se quemaron un poco los brazos y el rostro.

Parrandearon hasta altas horas y volvieron al hotel entre risas, abrazos y palabras melosas. Ninguno estaba consciente de la hora. Pero apenas entraron al cuarto se desnudaron y se amaron intensamente, no importaba la arena, la sal en la piel, las quemaduras leves. Era la última noche para Levi en Bahía.

Cuando estaban tirados, sudados, agotados de tanta lujuria y sexo desenfrenado, se observaron en silencio.

—Joder, eres muy hermoso —le soltó Levi acariciando la mejilla morena y algo enrojecida.

—Tú también eres muy hermoso.

—Eren, oye —Levi se acercó un poco, sintiendo que una enorme sed, pero en verdad ese tema podía esperar—, me gustas mucho, ¿lo sabes?

—Algo sospechaba —respondió sonriendo.

—Te lo digo en serio, me gustas muchísimo, creo que… me enamoré de ti.

El joven se puso un poco serio y sacudió la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Levi.

—E-entiendo si no te sientes igual. No te lo digo para que me respondas igual, pero bueno, yo solo, quería decírtelo.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio. Levi no esperaba que Eren le dijera algo significativo, y no se arrepentía tampoco de haberse confesado así.

—Levi, estás descubriendo lo que te gusta, o te lo estás permitiendo al menos —le habló con tranquilidad—, podría haber sido yo o podría haber sido un garoto lindo. Estás fuera de lo habitual y todo te parece más brillante y atractivo de lo que en verdad es.

—No, no es así —dijo sentándose y poniéndose serio también—. No me digas eso como si yo fuera capaz de tirarme sobre el primer tipo que se me cruce. No soy así. En toda mi vida, Eren, desde que tengo memoria, hubo un solo tipo que me atrajo y me atrevo a decir que solo fue atractivo físico, porque no sentí otras emociones como, co-como amor. Sí, ya sé que uno se desinhibe porque está en un lugar espectacular, y solo y toda la cosa. Pero yo nunca tuve amantes o, o relaciones paralelas. No soy de los que van teniendo aventuras de una noche, queda en ti si quieres creerme o no, pero eres especial para mí. Y estoy seguro que volveré y seguiré sintiendo exactamente lo mismo —Eren lo miró esta vez—. Soy un adulto, sé diferenciar entre sexo y amor. Y hace mucho que eso se terminó en mi matrimonio. Cuando regrese… me sentaré a hablar con mi esposa, porque sé que no puedo mentirle.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que ya no quiero mentirme más y no es justo para ella tampoco.

—Pero tienen dos hijas, Levi, los necesitan a los dos —se alarmó el moreno.

—Sí, y nos seguirán teniendo. Pero sinceramente luego que yo le confiese lo que hice aquí, no creo que sigamos juntos.

—No tienes por qué decírselo.

—Sí, sí que tengo, la respeto demasiado para ocultarle algo como esto. No sé qué es lo que sientes tú, pero yo estoy seguro que no podré besarla, abrazarla y hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido. Eren, quiero estar contigo.

—Basta, Levi —el muchacho se sentó también—. Estás confundido, cuando regreses todo volverá a la normalidad. No hagas cosas precipitadas, solo fue una semana en este lugar, no dejes que eso modifique tu vida de una manera tan radical.

—Pero es que yo quiero modificarla. Yo no puedo regresar y hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido. Quiero seguir viéndote, Eren.

—Yo no, Levi. Te lo dije, eran solo un par de días para relajarse y disfrutar, en ningún momento prometí una relación, ni nada como eso, yo no quiero nada serio.

—OK, lo entiendo. No te alteres, no te estoy pidiendo nada. Pero no quería irme sin que supieras lo que siento. No voy a molestarte, pero aunque no quieras, las cosas son irreversibles para mí. Iré a bañarme —dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño.

Eren abrazó sus piernas y se mordió el labio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan terco? Se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, porque él también lo había notado, su corazón acelerándose, sus manos buscándose, brindándose más que compañía y sexo vacío. Lo sabía, lo sentía, había muchísimo más, pero… ¿qué podía ofrecer él? Y no dejaba de sentirse un poco culpable por habérselo permitido, pero sus días estaban contados, no era justo hacerle eso. Debía mantenerse firme, hacerle entender que una vez en la ciudad volverían a ser dos simples conocidos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, dolía bastante.

Eren entró a la ducha con Levi y lo ayudó a quitarse el champú, se enjabonaron mutuamente y sin decirse nada decidieron tácitamente no volver a tocar el tema. De poco les sirvió el baño, porque una vez secos en la cama, volvieron a hacer el amor, apasionadamente.

Trasnochados, agotados, se vistieron, el sol resplandecía por todas partes y ya eran las diez de la mañana, el vuelo salía a las doce. Levi preparó sus valijas rápidamente y tomaron el desayuno del hotel. Eren se ofreció a llevarlo al aeropuerto. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

El avión estaba demorado por dos horas. De manera que Levi aprovechó para comprar un par de cosas en las tiendas del lugar, Eren le aconsejaba al respecto. Una vez que hizo el registro y despachó las maletas se fueron a encerrar a un cubículo del baño hablando entre susurros y besos.

Levi en puntas de pie, con los labios un poco hinchados.

—Escucha, voy a escribirte, ¿sí? Solo quiero, mmm, estar seguro que —un nuevo beso interrumpía su frase—, que estás a salvo, permíteme, mmm, eso al menos.

—Solo hasta que regrese a la ciudad —decía Eren arrinconándolo y repartiendo besos por donde había piel expuesta—. Luego, mmm, borras mi número o te bloquearé.

—Eres tan, ah, malo —Eren se detuvo y lo miró serio—. Sí, sí, lo prometo.

Se echaron mano un buen rato hasta que la voz por los parlantes anunció el vuelo. Dolorosamente se despegaron y caminaron hasta la sala de arribo. Se miraron un rato mientras la fila avanzaba, estaban al final, tratando de alargar el momento al máximo. Pero ese momento llegó. Se dieron un último beso y Levi le pidió que se cuidara mucho antes de ingresar. Eren se quedó ahí hasta que lo vio desaparecer en el pasillo para abordar el avión. Aún le quedaban tres días antes de regresar, iban a ser tres largos días.

—X—X—X—X—X

Llegó al aeropuerto de su ciudad, estuvo tiritando hasta que pudo hacerse con la maleta y sacar el abrigo. Había olvidado que seguía siendo invierno y además estaba cayendo una helada y fría llovizna. Se tomó un taxi a su casa. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta fue como si toda la realidad le hubiera dado una feroz bofetada. Las llaves sonaron entre sus dedos.

¡Qué ganas de regresar! ¡Qué ganas de volver a los brazos de Eren! Pero a la vez tenía ganas de ver a sus hijas. Siete días era demasiado tiempo, las extrañaba mucho. Abrió la puerta y entró. Ya estaba oscuro, encontró a Petra cocinando y Natasha haciendo su tarea. Apenas lo vio, tiró todo y salió corriendo a sus brazos.

—¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ, PAPÁ! —Levi se acuclilló para recibirla pero lo terminó tirando al suelo en el ímpetu.

Petra corrió a las escaleras por donde venía bajando Sofía, agarrándose de la baranda con dificultad. La acercó de inmediato. Ambas se largaron a llorar emocionadas. Levi trataba de repartir sus brazos y besos entre sus cabezas y cuerpos.

—¡Calabacita, preciosa mía! ¡Las extrañé tanto! Es tan bueno verlas.

—¡Papi, no te vuelvas a ir! —Sofía hacía pucheros mientras sus ojitos miel desbordaban tibias lágrimas. Levi sacó un pañuelo para poder secárselas, lo mismo hizo con Natasha.

—No se preocupen, ahora no se van a librar de mí. Ah, estoy muy feliz de tenerlas conmigo.

Tuvieron que posponer la cena, ya que abrió la maleta y comenzó a sacar los regalos que había escogido, muñecas, ropa, mayas para el verano, incluso a Petra le trajo dos hermosos vestidos, aunque claramente no los podría usar esa temporada. Ella agradeció con simpleza, sin embargo se la notaba un poco tensa, era lo esperable, de hecho se alegró que no hubiera empezado a reñirlo apenas pasó el dintel de la puerta. Puso a cargar su celular que tenía la batería agotada, y luego e que los ánimos se calmaran un poco, se sentaron a cenar.

Petra había hecho un delicioso pollo asado con verduras grilladas, si bien las niñas dieron problemas para comer sus verduras, todo se desarrolló en armonía. Demoraron bastante en dormirse, ambas abrazadas a su padre en la cama de Sofía que era un poco más grande.

Finalmente bajó a la cocina mientras su esposa se bañaba y prendió su celular. Le escribió a Eren, aunque seguramente recién estaría amaneciendo en Bahía.

 _Hey, hola, cómo estás?_

 _Hola, con un poco de insomnio, ya llegaste?_

 _Sí. Cómo te sientes?_

 _Un poco mareado, lo usual, pero ya tomé la medicación_

 _Por favor, no bebas_

 _Tarde, pero sólo fue una copa. No empieces a sonar como mi padre_

Eren le mandó una foto de la botella abierta y una copa vacía sobre la mesa del cuarto. Levi le mandó una foto de un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

 _Cómo están las niñas?_

 _Emocionadas. Me tiraron al piso_

Eren sonrió al leer ese mensaje y luego suspiró largo.

 _Cualquier cosa que sientas me escribes, OK?_

 _No te preocupes, ve a descansar que debes estar agotado_

 _Quién es el padre ahora? Pero lo haré. Buenas noches, aunque esté amaneciendo allá_

 _Buenas noches_

Se terminó el cigarro con tranquilidad, mientras sentía los pasos de Petra bajando las escalas. Venía con un su pijama puesto y una bata de toalla encima, el cabello húmedo por el reciente baño. Cerró la ventana de la cocina. Él se había dado una ducha rápida luego de la copiosa cena.

—Toma —le dijo ella alcanzándole una crema—. Tienes el rostro muy rojo, esto te hará bien.

El hombre aceptó y se sentó, ella hizo lo mismo a su costado. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Valió la pena?

—Sí. Realmente no me arrepiento ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento haber dejado toda la responsabilidad en tus hombros.

—No, bueno, no fue tan complicado, mi madre vino a ayudarme. Mi padre se la pasó despotricando contra ti, lo usual. Te envidio un poco para ser honesta.

—Bueno, tal vez en el verano puedas tomarte una semana, yo cuidaré a las niñas.

—Estás… no lo sé, estás diferente.

—Sí, estoy diferente —se sostuvieron la mirada algunos segundos, Petra la bajó a sus manos.

—Te sienta bien el bronceado, ahora pareces más saludable ¿Sabes? Aproveché el tiempo para pensar y reflexionar mucho. De tus errores, de los míos, de cómo sería mejor llevar adelante todo.

Estiró su mano y tomó la más cercana de su marido, refregando suavemente el pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

—No quiero perderte, no quiero que nuestra familia se desmorone. Quisiera evitar las peleas, las discusiones, estoy tratando de ser más tolerante, de entenderte, pero también necesito tu colaboración. Sé que no es fácil, sé que hemos tenido tropiezo, tras tropiezo, que nuestra situación es difícil… pero si ambos ponemos de nuestro lado, volveremos a ser la familia que éramos.

Levi escuchaba todo con seriedad, sintiendo su cálida mano entre las suyas, dándose cuenta que dolía un infierno querer hacer las cosas bien, pero a la vez sabiendo que las consecuencias serían terribles. Podría quedarse callado, guardarse la hermosa experiencia de Bahía dentro y no sacarla jamás, pero eso significaría mentirse a él mismo, a ella, a sus hijas. No quería volver al viejo Levi, al que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, al que estaba a un paso de rendirse por sobrellevar una carga que lo aplastaba todo el tiempo.

Si era sincero, no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación tan pronto, estaba agotado, pero tampoco era justo alargar el momento, ¿qué sentido tenía?

—Escucha, Petra, pase lo que pase, no dejaremos de ser familia. Estoy muy agradecido de haberte elegido para ser la madre de mis hijas, creo que eres una mujer admirable —su esposa lo miró un poco alarmada por el tono de la conversación—, y realmente sé que he sido un cabrón en muchas oportunidades contigo, ya sea por estar agotado, desanimado, deprimido, con sueño, en fin. Sabes que siempre dije la verdad o si te mentí nunca pude sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, y no quiero que esta ocasión sea diferente.

—Me estás asustando, Levi, ¿qué sucede?

—Yo… conocí a alguien en Bahía —Petra se quedó muda, sacó su mano lentamente de la de Levi y lo miró sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba—. No fui a buscar eso, realmente no fue así, simplemente se dio.

—OK, entiendo. Estuviste con otra mujer, ¿se acostaron?

Levi fue ahora el que no podía hablar, trataba de encontrar un camino fácil, pero estas cuestiones nunca tienen atajos.

—Sí. Nos acostamos, pasamos todos esos días juntos y creo que, creo que enamoré.

Petra apretó sus labios y sintió que los ojos le escocían, podía hacerle frente a muchas cosas, pero esa novedad la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero su cuerpo decidía solo, naturalmente a través de las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Lamento estar lastimándote de esta manera, pero solo sucedió.

—N-no entiendo, no… —sintió que se le bajaba la presión y se le producía un vacío en el estómago ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?-. Es… ¿es de Bahía?

Levi negó.

—Es de aquí, de la ciudad —Petra abrió aún más sus ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar. Levi se sentía la peor escoria.

—¿Quién es?

—Es un hombre —el daño estaba hecho, sino largaba toda la información de un solo tirón no podría hacerlo más. Petra abrió su boca indignada, algo asqueada, completamente en shock.

—¿E-Eres gay?

—No lo sé.

—¡Te acostaste con un hombre! —casi gritó exasperada.

—Tranquilízate. Dije que no lo sé, porque no hubo muchas ocasiones donde un hombre me haya atraído. Y con él se dio naturalmente. Nos encontramos por casualidad y, una cosa llevó a la otra. Fue así, estoy siendo completamente honesto.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo poniéndose de pie, corrió al lavadero y tosió un par de veces.

Levi prendió un cigarrillo y cruzó sus piernas, mientras esperaba que ella se recuperara. Cuando regresó estaba pálida, completamente enojada y lo miró con rencor.

—Lo siento.

—Tú no sientes una mierda ¿Cómo pudiste, Levi? ¡Tienes una familia! ¿Pudo más una calentura que tu familia?

—Es que, no fue completamente así, tal vez sí comenzó como una atracción pero… pero lo amo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de amor, eh? Yo estuve aquí, esperándote todos estos años, yo estuve sosteniendo la casa, apoyándote, recibiendo tus agresiones, ¡dejé mi maldita profesión de lado por este proyecto! ¿Y vienes tan fresco a decirme que te enamoraste de, de un maricón?

—No hables así de él, es una persona maravillosa, y no tiene la culpa de mis decisiones, ni de que yo tenga familia. No hubo ninguna mala intención, ni planificamos que alguien sufriera por esto.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Te cagaste en mí, Levi!

—Lo siento.

—¡De nada me sirven tus disculpas! —dijo haciendo volar el cenicero de un manotazo—. ¡Te odio, no tienes una idea lo mucho que te aborrezco ahora mismo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Maldito idiota!

Ah, ahora sí estaba reaccionando como esperaba que lo hiciera. Sentía una enorme culpa, sabía que no era justo, ella no merecía sufrir de esa manera, pero a la vez era inevitable. No iba a arrepentirse, no iba a retroceder. La vio llorar con tanto sentimiento y dolor que sin pensarlo acercó su mano para intentar abrazarla, de inmediato se la corrió con un golpe y se puso de pie.

—¡No me toques, me das asco! ¡Te odio! A pesar de todo siempre pensé que valía la pena, yo te amaba, Levi, creí que mi padre estaba equivocado respecto a ti, pero no fue así, al final sólo eres una piedra que me llevó a hundirme completamente. Te desprecio.

Le dio vuelta la cabeza de una feroz bofetada y se fue a su habitación. Levi se tocó la inflamada y roja mejilla. Se sentía como una verdadera mierda. Pero ya estaba hecho.

Al siguiente día no le dirigió la palabra. Se levantó y se fue a trabajar llevando a Natasha con él.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la niña al ver ese semblante de tristeza en su rostro.

—Sí, cariño, no te preocupes.

—Mentiroso —dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

—De acuerdo, no estoy bien. Pero ya saldremos adelante —la preciosa niña lo miró de nuevo y apretó más su mano. Ese pequeño gesto fue suficiente para hacerle afrontar el duro día.

Esa tarde se reunió con Farlan que no paraba de mostrarle las fotos de su preciosa hija recién nacida. Luego le confesó todo a su amigo que estaba completamente azorado.

—Caray, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Así que al final te gusta el pepino.

—Farlan —lo regañó un poco ruborizado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que deberé irme, en el mejor de los casos me dejará dormir en el sótano. Realmente no quiero dejar la casa. Me mata solo imaginar que tendré lejos a las niñas.

—¿Para qué le contaste?

—No iba a mentirle, no podría.

—Ay, hermano, tienes unos cojones del tamaño de un zeppelín, no sé cómo le haces. Ahora que recuerdo una vez me tiré un travesti —Levi lo miró de reojo mientras bebía un porrón de cerveza—, no se la chupé, claro, pero él a mí sí, luego me lo cogí, no fue muy diferente a lo usual.

—Gracias por la información innecesaria —soltó su amigo bufando.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Se siente bien hacerlo con otro hombre?

—No lo sé, sé que con Eren fue grandioso. Pero no estoy del todo seguro que me gusten los hombres en general, me gusta Eren, bah, me encanta.

Farlan le sonrió pícaramente y el más bajo enarcó una ceja.

—Estás hasta el cuello con ese chico, se te nota a dos millones de leguas. A pesar de que todo arde a tu alrededor tienes ese aura de paz, de tranquilidad. Yo le llamo la estupidez del amor. Estás todo idiota de lo enamorado que estás.

—No lo niego.

—Bueno, mira, yo no sé en qué terminaran las cosas con Petra, pero si necesitas donde quedarte, yo tengo las llaves de un departamento que era de un primo mío que se fue a vivir a España. Me pidió que se lo cuidara, no quiere que lo rente, así que me harías un favor si pudieras quedarte ahí lo que sea que dure… la pelea o hasta que consigas otro lugar.

—Joder, eres un cabrón a veces, pero en verdad eres un amigo de puta madre. Siento que te debo muchos favores.

—No, Levi, eres como un hermano para mí, cuando yo estuve mal también me ayudaste muchas veces, esto es así, una mano lava a la otra. Eso sí, no te enamores de mí o algo por el estilo porque yo no le voy a las zanahorias.

—Por Dios, deja las comparaciones con verduras, me crispa los nervios. Y sinceramente nunca te miraría con esos ojos, no eres mi tipo —bromeó sonriendo.

—¿Qué? Soy un jodido Adonis, insecto, hasta las baldosas que piso se levantan a mirarme de nuevo cuando ando por la calle —Levi se atragantó con la cerveza y luego rieron afablemente.

Después de pagar lo acercó hasta su casa en el auto.

—Y dime, ¿la tiene más grande que tú?

—¡Farlan! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño, pero luego de unos segundos le largó—. Sí, la tiene enorme.

—¿Quién se la metió a quién?

—No responderé eso.

—Ah, eres un pasivo, lo sabía ¿Se la chupaste?

—¡Ya, en serio, basta o me bajaré aquí!

—De todas maneras te vas a bajar, ya llegamos —dijo aparcando frente a la casa—. Y bien, ¿me vas a dar un beso, ricura? —dijo estirando los labios como un pato.

—Claro, mi puño te va a dar un beso que no vas a olvidar, menudo cabrón.

—Ya, vas a tener que aguantarte todas mis bromas sobre gays a partir de ahora, es el precio de mi amistad, pero oye, vale completamente la pena.

—Tu amistad es algo cara, déjame decirte.

—Oye en serio, Levi, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame, no importa la hora —dijo con seriedad, una seriedad que no le duró más que esos segundos—, y si te sientes solito, bueno, tal vez podría metértela de vez en cuando, tienes lindo culo.

—Ah, qué lástima, aceptaría pero ya ves, me gustan grandes —respondió mientras se bajaba y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

—¡Hijo de puta! —le gritó el otro desde el auto y Levi le levantó el dedo de en medio. Esa si era amistad de las buenas.

Esa noche volvieron a hablar con Petra en la cocina cuando las niñas se durmieron. Las cosas se ponían peor, ella no paraba de llorar y reprocharle cosas, y él se sentía una escoria. Al fin acordaron que se tomarían un tiempo, finalmente Petra le pidió que se fuera de la casa.

Acomodó las cosas en la misma valija que usó para el viaje, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desempacar todo, mientras acomodaba su ropa se encontró con una remera de Eren, se ve que en el apuro la había metido sin querer, la llevó a su rostro y se alegró de que fuera una usada, aspiró fuerte sobre el cuello la esencia de Eren. Y realmente su cuerpo echó en falta su ausencia.

Volvió a guardarla y siguió acomodando sus zapatos y algunas cosas importantes. Petra entró al dormitorio.

—Mañana me llevaré todo, quisiera hablar con las niñas también, creo que es justo que ellas sepan el motivo por el que me voy.

—¿Les dirás que te acostaste con un hombre?

—No, Petra, les diré que necesitamos tiempo, eso es todo. Puedes estar presente.

—Pensaba estar ahí de todas maneras. No te lleves el auto.

—No lo haré, solo deja que lleve mis maletas y luego volveré a dejártelo.

—¿Adónde estarás? ¿Con él?

—No. Me pidió que no lo contactara y respetaré eso. Farlan me ofreció el departamento de un primo suyo o algo así, cuando tenga la dirección te la pasaré.

—Pensé que habías dicho que ese tipo vivía en la ciudad.

—Sí, es así.

—¿Y entonces?

—Ya te lo dije, me pidió que no lo contactara.

—No es que quiera investigar en tu vida privada, pero no quiero que las niñas lo conozcan o que andes con él cuando vayas a buscarlas.

—Petra, ¿por quién me tomas? No haré eso. Bien, creo que esto es suficiente, si hay algo más que necesite te avisaré y lo buscaré. Si necesitas dinero me avisas y te transfiero a la cuenta, toma —dijo alcanzándole la tarjeta de débito de la caja de ahorro que tenían en el banco—. Adminístralo tú, no creo que sea necesario ir a una mediación o algo. Seguiré pagando la hipoteca y todos los gastos, si vas a hablar con un abogado o algo, primero avísame, ¿OK?

—De acuerdo —dijo recibiendo el plástico, su semblante estaba triste—. Te escribiré para coordinar las actividades de las niñas. Puedes venir a cenar de vez en cuando, ellas seguramente querrán que las arropes para dormir.

—Gracias, de verdad, no quiero alejarme de ellas.

—De acuerdo. Tal vez más adelante, cuando las cosas se calmen un poco podremos hablar mejor.

—Eso espero.

Esos días estuvo escribiéndose con Eren, el muchacho regresaba ese mismo día y realmente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no ir corriendo a recibirlo en el aeropuerto. Pero Eren le había dicho que irían sus amigos y familia. Que le avisaría una vez que estuviera en su casa.

Estaba instalado en el nuevo lugar, había tenido que limpiar muchísimo porque estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo. Era un departamento pequeño, de dos habitaciones, una cocina integrada con el living comedor, un pequeño balcón, y un baño que tenía el inodoro roto, por lo que tuvo que llamar a un plomero para hacer una que otra reparación. A Dios gracias estaba amoblado, no había gran cosa tampoco, una cama de plaza y media, un ropero, una mesa de luz, la otra habitación tenía un escritorio y una biblioteca casi vacía, un televisor retro en el comedor, una pequeña mesa, un refrigerador viejo que no congelaba arriba, unas alacenas, una cocina bastante roída, y un pequeño par de sillones de un color marrón oscuro bastante feo. No era de lo peor, tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir. El barrio era de clase media, y la gente amable.

Había un gato negro con la punta de la cola quebrada, bastante arisco y medio feo que a veces se le instalaba en el balcón. Ni idea como hacía el felino para subir al segundo piso, probablemente saltara del árbol que estaba cerca. La primera vez que lo vio casi se mea en los pantalones, porque era de noche y la bola de pelos le saltó desde una esquina sorpresivamente. A pesar de que apenas llevaba dos días ahí, solía dejarle algunos restos de cena que el animal jamás comía delante suyo, pero a la mañana el plato estaba vacío. Le puso Satán. Era su compañero de cigarros, ya que cuando salía al balcón a fumar por las noches solía estar allí arrebujado en un rincón.

No le quedaba mucho espacio en su día para disfrutar, pero esos minutos en el balcón, mirando la helada llovizna caer lo hacían reflexionar. No le escribió a Eren esa noche, seguramente el joven tendría mucho que contarles a sus amigos y parientes. Aprovechó para bañarse y acostarse. Pensó en que seguramente Satán pasaría frío allá afuera, tal vez por eso se iba a refugiar entre las macetas de tierra yerma. Le conseguiría una caja y una manta, al menos para que la pasara más abrigado.

Al otro día por la mañana en su trabajo ya no se pudo aguantar y le escribió.

 _Buenos días! Qué tal el recibimiento?_

No tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta.

 _Ah, fue genial. Mi padre me regañó, se largó a llorar, mis amigos me estrangularon en abrazos, todo muy lindo_

 _Me alegro que haya sido así_

 _Bueno, ya sabes que llegué sano y salvo. Ahora mantengamos nuestra promesa, OK?_

Levi sintió que una flecha le atravesaba el pecho. Estuvo varios segundos pensando qué responder. Finalmente se infundió de coraje.

 _Eren, te extrañé mucho. Podríamos tomar un café? Solo eso, no voy a pedirte nada más, aunque más no sea una última vez_

 _Lo siento, fui claro, no? Ambos sabemos que estamos bien. Hasta aquí llegó el viaje. Gracias por todo_

No le dio tiempo a responder. La imagen del contacto se puso gris, lo había bloqueado. Se refugió todo ese día en el trabajo. En la clínica lo buscó por todas partes cuando llevó a Sofía a ver al pediatra, su padre, pero claro, Eren ya no trabajaba desde hacía dos meses. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Los siguientes dos días se los pasó pensando qué hacer, no quería resignarse. Eren estaba gravemente enfermo, tiempo no era precisamente lo que sobraba. Finalmente un día se animó. Esperó en el estacionamiento frente a la clínica por un buen par de horas, sabía que el doctor se retiraba a las ocho. Ocho y media lo vio atravesar la puerta principal y dirigirse a su auto. Se sentía como todo un acosador, pero no podía detenerse ahora. Sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo ilegal, que de hecho lo hacía, lo siguió lo más sigilosamente posible.

Grisha pasó por un supermercado, por una farmacia, por una casa de repuestos de auto y Levi ya comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿qué puñetas hacía que no volvía de una vez a su casa? Lo vio pasar por una plaza comprar unos globos con helio a un puesto que estaba en una esquina y al fin pareció dirigirse a un barrio de clase alta. Estacionó en una casa de dos pisos, preciosa por donde se la mirara. Las luces estaban encendidas. Metió el auto al garaje y al cerrarse el portón eléctrico no vio más. Se debatió cerca de una hora pero juntó el valor suficiente para salir y tocar la puerta.

El mismo doctor fue quien lo atendió, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—¿Señor Ackerman?

—Ho-hola, buenas noches, doctor Jaeger. Disculpe la molestia y haberme aparecido así de improviso.

—¿Quién le dio mi dirección?

—Me fijé en la guía telefónica —fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, mientras el hombre fruncía el ceño no muy convencido con su respuesta.

—Como sea, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Sofía está bien?

—Sí, sí, las niñas están perfectas, no venía por ellas precisamente, verá, bueno, yo quería saber si —carraspeó nervioso—, sí su hijo Eren está en casa.

Hubo un espeso silencio mientras el hombre lo miraba a través de los gruesos cristales de sus anteojos con severidad.

—¿Eren? ¿Por qué asunto quiere ver a mi hijo?

—Pues verá, hace unos días yo volví de Brasil, de Bahía más precisamente y me encontré con su hijo allí. Bueno, yo solo quería cruzar unas palabras con él, no será mucho.

—Es un poco tarde para visitas, ¿no le parece? —dijo el hombre con recelo.

—Sí, sí, es verdad, pero yo, bueno, trabajo todo el día, ya sabe. Le aseguro que serán cinco minutos, eso es todo.

—Bien, aguarde un momento, por favor —respondió cerrándole la puerta.

Levi sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, sólo esperaba poder verlo unos minutos, necesitaba hacerlo. La espera le pareció larguísima, pero al fin se abrió la puerta, era el doctor.

—Señor Ackerman, mi hijo acaba de tomar su medicación y no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir a nadie. Dice que le agradece su preocupación y que cualquier cosa él se pondrá en contacto.

—Claro, lo entiendo, bueno, gracias, y disculpe las molestias.

Regresó al departamento. Era bastante tarde y con seguridad no dormiría bien esa noche. Debía levantarse temprano para llevarle el auto a Petra. Subió las escaleras bastante derrotado. Apenas se acostó su celular comenzó a sonar, ¡era él! Atendió de inmediato.

—¡Eren! —sintió un suspiro del otro lado.

—Levi, ¿qué rayos estabas pensando al venir a mi casa?

—Lo siento, solo quería verte un momento.

—No fue lo que acordamos, no hagas esto más difícil. Menudo susto se llevó mi padre. Deberías estar en tu casa con tu familia.

—Me separé —hubo una pausa de algunos segundos—. Yo, le conté todo a mi esposa, ex esposa.

—Levi, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque era necesario, no iba a mentirle. Tengo una remera tuya que vino en mi valija por error, deja que al menos te la devuelva —trato de buscar una excusa convincente.

—No, no la necesito, puedes quedártela ¿Dónde estás?

—Un amigo me prestó un departamento de un primo suyo. En verdad, ¿no puedo verte?

—No, Levi. Dejemos todo lo bonito que pasó en Bahía, y sigamos adelante, por favor.

—Bien —sentía un nudo en la garganta, no quería aceptar la situación, pero tampoco podía obligarlo—. Si cambias de opinión, solo serán unos minutos, juro que no volveré a pedirte nada.

—Adiós, Levi. Que estés bien —y la comunicación se cortó.

Se arrebujó en las colchas, y buscó en la galería de imágenes. Tenía apenas cinco fotos de ellos juntos y unas seis o siete de Eren. Las repasó a todas lentamente, recordando cada uno de esos momentos, su voz cantarina riendo, sus dientes blancos, el calor de su cuerpo. Dolía profundamente, dolía como pocas veces le había tocado padecer. Se durmió mirando el rostro de Eren dormido sobre la almohada del hotel.

Esa mañana tenía una reunión con los directivos de Pidgeons. En otras circunstancias estaría completamente estresado, sabía que era una reunión "bisagra", ahora se iba a definir si de una vez por todas se cerraba o no el trato. Pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo, tal vez porque su mente estaba muy lejos de los sucesos. La reunión era a las once, sin embargo nueve y media salió de la oficina y se tomó un taxi con rumbo a la casa del padre de Eren.

Que se lo llevara un demonio, sería la última vez que lo intentara. Si las cosas salían mal, si llamaban a la policía, si lo denunciaban por acoso, no le importaba un carajo nada. Quería verlo, eso era todo, quería estar en paz viéndolo una última vez. Y si lo mandaba a la mierda, estaría bien, pero al menos lo habría visto. Bajó apresurado, ni siquiera pidió el vuelto, como si la casa fuera a desaparecer. Tocó con insistencia un par de veces. La puerta se abrió y entonces él objeto de sus anhelos se hizo presente, mirándolo con sorpresa y desconcierto.

Estaba aún en pijamas, con unas pantuflas de garras de oso. Levi se quedó mudo, se perdió unos segundos en ese mar de acero que tenía por ojos.

—¿Levi?

—Hola —dijo al fin—, pasé por aquí cerca y… bueno, solo quería verte un momento —Eren frunció el ceño notablemente molesto—. Lo siento, no debería haber venido, pero es que… es que, no sé, solo quise hacerlo. Disculpa —dijo retrocediendo y sintiéndose un completo idiota, realmente eso era acoso descarado, se sintió temeroso de repente.

—Qué más da, ya estás aquí, pasa —dijo el muchacho relajando el semblante y suspirando.

Levi se quedó como freezado en el lugar, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Eren meneó la cabeza y al fin sonrió tibiamente, se acercó y lo tomó de una de sus muñecas para tirar de su cuerpo llevándolo adentro de su casa. Levi estaba algo ruborizado ahora, cuando lo soltó lo siguió hasta una enorme cocina, al parecer estaba por desayunar. Miraba a todas partes, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

—Siéntate —ofreció Eren señalando una de las banquetas a su lado—. ¿Un café?

—S-sí —carraspeó tratando de no portarse como un crío puberto.

Si bien sus ojos volvían a la figura de Eren notó los globos que Grisha comprara el día anterior reposando sobre la mesada, junto a un pastel blanco con adornos verdes y azules con varios pedazos faltantes.

Luego de unos minutos Eren depositó una humeante taza frente suyo, junto a un platillo con una rodaja del pastel.

—¿De quién fue el cumpleaños? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, el joven sonrió.

—Mío.

—Oh-oh, va-vaya, qué bien, ¡felicidades! No sabía, no te traje ningún… ningún regalo.

—En realidad, sí lo hiciste.

Eren se le acercó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para juntar sus labios, el movimiento tomó por sorpresa a Levi, pero no demoró prácticamente nada en agarrarse de sus muñecas para profundizarlo. Se enredaron un poco, hasta que al fin se pusieron de pie y Levi lo besó desesperado, agitado, feliz, exultante.

—Joder, que ganas de verte que tenía —Levi lo abrazó aspirando sobre su cuello con fuerza, Eren le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego que los ánimos se calmaron, se sentaron y disfrutaron del desayuno. Levi ya había desayunado en su casa, pero por Eren podía desayunar un millón de veces si era necesario. Rieron y conversaron amenamente, ambos hablándose cerca. Eren se entretenía dándole de comer en la boca.

—Te quedan bien los trajes, bueno, no es la primera vez que te los veo puesto.

—Oh, ¿me habías mirado antes?

El joven sonrió y se metió la última cucharada de pastel a la boca, mientras levantaba las cejas.

—Eres lindo, no era el único que te miraba.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—Bueno, llegabas cansado, siempre con un rictus de seriedad. Dabas un poco de miedo ¿No deberías estar trabajando? —Dijo tomando una de sus manos, enredaron sus dedos de inmediato.

—Técnicamente, estoy trabajando. Tengo una reunión a las once. Una muy importante.

—Pues, son las diez y media —exclamó con un poco de dolor al saber que debía marcharse.

—Escucha Eren, quiero estar contigo, esto, charlar, besarte, hacerte el amor, por favor, no me alejes, tú también quieres.

—Es que no se trata de querer o no, Levi —el muchacho bajó la mirada—. Escucha, se te hace tarde, no es momento de hablar esto. Ve a tu reunión, esta noche te voy a ver a tu departamento, y ahí hablaremos mejor, ¿trato?

—¿Puedes manejar?

—Le pediré a mi padre que me lleve. Te desbloquearé de whatsapp y me mandas tu ubicación.

—Bueno, está bien, pero no te arrepientas, ¿escuchaste? Porque vendré y escalaré los techos si es necesario —Eren se carcajeó y se puso de pie para buscar el teléfono y pedir un taxi con urgencia. Apenas cortó sintió a Levi abrazándolo de la cintura. Se giró y se besaron sin parar hasta que llegó el auto.

—Te veo esta noche, no me falles.

—No lo haré, ahora vete, te irá bien.

La reunión fue un éxito. El buen humor de Levi ayudó muchísimo. Hubo un pre acuerdo y una nueva agenda pero en la que participaría Erwin para poder detallar los términos finos del contrato. Apenas salió actualizó la aplicación y notó que ya podía ver la imagen de Eren nuevamente, le escribió para compartir su logro y el joven le mandó un audio felicitándolo.

Esa noche dejó a las niñas cenando y se volvió velozmente, una vez que llegó al departamento le mandó la ubicación a Eren, qué le dijo que terminaba de cenar y se ponía en camino. Puso algunos sahumerios y se dio una buena ducha. Salió a fumar y se encontró con Satán arrebujado en la caja que había conseguido. Su plato aún lleno de alimento y algunas alitas de pollo hervidas, y un plato con agua. De alguna manera le hacía bien cuidar del animalito, si algo hacía bien en general era cuidar de otros, era algo que le daba cierta satisfacción.

Sintió sonar el intercomunicador y bajó corriendo las escaleras. El padre de Eren lo miró con cara de pocos amigos pero arrancó y se fue cuando abrió la puerta de entrada. Se saludaron con un beso en los labios y subieron. Levi no podía evitar sentirse como un niño en entrando a una juguetería cada vez que se aparecía Eren.

Decidieron abrir un poco la mampara del balcón y fumar adentro, porque hacía frío. Levi deleitó sus paladares con un café colombiano que había comprado recientemente. Estaban en ambas esquinas del pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos, sus rodillas casi tocándose.

—Bueno, es hora de hablar con total franqueza —comenzó Eren y Levi estaba absorto en él—. Levi, ya te dije que mi diagnóstico es un cáncer cerebral, gliobastoma nivel 4. Está creciendo, tomo la medicación y todo pero… no va a detenerse. El diagnóstico fue hace unos tres meses. En ese momento me daban una esperanza de vida de un año aproximadamente. Pero luego simplemente no paró de crecer y ahora, el pronóstico no es muy bonito. Trabajé años en la clínica de mi padre, yo sé cómo se va a poner esto, Levi. Ahora parece que no es tan malo, pero yo lo sé, es una completa y total mierda. No quiero que me internen, ya lo hablé con mi padre, tenemos todo en casa para… bueno afrontar lo que se viene. Puedo perder la memoria, o levantarme un día y ser una persona diferente, o morirme de dolor sin que los calmantes hagan efecto, porque está en mi jodido cerebro y allí pudre y arruina todo. Ya… ya casi no puedo ver bien de este ojo —dijo señalando el derecho—. A veces no siento mis manos, o los mareos son tan fuertes que apenas puedo hablar o escuchar lo que sucede. Y ni siquiera estoy a la mitad de lo peor.

Levi estaba mudo, con la taza entre las manos, tratando de asimilar todo.

—No se trata de querer, ¿entiendes? ¿Me gustas? Sí, me vuelves loco, pero no puedo arrastrarte a esto, no quiero. Lo que llegues a ver de mi será un desastre —sus hermosas gemas plateadas se llenaron de agua, se notaba que intentaba no ponerse sentimental, pero no podía evitarlo—. Estoy aterrado, realmente quisiera morir sin dolor, es en lo único que he estado pensando últimamente. He discutido mucho con mi padre. Sólo por él no agarro una pistola y me vuelo los sesos.

Levi dejó la taza y se acercó a él para tomar una de sus manos.

—Se va a poner en verdad horrible, así que, te pido que me entiendas —las lágrimas bajaron raudas—. Te quiero demasiado para obligarte a pasar por esto, ¿comprendes?

Levi lo abrazó, Eren dejó su taza y se aferró a él.

—No me estás obligando, quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo que venga, no soy a soltarte Eren. Escucha —dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y hablando sobre sus labios—. Te amo.

Eren abrió sus ojos sorprendido y por un momento sus lágrimas dejaron de caer.

—Te amo, y quiero estar a tu lado. Es una mierda, y es injusto, pero no dejaré que nada, ni siquiera un puto cáncer me separe de ti. Así que, por favor, entiéndeme a mí ahora, entiende que estoy dispuesto a cruzar mil infiernos, y que no te dejaré solo, pase lo que pase.

—¡Dios, Levi! —se besaron brevemente y volvieron a abrazarse.

—Déjame tomar esta decisión, ¿OK? Te amo, Eren.

El muchacho avisó a su padre que se quedaría. Fue algo incómodo acostarse en la estrecha cama, Pero de costado se brindaron calor y compañía. Eren le enseñó el pastillero que tenía y las medicaciones que debía tomar. Por la mañana lo acompañó hasta su casa y luego se fue a trabajar. Estaban escribiéndose todo el tiempo.

Por la tarde Eren fu a unos chequeos, su mejor amiga, una tal Mikasa, lo llevó en su auto. Levi tenía una agenda apretada, pero al fin terminó con sus cosas dejando a las niñas arropadas.

—Siempre sales como alma que lleva el diablo —le reprochó un poco Petra cuando se colocaba el abrigo—. ¿Te estás viendo con él?

—Bueno, sí —ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se fue hacia la cocina—. Escucha Petra, sé que no quieres saber nada al respecto y créeme que te entiendo pero, Eren, el muchacho del que te hablé, tiene un cáncer terminal.

Ella se giró y parpadeó unos instantes.

—¿Eren? ¿Cáncer? Levi, ¿estás saliendo con el hijo del pediatra de las niñas? —oh, al parecer ella lo conocía. El hombre asintió, ella parecía un poco molesta pero también confundida—. Sí, bueno, como sea, ya vete de una vez.

—Bien, cualquier cosa me escribes.

—Sí, ya, ya, adiós.

Se bajó del micro y se tomó un taxi en la avenida, en menos de cinco minutos estuvo llegando. Grisha le abrió la puerta.

—Señor Ackerman —le dijo solemne dándole paso.

—Oh, eh, preferiría Levi, si no le molesta.

—De acuerdo, Levi ¡Eren! Ya vinieron —gritó hacia las escaleras y luego puso sus severos ojos en él, el más bajo sentía que lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Escuche, mi hijo está grave, no está para juegos.

—No, no es juego, se lo juro.

—Usted tiene esposa e hijas.

—Me separé, hace poco, pero estoy viviendo solo ahora.

—En fin, Eren sabrá lo que hace.

—Levi —dijo bajando despacio por las escaleras mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, el hombre fue a ayudarlo—. Lo siento estoy un poco mareado. Papá, bueno, creo que ya se conocen.

Grisha asintió no muy conforme.

—¿Ya cenó, Levi? —preguntó parcamente, manteniendo la distancia emocional al tratarlo de usted.

—Sí, gracias —mintió, pero la verdad no quería generar problemas.

—Ven, quiero que conozcas mi habitación —dijo Eren tomando su mano helada.

—Con permiso —exclamó mirando a Grisha que no dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada hasta que llegaron al primer piso.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, se quitó el saco.

—Tu padre me odia.

—No, no digas eso, es desconfiado. Entiende que él tenía cierta imagen de ti y luego bueno, yo se la desdibujé un poco —comentó riéndose.

Era una habitación enorme, casi tan grande como el living de su antigua casa. Una cama inmensa a la derecha, las paredes llenas de pósters de lugares turísticos en el mundo, muchas playas más que nada y campiñas alemanas. Un pizarrón de corcho lleno de fotos agarradas con chinches de colores, una mesa de dibujo con algo así como planos. Un mueble lleno de figmas y figuras de colección, el escritorio con una computadora último modelo, desde donde se reproducía una música suave como jazz, y una biblioteca al costado reventando de libros y revistas sobre medicina, y en un costado una puerta a un baño y otra puerta a un vestidor o algo como eso. También le llamó la atención una mesa de aluminio con ruedas, con jeringas, un montón de mediacamentos, y otra repisa con máquinas extrañas que parecían pertenecer a un hospital.

—¡Wow! Así que, ¿esta es tu cueva?

—Sí, es mi refugio ¿Te gusta?

—Es genial, si yo tuviera una habitación así tampoco saldría a ninguna parte ¿Quiénes son? —dijo poniéndose al frente de la pizarra de corcho.

—Mis amigos en su mayoría, ese es Armin, es muy inteligente, ya lleva dos títulos universitarios y un pos grado de especialización y sólo tiene 25, esa es Mikasa, es un poco sofocante, pero es que siempre se preocupa por mí, la conozco desde que nacimos prácticamente. Ese con cara de idiota es Jean y ese es su novio Marco. Aquí están Reiner y Berthold, los conocí en un intercambio cultural al que fui al terminar la secundaria, son alemanes.

—¿Esa es tu madre?

—Sí, amo esa foto, estaba embarazada de mí.

—Eres idéntico a ella, bueno, sus facciones quiero decir.

—Sí, papá me lo dice siempre. Oh, y ese apuesto bombón de ahí es un caliente amante que tengo —le susurró señalando una foto donde ambos estaban en la playa.

—¿Imprimiste esa?

—No me envidies, y deja de mirarlo tanto que me darás celos —Levi lo observó de reojo y comenzaron a reír—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

—En realidad no quiero irme tan tarde, ni incordiar a tu padre.

—Le dije que te quedabas a dormir, te prestaré un pijama o si te sientes osado podemos dormir desnudos —Levi lo miró con los ojos brillando—. Mientras no hagamos mucho barullo estará bien.

No necesitaba mayor confirmación. Se prendió a su cintura y comenzó a besarlo con ganas. Pronto cayeron sobre el firme colchón, mientras ambos tiraban de su ropa para quitársela lo más rápido posible. Eren enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Levi, resoplando a gusto, mientras el hombre le devoraba toda la piel disponible. La puerta se abrió de improviso y ambos se quedaron congelados al ver a Grisha entrando con una bandeja, al parecer les estaba acercando unas bebidas calientes con galletas.

—¡Jesús! —fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de salir eyectado como una bala—. ¡No ví nada, sigan, sigan! —lo escucharon desde afuera mientras bajaba las escaleras—. ¡Eren toma la medicación!

—¡Sí, papá!

Levi estaba rojo como un camarón y se sentó lentamente mientras se le pasaba el susto.

—Lo siento, no puse seguro, me atacaste demasiado rápido. Lo pondré, ahora.

Aunque le costó bastante entrar en clima luego, no pudieron evitar amarse por una larga hora. Levi se levantó temprano al otro día y fue el mismo Grisha el que le abrió la puerta. Eren estaba dormido y no quiso despertarlo, los calmantes era fuertes y podía pasar hasta mitad de mañana casi noqueado. Ambos se miraron incómodamente, pero no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras más que un escueto "buenos días".

Poco a poco, mientras las salidas se hacían más frecuentes, Grisha fue bajando su resistencia. Notaba la emoción de su hijo cuando el hombre se aparecía. Además vio con buenos ojos lo mucho que se preocupaba, lo atento que estaba para las medicaciones y cualquier cosa que Eren necesitara. Fin de semana de por medio se instalaba en la casa y colabora activamente con las compras, cocinar o cualquier actividad que se necesitara. A veces iban a un lago cercano o salían de excursión cuando Eren no estaba muy descompuesto.

Sin embargo era notable lo mucho que decaía su salud día a día. Las persianas de su habitación permanecían cerradas por completo porque la luz lo ponía a llorar de inmediato. Las horas que Levi trabajaba sus amigos se turnaban para hacerle compañía, aunque había momentos en los que pedía estar a solas. Fue un viernes que tuvieron una feroz discusión. Grisha intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Eren estaba enfurecido, no le quedó más remedio que llamar a Levi, parecía la única persona que podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

El hombre se apareció a la media hora, Eren estaba encerrado en su habitación. Apenas supo que era él le abrió. Todo estaba a obscuras. Estaba arrinconado en su vestidor, Levi lo trajo despacio a la cama, temblaba al caminar y aspiraba entre dientes.

—Ya, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

—Le-vi me, me du-duele, ssh —apretaba tanto los dientes que se escuchaba el chirrido.

El hombre lo acostó, Eren tenía todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor frío. Prendió un velador y comenzó a buscar la morfina. Ya había aprendido las dosis necesarias, Grisha miraba desde la puerta cómo se la aplicaba en el brazo. Luego lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras sostenía su frente y le hablaba suavemente.

—Tranquilo, ya pasará, ya pasará, mi amor.

Eren temblaba, tenía los ojos apretados y las manos contra el pecho en un gesto como si fueran garras. A medida que comenzó a sentirse el efecto comenzó a toser y a llorar, aferrándose al pecho del hombre. Tiritando como un cachorro mojado y gimiendo bajito. Levi peinaba sus cabellos y besaba su frente. Hasta que al cabo de una media hora quedó dormido.

Entre ambos lo acomodaron en la cama y lo arroparon. Le cambiaron la ropa, parecía una marioneta sin vida. Levi notó marcas de sus propias uñas en la palma de la mano. Grisha trajo una gasa con agua oxigenada para desinfectar.

—Los dolores se incrementan —dijo taciturno—, es tan fuerte que se lastima a veces. Hoy discutimos mucho.

Luego de curarlo, se acercó y le besó la frente. Ambos se fueron por un té a la cocina.

—Lamento haberte llamado en medio de tus labores.

—Grisha, Eren está primero, pase lo que pase, te pido que me avises, vendré no importa lo que esté haciendo.

—Gracias —el hombre se quebró apoyándose sobre la mesada, se quitó sus lentes para sollozar, Levi puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro para mostrarle su apoyo—. Es tan difícil, ver cómo sufre, como se retuerce, es un gran luchador, siempre lo fue. Pero ahora, discutimos muy mal, él quiere la eutanasia.

Levi lo miró alarmado.

—Yo no puedo, no puedo, ¿cómo haría una cosa así? Y cuando está bien y sonríe me digo que todavía hay esperanzas, pero luego todo se vuelve un caos y entonces… ya no sé.

Levi no necesitaba preguntar, había investigado por su cuenta. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su reencuentro y sabía que estaban en la recta final. Él tampoco podía ver a Eren sufrir así, lo estaba destruyendo por dentro.

—Yo, no puedo aconsejarte al respecto, lo siento mucho.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias por estar, no sabes lo mucho que lo ayudas.

—Cuenta conmigo, Grisha, siempre.

Esa noche se quedó a cuidarlo, a las cinco de la mañana se levantó tosiendo y vomitando la poca sopa que había tomado el día anterior. Levi lo llevó al baño donde estuvo mucho rato con arcadas, sin nada que expulsar pero sin dejar de sentirlas, temblando y sin nada de estabilidad para ponerse de pie. Con Grisha lo metieron en la tina de agua caliente, mientras su padre lo bañaba, Levi levantaba las sábanas y todo lo ensuciado, limpiaba el piso y llevaba la ropa al lavadero.

Lo sacaron a duras penas, lo secaron y lo vistieron, entonces Eren se puso tieso y comenzó a convulsionar. Una hora después estaban los paramédicos, que no hicieron gran cosa, más que tomarle los signos vitales y darles un pésame por adelantado.

Levi trató de explicarle la situación a Petra, ella le dijo que no se preocupara de las niñas, que ella se haría cargo.

Eren no comía nada, a veces bebía uno que otro sorbo de agua y nada más. Divagaba un poco, pero aun así intentaba conversar con Levi. Su pesada cabeza sobre el regazo del hombre que peinaba su cabello con tranquilidad.

—Dile a mi madre que venga —decía a media lengua.

—De acuerdo, le avisaré.

—Levi, ¿sabes? Deberíamos viajar de nuevo a… a…

—¿Bahía?

—Sí —respondió sonriendo, respiraba aceleradamente de a momentos—. Bahía, es tan lindo… Cuando me, me ponga mejor ¿me llevarías a Bahía?

—Claro, mi amor, te llevaré adonde quieras.

—Entonces llévame a Bahía, por favor.

Esa noche Levi habló con Grisha, dijo que podía pedir un préstamo, pero el hombre le explicó que en la condición actual de Eren sería imposible un viaje de esa magnitud, que no llegaría vivo siquiera, y que de todas maneras se necesitaba un avión sanitario para realizar semejante maniobra. Era imposible. Levi se sentía mortificado, la última voluntad de su novio no podía realizarse. Eso le laceraba el alma. Se pidió esa semana de vacaciones, porque necesitaba estar ahí el mayor tiempo posible.

Esa semana Eren dejó de ver de su otro ojo. Los dolores eran tan intensos que a veces se orinaba encima, lloraba casi todo el tiempo. Levi estaba a un paso de perder la cordura, era inhumano.

Cuando Grisha entró a la habitación, y encontró a Eren hipando y jadeando, mientras su cuerpo se contraía, cuando vio la mirada suplicante de Levi, entendió que ya esto era insostenible. Caminó hasta su despacho, ya tenía lo necesario desde hacía unos días. Preparó la inyección, tratando de que no le temblaran las manos. Llamó a los amigos de Eren y les pidió que se acercaran a despedirse.

Al otro día, la siguiente tarde, lleno de morfina y calmantes, Eren escuchó a sus amigos sonriéndoles a veces, y con sus fuerzas minadas agradeciéndoles por todo. Levi preparaba café y chocolate que les iba llevando a todos. No quería que se terminaran, porque sabría que la próxima sería la suya, y a pesar de todo, no quería llegar hasta ese momento. Realmente no quería.

Esa noche durmió tranquilo, pero apenas llegó la mañana una nueva convulsión los tomó por sorpresa.

Una vez estabilizado, Levi vio a Grisha entrando con esa temible jeringa. Si en algún momento de su vida se necesitaba ser fuerte y valiente, éste era ese momento. Abrazó a Eren desde atrás acostándose con él y le susurró en su oído, lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que le agradecía.

—No te… olvides de… Brasil —le escuchó decir y tragó duro.

De pronto una idea surgió en su mente y levantó su palma para detener unos minutos a Grisha, que lo miró confundido. Acercó la mesa con la notebook, eligió el continuado de música instrumental de olas de mar. Lo puso lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escucharlo. Empujó la cama hasta la ventana, Grisha lo ayudó a mover los sueros, no entendía qué se proponía, pero sabía que era importante.

Abrió la ventana y una ráfaga de viento caliente entró por la misma, la luz del sol de la tarde, golpeó la pálida piel de Eren, él solo entrecerró sus ojos y frunció un poco las cejas en un movimiento casi automático.

Suspiró, se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, tomó a Eren por debajo de sus axilas y lo colocó sobre su pecho, abrazándolo, poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho. El muchacho se quejó bajito, en un silbido apenas audible. Entonces apretó el reproductor y pegó su boca a su oído.

—Eren, tengo muy buenas noticias, llegamos a Bahía.

El joven abrió apenas sus ojos algo asombrado, respiraba por la boca con dificultad, su lengua se movía intermitentemente.

—No sabes lo mucho que tuve que luchar con todos, te tuvimos que traer dopado, ya sabes no había otra manera, lo lamento por eso.

—Bahía… —se escuchó apenas audible de sus cuarteados y lastimados labios.

—Sí —Levi cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, a pesar que el olor a medicamentos le aguijoneaba fuerte las fosas nasales—. Tu padre me ha regañado, pero lo aceptó, vino con nosotros —miró a Grisha, que acercó una silla sin hacer ruido y se sentó a un costado con la jeringa en las manos y los ojos llenos de brumas tristes. Levi asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Grisha tragó en seco, tomó el canal del suero y conectó la aguja.

—¿Sientes el sol Eren? Hace un calor de mil infiernos. La arena sigue igual de blanca, las gaviotas están sobrevolando la costa, está despejado, no hay murgas en esta playa, seguramente es una privada ¿Puedes escuchar el mar?

—Sí, sí, oh, el… mar… —levantó una de sus manos apenas a unos centímetros de la cama, estirando sus dedos como queriendo alcanzar algo invisible.

—Mejor nos quedemos aquí sentados, ¿no lo recuerdas? —le preguntó manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Grisha empujó el líquido mientras sus manos temblaban. Los brazos de Levi lo sujetaban con fuerza, como si se fuera a desvanecer en el aire.

—Aquí te vi la primera vez, justo debajo de la segunda palmera yendo desde el hotel. Yo nunca había conocido el mar, pero tu belleza era aún más deslumbrante, me dí cuenta esa misma noche, cuando amanecía.

Eren sonrió suave, sus ojos inservibles parecieron vibrar por breves segundos.

—Bahía… Levi.

—Ahora es mi lugar también, lo llevaré metido en el corazón para siempre. Toda su arena molesta, su mar que me aterra, sus luces, su música, su comida. Al igual que tú, estarás para siempre en mí.

Sintió los fríos dedos enredándose con los suyos, mientras su respiración comenzaba a menguar muy lentamente.

—El mar está azul, alborotado, probablemente esté feliz de reencontrarse contigo, ¿no lo crees? Si el mar pudiera hablar tal vez te diría: Te esperé por tanto tiempo, Eren. Te extrañaba. Te necesitaba en mi vida —hizo una pausa pequeña, Grisha se enjugaba gruesas lágrimas tratando de mantener el silencio—. ¿Sabes? Tal vez el mar y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

Eren aspiró con dificultad, Levi lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, necesitaba aferrarse a él, aunque fuera inútil.

—Te amo, Eren. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Me resucitaste de la manera más dulce y hermosa que pudiera existir.

—Levi… —pronunció casi sin aire, boqueando mientras su cuerpo tiritaba—, gracias, gracias por Bahía.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Ya no había nada más para decir, el sonido de las olas se seguía reproduciendo, el sol seguía calentando como siempre, hasta que sus manos cayeron dóciles a sus costados y una profunda exhalación les indicó que todo había finalizado.

Levi no quiso separarse del cuerpo de Eren hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y la ambulancia mucho más tarde. Ya para entonces no quedaba ni un solo resquicio de calor en su cuerpo.

Se quedó junto a Grisha toda esa noche. El hombre lloraba sin parar, le suministró los calmantes y lo cuidó con mucho esmero. Él y el mejor amigo de Eren, Armin, se encargaron de ir a la funeraria y vestirlo apropiadamente. Le pusieron el traje que había usado cuando se recibió, hacía unos cuatro años. Les costó un poco pero lo hicieron en silencio y lo más rápido que pudieron.

Levi se pidió dos días en el trabajo, con lo cual no era necesario regresar hasta el lunes. Grisha parecía una figura de origami mojada a punto de disgregarse, por lo que no se despegó de su lado. Lo acompañó a firmar todo lo necesario, y luego a acomodar la habitación. El pediatra le pidió que retiraran los aparatos y todos los implementos de salud, pero que dejaran el resto. No quería quitar nada de su lugar, quería que quedara tal cual estaba, y Levi respetó sus deseos.

La noche del viernes al sábado se la pasaron en el velatorio. Farlan se acercó y acompañó a su amigo distrayéndolo con su cháchara superficial, el administrativo le agradeció internamente por eso. Tomaron varias tazas de café, fumaron bastante, pero siempre pendiente de Grisha que estaba siendo acompañado por un hermano que había viajado.

Por la mañana oficiaron una pequeña misa en la capilla de la funeraria y partieron al cementerio. Levi parecía un perro guardián al lado del hombre, que se sujetaba de su brazo, y recibía los pañuelos descartables que éste le proveía. Petra se apareció, le dio el pésame a ambos y estuvo un buen rato en la ceremonia.

Al regresar Grisha se quedó con su hermano y le dijo a Levi que volviera a descansar, que le avisaría cualquier cosa que necesitara. Lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a agradecerle por quincuagésima vez.

Farlan lo llevó a su departamento y se quedó con él hasta el domingo. Miraron algunas series, Levi comió poco pero lo hizo. Llamó a las niñas y les dijo que la próxima semana estarían con él, como ya había acordado con Petra.

El lunes se internó en el trabajo. No había parado de hacer cosas, ni tuvo siquiera un momento a solas. Esa semana se dedicó a las niñas con ahínco. Las llevó a los médicos, cenó con ellas, las arropó para dormir y luego partía a su departamento completamente cansado, tanto que caía desplomado en la cama casi sin consciencia. Sin embargo, nada le molestaba, era como si estuviera anestesiado, podía caerle una barra de hierro en la cabeza y su reacción sería la misma. Petra no lo incordió, no discutió con él, ni le exigió nada. Ocasionalmente le preguntaba como estaba, a lo que siempre respondía con un monótono: Bien.

El viernes, Erwin lo llamó a su despacho. El jueves Pidgeon había firmado finalmente el contrato por el cual los había perseguido tanto, lo felicitaron efusivamente, pero a pesar de que recibiría una jugosa comisión, la alegría no llegó realmente a su pecho.

—Quería hablar contigo, Levi —le dijo su jefe sonriéndole amablemente—. Bueno, te felicito de nuevo por el gran logro con la firma.

—Gracias, Erwin.

—Al fin Pixis se ha jubilado. Sé que te dije que sacaría una búsqueda interna, pero creo que mejor nos evitamos toda esa burocracia. No creo que tenga una persona para cubrir ese puesto con mayores habilidades que las tuyas, por lo cual quiero decirte que el puesto es tuyo a partir del próximo mes, si es que lo aceptas.

—Oh, wow. Eso es, inesperado —dijo un poco sorprendido.

—Bueno, se podría decir que sí y no. Levi, ambos sabemos cómo trabajas, te lo tienes merecido. Te mandaré a una breve capacitación de tres días a la capital, sistemas te habilitará las credenciales correspondientes, ya no será necesario que trabajes los sábados. El puesto es de lunes a viernes en horario corrido, con lo cual a las cuatro ya estarás libre. Habrá dos gratificaciones anuales, siempre que llegues a los objetivos del sector, lo que descarto de mis preocupaciones porque estoy seguro que lo lograrás ampliamente. Tu obra social subirá de categoría, así que tendrás más prestaciones, y tu sueldo, bueno, será un treinta por cierto más de lo que estás ganando actualmente. Tus vacaciones pasarán de dos semanas anuales a un mes. Se te asignará un vehículo de la empresa porque voy a necesitar que visites regularmente las otras dos sucursales de la ciudad. Y bueno, cualquier otra aclaración ya la iremos viendo en el transcurso de estos días, ¿qué te parece?

Levi sonrió tibiamente. Era una gran noticia, era genial, en verdad lo era.

—Muchas gracias, Erwin, no tengo palabras, en serio. Haré el trabajo de la mejor manera posible. En verdad, agradezco que me des esta oportunidad, realmente lo necesitaba.

—Levi, te lo mereces, es así de sencillo —se levantó y le extendió la mano, le dio un fuerte apretón y le palmeó el hombro—. ¿Lo ves? Era cuestión de tiempo, en verdad confío en ti, eres una gran persona además de un buen empleado, y sé que lograrás darle un aire fresco al sector. Yo te agradezco por aceptar.

—Gracias, en serio, gracias. Bueno, volveré a mi puesto.

—Ahora mandaré el mail con el nombramiento a recursos humanos, y pronto te estarán avisando de los cambios y todo. Felicitaciones, te lo has ganado con tu esfuerzo.

El trayecto en el ascensor hasta su box sentía que le picaban las manos, tomó su celular y buscó la aplicación de whatsapp, tenía tantas ganas de avisarle… de contarle que… decirle… Se quedó con el aparato enredado en los dedos, un poco mareado. Luego de unos minutos pudo reaccionar y le avisó a Petra y a Farlan. Las felicitaciones no demoraron en llegar. Luego le avisó a Grisha, quien le dijo que el próximo fin de semana lo visitara para festejar apropiadamente.

El sábado apenas salió del trabajo buscó a las niñas, las llevó a la plaza, luego al cine, a tomar un helado, y terminó leyéndoles cuentos hasta que se durmieron como dos angelitos que eran. Cuando bajó a la cocina, Petra estaba terminando de limpiar.

—Hey, ¿quieres un café? —Levi miró la hora—. Ya es tarde, no hay colectivos a esta hora ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Prometo no cobrarte alojamiento —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Bueno, está bien, acepto, estoy cansado —se sentó a la mesita que oficiaba de desayunador, una nostalgia pasajera lo invadió de repente.

Era una sensación tan familiar estar allí, pero a la vez ajena. Petra al final trajo un vino, uno muy bueno que tenían guardado de hacía mucho.

—Creo que es más adecuado —dijo levantando las cejas y acercando dos copas.

Levi asintió, abrió la botella y sirvió las copas. Brindaron y bebieron un largo sorbo.

—Joder, es muy bueno.

—Sí que lo es.

Se bebieron hasta la mitad, mientras conversaban afablemente, como hacía años no recordaba haberlo hecho. Petra le contó que estaba saliendo con Nanaba, la esposa del vecino, a algunos antros, que ella era muy divertida. Pero que excepto unos jugosos besos, no había pescado nada importante. Que ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía salir, despejarse, divertirse.

—Oye, si quieres puedo venir el fin de semana y quedarme con las niñas, así tu puedes salir tranquila sin tener que pedirle ayuda a tus padres. Bah, si quieres.

—Sería genial, en serio. Bueno podríamos hacer fin de semana de por medio, así tú también puedes salir.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy de muchos ánimos.

—Pero debes hacerlo —le dijo a modo de consejo—. Hazme caso, sal, no te quedes encerrado. Pídele a Farlan que te acompañe, a él siempre le gustaron las fiestas.

—Probablemente lo haga.

Volvieron a llenar las copas, Levi sintió un ligero relax. Seguramente el cabernet estaba haciendo efecto. Petra abrió las ventanas de la cocina y le alcanzó un cenicero. Realmente se sentía a gusto, conversar así, sentir que no había ya rencores entre los dos.

—Bueno, ahora puedes largarlo —le dijo cómplice mientras lo miraba con cariño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó para luego dar una larga calada al cigarro.

—Estoy bastante segura que no lo has hablado con nadie, siempre te guardas las cosas para ti mismo. Eso no es sano. Dime por favor, ¿cómo te sientes?

Levi estuvo tentado a decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no era cierto. Petra lo conocía mejor que él mismo, no por nada habían estado juntos tantos años. Y la verdad que en parte estaba agobiado, tenía muchas cosas atascadas en el pecho. No supo si fue el vino, su predisposición o la imperiosa sensación de que estaba a punto de estallar. Sacó su celular y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Se tomó varios minutos hasta que se decidió a hablar finalmente.

—A veces, cuando pasan cosas como éstas, ya sabes el ascenso, cerrar un contrato, ver que Sofía avanzó en el tratamiento, que Natasha recitó un poema en el acto, cosas así, importantes, tengo esta urgencia de levantar el celular y… —carraspeó al sentir que su voz se desconfiguraba un poco—. Tengo esta necesidad de contarle. De escribirle y decirle, mira ha sucedido algo muy bueno. A veces quiero… quiero buscar su nombre y… llamarlo —no supo en qué momento sus labios temblaron, al igual que sus dedos, bebió un sorbo de vino e inspiró profundo—. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, de que yo sé qué… está enterrado, a veces quiero correr a su casa y…

Sintió que se le nublaba la vista y dejó la copa sobre la mesa, se aclaró la garganta, mientras el semblante de Petra se transformaba en una expresión de angustia y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Entonces supo que no podía esconderlo más. Sus ojos rebalsaron indefectiblemente.

—Quiero abrazarlo, quiero ver su sonrisa de nuevo —su voz cobraba un tinte dramático con mayor peso a cada palabra—. Quiero… dormirme y despertar y que todo haya sido una pesadilla, que sigue ahí, respirando y viviendo, que tocará la puerta de mi casa ¡Quiero estar seguro que aún no se ha ido! —el agua de la tristeza caía rauda con una fuerza jamás experimentada, Petra se tapaba la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a su vez—. Era una buena persona, Petra. Hay tantos… tantos hijos de perra vivos allá afuera, ¿por qué él… por qué a él le pasó esto? ¡Porqué mierda no hubo un maldito milagro para él! Es tan malditamente injusto. ¡Por qué mi madre se tuvo que morir?

El dolor brotó inundándolo por completo, mientras se consumía en un ardoroso llanto, toda la congoja, todas las penas saliendo al mismo tiempo. Todas las aflicciones que se había ido guardando y tragando a lo largo de su vida estaban reverberando y estallando una detrás de otra sin detenerse.

—¿Por qué Sofía sufre tanto? ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada para detener su enfermedad? ¿No hay nada, nada bueno que pueda cambiar esto! Ni todo el oro del mundo, ni todos los viajes, ni todas las malditas sonrisas juntas. Todo es dolor, ¡todo duele! ¡Todo me duele!

Petra se levantó y lo tomó de un brazo para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, llorando sobre su hombro y a la vez intentado consolarlo. Al fin todas las murallas, el duro cascarón de piedra estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Levi se aferró a su ex esposa, necesitaba que alguien escuchara, necesita sacarlo, desahogarse, drenarlo de su sistema de una buena vez.

—¿Por qué Kenny fue tan malo conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? Por mucho que luche, por mucho que lo intente, ellos se siguen yendo, siguen desapareciendo, siguen sufriendo, y yo… yo no puedo hacer u-una maldita mierda… Solo mirar, solo… esperar que se termine de alguna manera, es tan mal-malditamente injusto.

—Ya, ya, hiciste todo lo posible y lo haces todo el tiempo. No es tu culpa, Levi —Tomó rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y buscó su mirada entre todas esas lágrimas—. No es tu culpa.

Levi se quedó en shock por algunos segundos, parpadeando, intentando comprender esas palabras. Esas cuatro simples palabras que las había estado esperando durante toda su vida desde que su madre había fallecido. "No es tu culpa". Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido desgarrador, mientras Petra volvía a abrazarlo, refregando su espalda intentando consolarlo de alguna manera.

Sentía como si se consumiera desde adentro, como si hubiera llamas que le devoraban todos los órganos, todo dolía, respirar dolía, saberse vivo… dolía en lo más profundo. Estar sano y haberse quejado tanto por cosas que no importaban en lo absoluto. Todas esas quejas eran completamente insignificantes. Él tenía lo que a ellos les faltaba, salud y vida, y sólo Dios sabía que si pudiera se arrancaría esas cualidades y se las regalaría de inmediato.

Eventualmente se fue calmando. Petra buscó el rollo de servilletas de la cocina y arrancó algunas para secar sus lágrimas y para secar las de Levi.

—Eres un hombre bueno, hiciste todo lo posible, y lo haces cada día. Tal vez no es suficiente, pero es lo máximo que podemos hacer. No te juzgues tan duramente.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó —dijo sentándose y sonándose la nariz, mientras todavía le quedaban resabios de la reciente tormenta resonando por varias partes de su cuerpo.

Petra llenó las copas con el resto del vino.

—Es bueno, ¿sabes? Llorar.

—Pero no sirve de nada.

—Estás equivocado, claro que sirve —dijo con sabiduría y sonriéndole entre los surcos que había dejado el llanto—. Te libera, te permite conectarte con tu parte más humana, te ayuda a sobrellevar el dolor.

—Me siento algo estúpido ahora mismo —dijo y luego se rió un poco mientras volvía a beber.

—Dime la verdad, ¿no te sientes mejor? No digo que estás como para ir a un carnaval, ¿pero no te sientes aunque sea un poquito más despejado, más liviano?

Levi trató de enfocarse en sus emociones, todavía estaba un poco sensible, como jamás se había permitido, todavía sentía dolor, pero era cierto, había cierta presión menos en su pecho, como si el estallido de angustia le hubiera permitido sacarse algunas piedras de encima, y sobre todo la frase que Petra le había lanzado momentos antes.

—Bueno… sí, me siento mucho mejor, es verdad.

—¿Sabes? Durante todos, todos estos años yo nunca entendí cómo fuiste capaz de no derramar una sola lágrima ante todo lo que venía pasando. Primero creía que eras una persona increíblemente fuerte, me generaba cierta envidia tal vez, pero luego comencé a creer que realmente eras frío. Me alegra saber que estaba equivocada, no hay nada de frialdad en ti. Solo te lo venías aguantando. No vuelvas a juntar todo eso, tampoco te digo que te vuelvas un llorón, pero debes permitirte poder expresar la tristeza en su momento.

—Joder, hablas como un maldito libro de autoayuda.

—Bueno, sí, en realidad saqué eso de uno.

—Embaucadora.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse bobamente, mientras el vino desaparecía del todo.

—Te lo voy a prestar, te hará bien leerlo.

—De acuerdo, lo leeré.

—Bien, vamos a dormir. Bajaré unas cobijas y una almohada para ti.

—Petra. Gracias —exclamó con sinceridad, ella sonrió y le dejó un beso en la frente.

—Escucha, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar aún, pero a pesar de tooodo lo que ha sucedido no olvides que te quiero, Levi. Eres una parte importante de mi vida, y nunca dejaré de alegrarme cuando las cosas te salgan bien y seguramente me voy a poner triste cuando sufras. Tal vez las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron, pero seguiremos siendo familia siempre.

—La soltería te sienta bien.

—Idiota —le soltó sonriendo con melancolía—. Cuando necesites hablar, estoy, ¿OK?

—De acuerdo, lo mismo es para ti.

—Eso es. Bien, ya te traigo las cosas.

Levi suspiró y comenzó a acomodar las cosas en la cocina para irse a descansar.

Al otro día los cuatro almorzaron juntos. Las niñas estaban felices de que hubiera armonía en la casa. Por la tarde las bañó, las vistió con sus mejores ropas, pasaron por su departamento para poder cambiarse y partieron.

Cuando Grisha abrió la puerta se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Hola doctor! —soltó Natasha con alegría.

—Nana, Sofy, ¿vinieron a visitarme?

—Sí —exclamó la más pequeña que soltó la mano de su papá para abrazarlo.

—Papá trajo pastel —avisó la mayor con los ojos brillando.

—Pasen por favor, quiero presentarles a alguien ¡Levi! —el hombre lo abrazó afablemente, como si fuera un hijo.

—Grisha, ¿cómo estás? Espero no te moleste la invasión.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Me encanta! Invadan cuando quieran, para mí es un privilegio.

—¡Papá, papá! —gritó Sofía desde el patio.

Cuando todos llegaron se encontraron con las niñas sobre el pasto acariciando un hermoso cachorro de bulldog inglés.

—Bien, veo que ya se presentaron —comentó sonriendo el hombre—. Lo trajeron ayer, se llama Cosmos, y es muy amigable como ven.

—Es hermoso —acotó Natasha sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Papá, mira sus patitas, son cortas y gorditas, ¡es tan lindo! —Sofía estaba embelesada.

Levi sonrió ante la escena y les tomó unas fotos con el celular.

—En serio, Levi, no dejen de visitarme. Para mí, eres de la familia, por si no lo sabías.

—Gracias, Grisha. Con gusto vendremos a verte seguido.

—Papi, ¿podemos darle pastel a Cosmos? —preguntó Sofía con carita suplicante.

—No, calabacita, de ninguna manera, eso puede hacerle daño.

—Tengo unos dulces que son para perritos —acotó el doctor—, luego les daré uno a cada una así lo pueden consentir.

—¡Yey! —gritó Sofía feliz.

La vida es dura, es difícil, nos presenta batallas constantemente, pero eso es lo que la hace hermosa. Nos convierte en auténticos guerreros, luchando, sorteando las adversidades. Tal como Eren, como Sofía, como Levi, como todos ellos, darse por vencidos no es una opción. Después de todo de lo único que podemos arrepentirnos es de no haberlo intentado.

No es tu culpa.

Lucha. Ama. Entrega todo. El tiempo es breve.

Simplemente, vive.

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando…


End file.
